The Infinity Series: Reunited
by GM Grantham
Summary: STORY ONE OF TWO: After the events of ‘Flesh and Blood’, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues. Daniel & Vala, Cam & Lam, Jack & Sam
1. One

**Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

* * *

**ONE **

Vala lay on the bed reading a Tau'ri romance novel that Colonel Carter had leant her. Her gaze was intense as she skimmed over the slow sections, a weary smirk crossing her lips whenever she came across a particularly risqué scene. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she replied, her eyes not leaving the page.

Upon hearing the door open slowly and then close, she looked up to see Daniel standing at the end of her bed. "Vala?" He paused. "I came by to see if you were all right."

She nodded and hesitated a moment, a thoughtful expression crossed her features. "Daniel…why did you take me instead of Adria?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "For the same reason you protected me from that weapons blast, I suppose."

There was a tense silence.

"I thought you hated me," she muttered.

Daniel sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, cupping her cheek. "Hate is a pretty strong word."

She shook her head. "You've made yourself quite clear."

"Vala, I…I don't hate you. I might find you at times to be nearly unbearably annoying, but I've never hated you."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

He grinned wryly, not quite meeting her gaze. "I'm sorry."

Vala smirked. "I hadn't expected that you would lust after me, Daniel. Of course I'm attractive…not that you've ever really noticed."

He glared at her. "Not all men are just interested in sex, Vala."

Laughing softly, she moved to the edge of the bed and leaned forward so that her face was millimeters from his. "Oh, so you've remained celibate your whole life? I find that hard to believe. That kiss you gave me aboard the _Prometheus_ was way too skilled to have been your first or your second for that matter."

"It wasn't," he said sharply. "No, I haven't remained celibate, but it's not all I think about."

Vala narrowed her eyes at him. "Was that meant to be an insult, Daniel? If it was, it was a very tasteless one." She smirked again. "Just how do you feel about me, Doctor Jackson?"

He didn't answer and they avoided one another's eyes and remained silent until Vala spoke up. "Believe it or not, I was in love with a man once. I watched him tortured by the Goa'uld just before I became a host. Within matter of days, he didn't even recognize me."

"He was tortured into insanity because he was not a strong enough host. He'd been ill for a very long time and had never truly recovered. After Qetesh had forced her way into my body, I could do nothing but watch as the device_ in my hands_ forced the life from the first man I'd ever loved."

She noted the stunned expression on Daniel's face and ducked her head, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

"I had no idea," he said.

She nodded. "A part of me still claims responsibility for his death, but in all honesty, there wasn't anything I could have done to save him and though it was my body that committed the act, all of the things inside of me that make me truly who I am were fighting to help him."

They simply stared at one another for several moments, the tension hanging in the air between them like a heavy fog. To her surprise, he closed the distance between them, his lips brushing against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck to stop him from pulling away and pressed her lips to his.

"Just say it, Daniel," she whispered huskily, nuzzling his cheek.

She let him lay her back on the bed, her hands sliding into the hair at the base of his neck, her nails scratching gently. Goosebumps prickled his skin and she felt him shudder beneath her hands.

"Say what?" he asked.

Vala grinned. "You know what."

He brushed his lips against hers. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He sucked in a breath as Vala's fingers ghosted lightly over the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

"Ticklish, darling?"

Before he could reply, he felt her fingers ghosting over the inside of his elbow. This time, he shuddered. He groaned internally when he saw a smirk cross her features, knowing she'd found his weakness and that she'd exploit it until she got what she wanted from him.

Even being prepared for the onslaught of her tickling hadn't prepared him for the sensually erotic effect it had on his body.

"Vala…stop…can't…breathe," he managed between laughs.

"Not until you say it."

"Vala...stop...please..." he laughed.

Reluctantly, she released him and he stood, clearing his throat. "I should go."

Vala reached out to grasp his wrist, but was reluctant to do so as she was afraid that she would drive him away further. "No. We need to talk."

He moved toward the door, opening it. "We can talk in the morning," he said. Without giving her a chance to reply, he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Her throat was tight and moisture was gathering in the corners of her eyes. Blinking the tears back, she returned to the novel only to throw it aside moments later in frustration.

"Damn him," she muttered, her face buried in her hands. "Damn him."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been unbelievably stupid of him to just run away from her like that. He hadn't ever run away from anything in his life, but he realized that that was just what he'd been doing since Vala had made her appearance and several reappearances in his life. He'd denied for so long how much his life had changed since he'd met her and now that denial was hitting him full force.

"Jackson!" Cam shouted.

His head snapped in Cam's direction. "What?"

Cam shook his head. "Have you heard a word I've been saying for the last half-hour?"

He grimaced, his gaze drifting to the far wall. "Sorry, Cam. I've been preoccupied."

Cam's eyebrows shot up. "You're telling me. You've turned your spaghetti into mush."

He looked down and saw a pile of mush where his spaghetti had been. "I'm not that hungry," he muttered.

Cam smirked. "What's going on with you and Vala?"

"What makes you think it has anything to do with Vala?" he asked, exasperated.

Cam smirked and pointed in the direction Daniel had been staring and sure enough, Vala sat at the table picking at her own meal.

He sighed. "All right. So it is about Vala."

Cam looked at him expectantly. "So...what happened?" Cam asked.

He glared at him for a moment before setting his fork down and picking up his spoon, making a start on the blue jello. "_Nothing_ happened."

"So that's why you've been following her with your eyes for the last half hour?"

His face flushed. "That long?" Cam nodded. Daniel paused. "It's complicated."

Cam snorted. "You two already fight like a married couple." He sighed. "If you want my advice, you should talk to her…figure things out. Life's too short."

He smiled. "Carolyn Lam?"

Cam grinned and nodded. "Between us, right? Personally, I'm more afraid of what she'd do if I broke things off than what her father'd do if he found out one of the flyboys on base was shacking up with his daughter."

He sighed. "You know, Cam, you're right. I can't run from this. I've been trying to for far too long."

With this, he stood and drew in a deep breath before moving toward Vala.

"Good luck, Jackson," Cam muttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What had once been spaghetti now sat in front of her as a stringy, sauce-covered mess from the dozens upon dozens of times she'd scrapped it across the plate, not once bringing the utensil to her mouth. She didn't have much of an appetite, but she'd been locked away in her quarters for so long that even staring at the plate of food sounded more appealing than staring at the blank, white ceiling.

"Hi."

She looked up from her meal to find Daniel standing over her. Her throat tightened and her lips became a thin line. Her gaze returned to the mess of food on her plate. "Daniel," she replied tightly.

He sighed. "Look, Vala…I'm sorry."

Still avoiding his gaze, she asked, "What for this time?"

"For running out like that last night. You were right. We do need to talk," he replied.

She returned her gaze to her meal, busying herself with cutting the chicken into bite-sized pieces. "You don't need to apologize. I understand perfectly." She understood that she was going in circles trying to please him. The last thing she would do is allow him to keep tearing at the wounds of her past and making them bleed again.

"Vala...don't try to hide. You always do. Most people would think that you weren't really bothered, but I know better."

She slammed the silverware down, her gaze flying up to meet his and she stood so that her face was millimeters from his. "What makes you think you even remotely know me?"

All eyes in the room had now shifted in their direction, even those of a couple of the base cooks who were restocking the food cabinets.

"Yes, Vala. Getting angry at me will help our situation," he retorted sarcastically.

She glared at him. "Well, passivity certainly won't help either!"

Daniel's face flushed. "Let's talk about this somewhere more private," he muttered.

"Why? You've never had a problem with making a nuisance of yourself in public before!"

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them. "Vala…"

She could see in his eyes that he wanted to hit her. "You wouldn't dare," she challenged, glaring at him.

Daniel returned her glare, but before he could open his mouth to reply, she drew her arm back and her fist made contact with his eye. She then pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered, making her way toward the exit.

Cam helped Daniel to his feet, then noting the bruise forming around Daniel's eye. "Whoa, Jackson. That's going to leave a helluva shiner."

"Damned lucky I wasn't wearing my glasses or I'd have more than a black eye," he muttered.

Cam turned toward the crowd that had gathered around. He noted two women were whispering amongst themselves.

"Wonder what he did to make her do _that_," one woman said.

The other woman shook her head. "I don't know, but he MUST have deserved it."

Cam's jaw tightened and he glared at the two women, then glancing around at the others before shooing them away. "All right. Nothing to see here, folks. Back to your business." Cam returned his gaze to Daniel and whistled. "We need to get you to the infirmary, Jackson, and have the Doc check you out."

Daniel nodded reluctantly and the two pushed through the crowd as Vala had, headed to the infirmary.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Carolyn looked up from the chart, a slight smile crossing her lips. "You're very lucky, Doctor Jackson. Only superficial damage was done. The best thing to do for that is to keep ice on it regularly for the next 24 hours."

Cam patted him on the back. "Now you know…never talk to Vala unprotected when she's angry."

He sighed. "I've learned my lesson, I assure you." He looked up to see the affectionate exchange between Cam and Carolyn, the latter of whom turned away when she noticed Daniel's gaze and pretended to write something on the clipboard.

A moment later, one of the nurses brought Carolyn an icepack, which she in turn handed to Daniel. "Remember to keep that on your eye for a couple hours at a time," Carolyn advised.

Daniel nodded and pressed the icepack to his injured eye, his eyes closing as he sighed. It had been throbbing since they'd arrived in the infirmary and the coolness of the ice was a welcome relief. He jumped in surprise when he felt something cold on his behind.

"It's a salve for that nice-sized bruise you have forming. Relax," a female voice said.

His body relaxed, but he couldn't stop the flush of embarrassment at having a woman he wasn't involved with touch him there.

"There. That should do it." She gave his behind a light slap and He jumped. He then turned toward her, unable to meet her eyes.

"Really, Daniel. There's no need to be embarrassed. It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before."

His head snapped up and he saw Vala standing over him, smirking. "W-where's Doctor Lam?"

Vala waved a hand flippantly. "She's in her office taking some phone call or another and she asked me to give this to you."

He glared at her and pulled the ice pack from his eye only to find out that the injured eye was swollen shut.

Vala tried not to laugh because the situation wasn't really that funny. But she found it hard to take his stern glare seriously, especially given his swollen eye.

Almost as though reading her thoughts, he retorted, "It isn't funny, Vala! You could have permanently damaged my eyesight!"

She grinned. "I know, Danny, but that look on your face…the look you get when you're really upset at me is rather amusing. You should see yourself." She looked around for a mirror and held it up for him to see.

Daniel smiled. "I guess I do look a little ridiculous."

She lowered the mirror and lightly cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you quite that hard."

Daniel sighed. "I guess I deserved it. I'm sorry."

She gazed at him, simply staring at him for the longest time. There was so much to him. She'd seen it in his eyes from the first that there was much more to this man than there appeared to be. There was a depth and a complication to his every thought and every word that could have someone who didn't know him puzzling over a single sentence for the rest of their natural life.

She nodded. "It's all right." He paused and she saw that he wanted to say something more. "What?"

Daniel hesitated a moment longer before continuing. "You haven't reacted to…like that before," he added, his expression thoughtful.

She smiled. "Well, I haven't been kissed by a man quite that way before either. Nor have I had said man leave before I've had my say."

Daniel sighed. "Well, we have time now. We really should talk."

"Now that it comes down to it, I don't know exactly what to say." She paused. "I suppose an apology would be as good of a place as any to start. I'm sorry I wouldn't hear you out, but Daniel, you have to understand how it must have felt."

"I know," he said. "I just…I was confused."

She frowned. "So that's why you left so quickly last night?"

Daniel nodded. "I know now that I should have stayed. I'm sorry."

She leaned forward, brushing his lips with hers. "I understand."

They heard someone clear their throat and turned to find Cam looking at them with raised eyebrows, Carolyn right behind him.

She smirked. "If you wanted to watch, Colonel Mitchell, you should have said something! We could have given you a better show than _that_!"

"Vala," Daniel warned.

Before he could react, she pressed herself against him and claimed his mouth in a heated kiss. When they pulled back for air, she noted that Daniel's entire face was flushed with embarrassment though his eyes twinkled with pleasure.

"Yeah," Cam said slowly, turning away slightly. "Landry wants us SG-1 in the briefing room. He said something about the Ori stirring up more trouble with some kind of new weapon."

"Adria," Daniel and Vala said simultaneously.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His gaze was so focused on the photos in the center of the table that he scarcely heard Landry's opening statement.

"Apparently, the Ori have a new secret weapon," Landry began. There was a moment of silence. "The Tok'ra have sent reports of a girl with an Ori Prior on P4X-399, designated Tiryns by the locals."

"And they found a couple of texts," Sam said, pushing the snapshots toward Daniel, who removed his glasses and studied the enlarged photos.

"This is Ancient," he said. "These tablets must be 3,000 years old." He frowned. "It's a narrative." He looked up. "Do they still have the tablets?"

Sam paused. "They only found two. There's more, but they don't know where. As far as the two they found, I think they still have them."

"It sounds like the Ori are there for more than just converting the locals," Vala observed.

Daniel sat up a little straighter. "General, one of the tablets talks about the Ori." He pointed to the word in one of the photos. "These texts could hold the key to defeating them."

Vala nodded. "Then they wouldn't want us to find them, would they?"

Landry paused. "Get suited up. I'll have Walter get started on calling up the gate address."

SG-1 nodded and left the room, headed for the lockers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"The Tok'ra reported that the Tiryians are slightly aggressive so we should keep an eye out," Daniel warned.

"Chevron six encoded….Chevron seven….locked."

The gate burst to life, a surge of water issuing forth from it with a _kawoosh_ before it fell back into the gate, the event horizon giving off the effect of a vertical, shimmering puddle of water. The event horizon shuddered with vitality and glimpses of the world beyond flittered in and out of view.

SG-1 strode up the walkway to the gate without hesitation, and walked through the puddle, the _blup_ created by their solid form slicing through the liquidous substance of the event horizon echoing throughout the gate room. The gate then shut down, leaving the five travelers spiraling through wormholes in space toward their destination.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They emerged through the gate what seemed like moments later on a planet very similar to Earth.

"Which way to the nearest village?" Cam asked to no one in particular.

Vala frowned slightly. "I've been here before." She took a moment to take in their surroundings and pointed due northeast. "There should be an inhabited village 31 kilometers in that direction."

Cam nodded and followed Vala, the others following as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After two hours of walking, they arrived on the outer fringes of a small township which they assumed was the village Vala had been talking about.

A portly woman carrying a babe in one hand and holding a boy's hand with the other rushed forward, smiling gleefully. Releasing the boy's hand, she gave Vala a one-armed hug, which Vala returned enthusiastically.

Both women chattered excitedly in what Daniel assumed was the native language. It seemed astoundingly similar to the language of the Ancients.

"Mother Hedley, these are my friends Colonel Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, and Doctor Daniel Jackson. Everyone, this is Mother Hedley. She nursed me back to health when I'd been injured in a little scuffle and was stranded here for a short time."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Cam offered with an inclination of his head.

Mother Hedley smiled and nodded to each one of them in turn, before returning her attention to Vala. "It has been so long, darling."

"I'm sorry I haven't had time to visit. Life's been hectic." She paused. "We heard rumors from our allies, the Tok'ra, that an Ori Prior and a little girl had been here, possibly looking for something."

Mother Hedley frowned. "Yes, but the child was not so little. I believe she is nearing 17 in your years."

Daniel and Vala exchanged a worried look. "If the growth doesn't stop soon, she'll die within a matter of days," Vala said softly.

Mother Hedley gave them a confused look. "What…?"

Vala sighed. "We'll explain later, Mother. It's a long story."

The woman nodded. "Yes, perhaps later is best then. For now, you look rather thirsty. Have something to hydrate yourselves and then I will lead you to where we found the tablets." Daniel was about to protest, but Mother Hedley cut him off. "There is no hurry. The Prior will not return until tomorrow."

Daniel sighed and nodded reluctantly before following the elderly woman into her hut, the others following behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vala sighed and leaned back as she sipped the Tyrian-blended tea.

"You've been greatly missed, dear," Mother Hedley gushed. "Namir was just beside himself when he learned of your return."

Vala sat up abruptly, nearly spilling her tea. "Namir?"

Mother Hedley nodded. "Yes, dear. He insists on seeing you before you leave."

Daniel's eyebrows were raised high, but he said nothing.

Reading the expression on his face, she offered, "We were..." She cleared her throat. "...involved for a short while before I left."

Mother Hedley laughed. "That's putting it mildly. They were never out of one another's company and were talking about matrimony when Vala had to leave."

She avoided everyone's eyes, staring at the cup of tea in her hands.

"Really? She never mentioned it." Daniel fought to keep the tension out of his voice.

"It wasn't important," Vala muttered.

Again, he said nothing, simply sipping the tea he was offered.

There was a tense silence in the air before Mother Hedley asked, "What does this young woman we were speaking of earlier mean to you?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "She's..."

"My daughter," Vala finished.

Mother looked at her, slightly surprised. "Your daughter? How...?"

"She was genetically manipulated from conception to age more quickly," Vala replied.

Mother looked at Daniel and then her eyes widened in sudden understanding. "I see. These Ori Priors are responsible for this?"

Vala nodded. "Yes, Mother. The Ori are dangerous. They will destroy anyone who does not accept Origin."

Mother paused, appearing in deep thought. "We accept only the ways of our ancestors. Ascension comes only through self-enlightenment."

Daniel stopped the cup halfway to his mouth and gazed at her with a slightly stunned expression on his face. "You know about the Ancients?"

Mother nodded. "Many of our people have ascended through the ways of the Ancients. The Ori present themselves falsely. They do not offer the ascension they promise their followers."

He frowned. "Have you had contact with the Ancients?"

"No, of course not, it is against the governing rules. The truth of the Ori has been passed down through the generations," Mother replied matter-of-factly. There was a moment of silence before Mother stood. "I'll show you where we found those tablets, then. Follow me, please."

* * *

TBC…


	2. Two

**Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

* * *

**TWO**

"They were found at the end of that tunnel. The others will no longer go through the tunnel as I have warned them against it. A great beast killed one of our children. You are on your own from this point, though I feel I must warn you that this beast cannot be defeated with weapons."

Daniel nodded. "We'll keep that in mind."

With this, SG-1 entered the tunnel and began walking towards its end.

"Be safe, child," Mother Hedley called after Vala.

Vala smiled and nodded. "I will, Mother."

The deeper they walked, the better lit the path became. The walls glistened brightly, the forming diamond-like gems protruding from the sides slightly.

"I wouldn't," Vala warned as Mitchell reached out to run his fingers over the glistening walls. "It'll make the entities aware of us and we'll be plunged into total darkness."

Daniel grinned. "From experience?"

Vala nodded. "Yes."

Suddenly, Vala heard the sound of hurried footsteps moving away from them. "Hello," she called. "Is there anyone…?"

"Don't," Daniel hissed. "We don't want to attract any attention."

"Take it easy, Jackson."

"I'll take it easy when we're out of here," he muttered, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as he sneezed rather loudly. The others jumped. "Just my allergies." He sneezed again. "Sorry, Sam." She shook her head, grinning and reached into her pocket pulling out a handkerchief, offering it to him. "T'anks."

"Good to go, Jackson?" Cam asked. Daniel nodded, pocketing the handkerchief. "Good. Let's keep moving."

"What are allergies?" Vala asked as she and Daniel moved along behind the others.

"A reaction to a stimulus or stimuli that causes sneezing in its milder form," he replied.

Vala smirked. "Am I one of those stimuli?" she teased.

Daniel grinned wryly. "Sometimes I wonder…"

At last, they reached the end of the tunnel only to find that it branched off in two separate directions.

"What now?" Vala asked.

Cam's brow furrowed in thought. "Jackson, why don't you and your girlfriend take the left tunnel while Sam, Teal'c, and I take the right tunnel? We'll meet back here in an hour."

"She's not my girlfriend," he shouted in annoyance after Cam. He sighed as he and Vala took the left path.

"Why does it seem like they're always trying to get away from us?" Vala asked.

He looked at her, smiling wryly. "Maybe because we're always arguing."

"Not always."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "When don't we?"

Vala smirked. "When we're…"

He glared at her. "Don't go there."

Vala pouted. "Whyever not? It's just us. There's no one else around to hear."

He grimaced. "Just…don't, okay?" '_How old are you again?'_

She smirked. "Aww. Do I embarrass you, Daniel?"

He didn't reply.

She paused. "Are you still mad at me for not telling you about Namir?"

"Who?"

She snorted. "Don't give me that. I know you better than anyone, Daniel. You were jealous."

He stared at the cave wall as they walked, his expression neutral. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She glared at him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play games with me. I don't like being manipulated."

"Well, that's news to me," he said sarcastically.

She frowned and shook her head. "Have you always been this sarcastic and rude?"

Again, he said nothing. They came to the end of the tunnel to find themselves in a large, high-ceilinged room, in the center of which was what appeared to be a control panel of sorts.

Vala's eyes glinted with curiosity. "Hmm. I wonder what this is."

He glared at her warningly. "Don't touch it."

Vala laughed. "I had no intention of it, darling. Draz, you're so uptight."

Daniel moved forward, examining it. "This is Ancient."

She looked over his shoulder as he stared at the text. "What does it say?"

He frowned. "I don't know."

"You don't have the slightest clue?" she prodded.

He rolled his eyes. "I'd have to read it first."

"Then read on," she urged.

He glared at her before going back to work on translating the scripture on the stone. His brow furrowed. "It mentions the Ori."

Vala grinned excitedly. "Does it talk about a weakness of some sort?"

He shook his head. "It talks about the Ancients before they ascended. '_A powerful race, the Ori, came showing the true path to ascension. They were welcomed with open arms. But they had deceived us. Our world was conquered and our people enslaved. We were oppressed for many generations before at last we broke free. We allied with three other races, the Nox, the Furlings, and the Asgard; we warred for many years. An Ori plague fell over our world and the only escape was death. We studied and discovered much, at last finding an alternate path. With our new-found knowledge, we at last defeated the Ori."_

Vala paused. "That's it?"

Daniel frowned. "The rest of it has been eroded, possibly by time."

"So then we came all this way for nothing," she pouted.

"What'd you find there, Jackson?" Cam asked.

They turned to see Teal'c, Sam and Cam standing at the entrance to the tunnel.

"Nothing helpful," Vala replied.

"I'd hazard to guess it's some kind of collective text."

"There appears to be writings on the walls, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

Daniel looked up and moved toward where Teal'c stood running his fingers lightly over the etchings. Daniel moved toward the wall, staring at the markings.

"What is it, Daniel?" Sam asked, noting him studying the writings intensely.

Vala frowned slightly and moved to stand next to him. "More Ancient?"

He nodded. "Sam, do you have the camera? I'll need to take images of this back to the SGC to analyze."

Sam produced the camera and handed it to him. He snapped pictures of the writings and then noted in his journal of where the writings and control panel were located.

Vala moved forward, gazing at the symbols. "Do you think the wall writings will contain some kind of key?"

Daniel nodded. "As a matter of fact, Vala, I think they will."

Suddenly, there were another set of echoing footsteps. "We should get out of here before whatever that is finds us," Vala observed.

The others nodded and moved toward the entrance to the cave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Halfway through the main tunnel, they discovered they were the victims of a cave-in.

Daniel frowned. "There has to be some way out of here."

A loud, faraway roar caught their attention and Daniel frowned, returning his attention to creating a gap in the rocks. He grunted in frustration as his continued efforts failed. He sighed and backed away, brushing the dirt from his BDU's.

Cam raised his zat gun, aiming at the pile of rocks. "All right, stand back."

Teal'c put his hand on Cam's arm, stopping him. "I believe that would be most unwise Colonel Mitchell."

Cam frowned. "Why?"

"Teal'c's right," Sam agreed. "It could cause the entire tunnel to collapse."

"What do you suggest?" Cam asked, exasperated.

Daniel sighed. "I guess we try moving the rocks one at a time."

Vala rolled her eyes. "That'll take hours. As long as he aims for the stones nearest the ground, it shouldn't collapse the tunnel. All we need to do is create an opening large enough for someone small to fit through."

"She's right," Carter said, kneeling on the floor, examining the stones for a weak point. "If you aim right here, it should create a hole just big enough for someone about Vala's size to fit through."

Again, Cam raised his zat and the others stood back. He fired the weapon and a small opening was created. Vala grunted as she slipped through the little opening, her hips getting stuck for a moment.

"I've gained a little weight. I just had a baby after all," she said, frustrated, knowing that on the other side, Daniel was frowning.

At last, she managed to slip through, but not without bruising her hips.

"That's it. I'm going on a diet," she muttered. "Stand back," she said aloud.

"What are you doing?" Daniel called from the other side.

"Stand back and you'll see," she replied.

She pulled the device out of the knapsack at her waist and placed it on the rocks, setting it for twenty seconds. She moved back and covered her face. The device detonated and the rocks were turned to dust. To the surprise of the others, there was no large explosion.

"What was that?" Sam asked curiously.

"A bomb, obviously. A far less volatile version of your grenades. It simply disintegrates the object it is attached to."

Daniel glared at her. "You could have caused another cave in!"

Vala sighed. "I knew what I was doing, Daniel. You forget I called this planet home once. I explored these caves so many times that I developed devices for emergencies just like this."

"Why couldn't you have used the device while we were trapped behind the rock?" Sam asked curiously.

Vala shook her head."It won't work as effectively if you use it behind the rock. That _would_ have caused another cave in."

Vala offered one of the devices for Sam to look at and she nodded. "This is really impressive. What materials did you use to make this?"

"A pinch of potassium nitrate, some wires and a plasticid casing made from a special plastic I picked up in trade."

Daniel took the device Sam handed him. "This is brilliant."

Vala grinned. "I've been known to get clever ideas from time to time."

There was a moment of silence. "Let's get back to the SGC so I can study these writings," Daniel said.

* * *

TBC…


	3. Three

**Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

* * *

**THREE**

Daniel was sitting in his lab analyzing the photos and he was getting irritated. It was Ancient all right, but the sentences from the walls didn't make sense.

He sighed in frustration as he threw the book he had been looking at onto the table, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He heard footsteps coming toward him and looked up to see Vala carrying two stacked trays of food.

"You need to pull your face out of those books and eat something. You missed dinner last night and breakfast this morning. Here. It'll give you more energy." Daniel opened his mouth to protest, but Vala cut him off. "Eat and then you can go back to your dusty book collection."

Giving up, Daniel grunted in thanks as he took the tray she offered him. There were a few moments of silence between them before Vala attempted to strike up a conversation with small talk, carefully avoiding talking about the translations that were clearly frustrating him.

"Is your eye feeling better?" Daniel looked up and one glance at him told her that it wasn't. "Have you been keeping the ice on it like Dr. Lam told you to?" Again, by looking at him, she could tell the answer was no. "I'll be right back."

Daniel watched her leave and after she was gone, he dug into his lunch, feeling ravenous. A few moments later, Vala returned with an ice pack in hand, giving Daniel's eye one last glance before placing the ice pack over it. The sting took him by surprise, nearly causing him to fall out of his chair.

Vala shook her head. "If you'd kept ice on it, it wouldn't be stinging this bad."

"If you hadn't given me a black eye in the first place, I wouldn't have to keep ice on it," he said bitterly.

Vala smiled. "I think translating makes you tetchy, Daniel. You may need a lot more than food." She shifted the ice pack slightly and brushed her lips over his.

He turned away from her, grunting in annoyance. "Not now. I'm supposed to be working."

Vala sighed. "Well, I have orders from Colonel Mitchell to keep you in tip-top condition so you can complete these translations before the next millennium passes."

He eyed her warily. "You never take orders from anyone. Why now?"

She smirked. "These are orders I'm more than pleased to follow."

"Vala," he began, but was cut off by her pressing her lips roughly against his.

He couldn't stop the deep, rumbling groan that passed his lips as she eased her tongue into his mouth, twining it intimately with his. His hands flew to her waist as he returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. He pulled back for a moment, his head spinning with the need coursing through him.

She pulled back slightly and looked at him, her brow furrowed in concern. "Are you all right, darling?"

"Just…give me a minute." He took several deep breaths before the spinning at last stopped. His head was still throbbing slightly, but his concentration was far improved. "Not here. My quarters," he managed.

"Here's just fine, Daniel."

He groaned softly as she laid a fire trail of kisses down his neck, gently biting at his shoulder. "Okay. Here. Door."

Vala kicked the door closed with her foot and found herself pressed up against it, the heat of his body against hers building the flame gathering inside of her. He stared into her eyes for a few moments, breathing heavily and she stared right back, watching his eyes darken and grow stormy. He pinned her hands above her and lowered his head to hers, taking her mouth in a hungry kiss.

She pressed into him, capturing his gasp in her mouth. She could feel the strength of him against her stomach and if she'd ever had any doubts of whether he desired her, they were banished from her mind as she took in his response to her subtlest movements against him. "You're overdressed, darling," she said huskily, tugging at the hem of his shirt. "But we'll soon fix that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several hours later, they were sitting together in the commissary eating the meals that had been forgotten earlier.

Exhausted after their romp, Daniel had fallen asleep almost immediately, something that he now regretted. His back screamed at him for the discomfort of his sleeping spot and position and his lower body, which had gotten quite a workout, was throbbing unmercifully with every shift he made to dissolve the discomfort in his back.

"Still sore, darling?" Vala asked, smirking impishly and pecking him on the lips.

He grunted and nodded. "I knew we should have taken it to my quarters."

She smirked. "That probably wouldn't have helped the discomfort in your…other areas."

He glared at her. "If you hadn't been so rough…"

"You look like hell, Jackson."

Both turned to see Cam looking at him concernedly.

"Thanks, Mitchell," Daniel said sarcastically, letting out a grunt as his back complained about the way it was stretching and his hand flew to the middle, trying to rub away the insistent throbbing.

Cam frowned. "What's wrong with your back?"

Vala smirked and looked about ready to answer truthfully when Daniel interrupted. "Must have slept funny. It's been bothering me all afternoon."

Cam looked between them, taking the hint, grinning. "You might want to take it easy for a while, Jackson." Cam then left them to their lunch, moving to join Doctor Lam.

"After dinner, why don't you let me massage out some of the kinks, darling?" Vala offered.

Daniel snorted. "Haven't you done enough damage?" he grumbled.

Vala frowned. "Yes, which is exactly why I'd like to undo some of it."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. At this point, I'm willing to try anything."

Suddenly, Walter's voice came over the com. "SG-1 report to the conference room immediately."

Daniel groaned softly in frustration and abandoned his meal, sucking in a quiet breath as his back protested to him standing. Vala followed behind him, a hand at his waist trying to relieve some of the sharpness of the pain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel slid delicately into the chair, drawing the eyes of the others with the exception of Vala. She helped him by placing a hand gently on his arm in a reassuring way. He let out a soft sigh as he at last situated himself into the chair and leaned back. The soft, cushiony leather felt good on his aching back.

"Are you injured, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked curiously.

"Just a bad back. Must have slept funny."

Cam grinned knowingly as did Sam. Teal'c nodded, saying nothing. General Landry chose this moment to enter the room.

"Any luck on the translations, Doctor Jackson?"

"None," Daniel replied softly. "It's in code and I can't crack it."

Mitchell sighed. "So we've got nothing."

Daniel paused. "Given a bit of time and rest, I think I could take another look at it."

Landry nodded. "You've been working yourself into a coma, Doctor Jackson. Get some rest and get back on those translations as soon as possible."

Daniel nodded and stood slowly, moving toward the door with Vala behind him.

Landry turned to Sam. "Colonel Carter, have you had any success with your analysis?"

"Yes, sir," she began.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vala closed the door behind her as Daniel collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to remove his glasses before attempting to settle in as comfortably as he could.

Vala moved toward him, removing his glasses and setting them on the bedside table. "Please, Daniel. Let me help. You'll sleep a lot better."

He sighed and undid his jacket, sliding it off of his shoulders. She folded the jacket hurriedly and set it in the chair beside his bed.

"Your shirt, too, darling. It works better on bare skin."

He eyed her warily for a moment before sitting up and removing the black shirt. She folded his shirt as well, setting it on top of his jacket.

"Since when do you clean up after me?" he drawled.

Vala smiled. "Since I was given the responsibility by your commanding officer of taking care of you. Roll over onto your stomach."

Gingerly, he did as she asked, sucking in several quiet breaths. When he felt her warm, slick hands come into contact with a sore spot of his back, he jumped slightly.

"What's on your hands?"

"Baby oil," Vala replied. "Doctor Lam said it would help ease some of the tension by keeping the heat in and that that would loosen up some of the muscles."

Daniel groaned in appreciation. "God, that feels good."

Vala grinned. "Just one of the many talents I've acquired through my years of traveling the galaxy."

"Do I even want to know…" He let out a grunt as she pressed her hands into his lower back. "…where you learned it and why?"

She snorted in indignation. "It was perfectly innocent, I assure you. I performed massage therapy for a short period to earn some traveling currency. I couldn't hardly stay in one place for long. This particular skill just happens to be universally useful."

"For this one talent of yours…" He sighed softly. "…I am eternally grateful."

She smirked. "Feeling better, darling?"

He nodded into the pillow. "Much."

She patted his back gently and he rolled over so that he was looking up at her. She smiled and leaned down to peck him on the lips. "You know, I remember when we first met. I underestimated you." She paused. "You were very…athletic is the best word that comes to mind. When I saw you, I was expecting a military man, not an archaeologist. Have you always been this…fit?"

Daniel grinned wryly. "I guess I haven't ever really thought much of it." He sighed. "To be honest, the hard workouts helped me sleep better. I guess I've just become a creature of habit now. Besides, I need to stay in good shape if I'm going to continue traveling off-world."

Her brow furrowed. "So it's the rule?"

He nodded. "If you're too slow, you can get killed."

She paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He looked at her. "What for?"

"For saving my life. I never told you how grateful I was for it. And thank you for giving me a second chance to make things right between us."

He smiled, his hand fumbling to cup her cheek. "As much of a pain in the ass as you are, you're good to have around, Vala. There's good in you. You might lie and you might steal, but when it comes down to it, you're there to protect me and to save my ass when it needs saving."

She smiled. "And no matter how much I annoy you and pester you, you're always there to save _my ass_ when _it_ needs saving. When it comes down to it, I'm not afraid as long as I have you beside me because I know you'll protect me no matter what."

He sighed, brushing his lips lightly over hers and wrapping his arms around her.

She cuddled into him, expelling a soft, deep breath. "Mmm. This is nice. Much nicer than arguing."

He nodded his agreement, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "This is what it's really about, Vala. Not just the sex. It's about feeling safe, warm, and protected. It's about being able to share those feelings with someone you care deeply for."

"Well, if this is what I've been missing out on all these years…" She grinned. "I'm glad we met. Without you…well, I've never felt this good in my life."

He sighed. "I've missed this. I haven't done anything like this with a woman since Sha're."

"You and Colonel Carter are close," she commented.

He nodded. "She's needed a shoulder to cry on from time to time…when no one else would understand. She was there for me after what happened with Sha're, too. We're very close friends."

"Have you ever had romantic feelings for her?"

Daniel laughed. "Jealous?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "No, curious."

He hesitated. "I was slightly attracted to her when we first met and held onto that attraction for a while until I realized she had romantic feelings toward someone else." He saw the question in her eyes and shook his head. "He returned the feelings, but because they were both in the military within each other's chain-of-command, they weren't allowed to become involved. Things worked out for them in the end, though."

Vala grinned. "Would this mystery man happen to be now-Brigadier General Jack O'Neil?"

His eyes widened slightly. "How did you…?"

"Colonel Carter and I have been talking," she replied.

He looked at her, surprised. "When?"

She smiled wryly. "After I gave you your black eye. She found me taking my frustrations out on a punching bag and the subject of men came up. She started off talking about some fellow called Martouf, but then she started talking a lot about this O'Neil man and how she felt about him...that their careers hadn't permitted them to be together. And then we talked about you a bit…how frustratingly noble you can be and how you always start out with good intentions."

He frowned. "What else did you talk about?"

"Oh, nothing. Girl things," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "We should get some sleep, darling. We have a long night ahead of us."

He nodded and yawned, closing his eyes, Vala doing the same. A short time later, they were both lost in the world of dreams.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was very early morning, around 0100, and both Daniel and Vala sat in his lab, pouring over his notes and the photos. "I've got something," Vala said excitedly.

His eyebrows shot up. "Since when can you read Ancient?"

She shrugged. "I got bored the last time I was here and filtered through your notes. I can only read a bit, but I noticed a pattern here."

Daniel glanced over her shoulder and frowned. "Why didn't I catch that?"

"It's not easy to spot unless you think to isolate it from the text around it. It's just this bit right here that's important. The rest is gibberish," she replied.

Daniel reached quickly for his notes and compared the patterns of the text to the notes he'd taken on the language. "Those are numbers."

Vala nodded. "And this line contains the symbols for a gate address."

He frowned. "The Ori homeworld, maybe?"

She hesitated. "It's possible. These numbers must be some kind of code to prevent just anyone from deciphering this. Only someone who thinks to isolate the common numbers from the rest of the text would be able to figure out what it says."

He stared intensely at the text, his brow furrowed in concentration. "This first word must be _the_ based on the numbering and phonetics. Each set of numbers seems to represent a word or phrase."

She grinned, clasping her hands together in excitement. "Then we know how to decipher the rest of the writings."

Daniel nodded. "We'll finish translating it tonight and we'll show it to General Landry in the morning."

Vala grinned, almost unable to contain her excitement as the two began working on the translations.

* * *

TBC…


	4. Four

**Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

* * *

**FOUR**

"Morning, Carolyn."

She jumped and turned abruptly to find Cam standing behind her. Relaxing visibly, she frowned at him.

"Cam, don't do that. You scared me."

"Sorry," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Cam…"

"Relax, honey. It's just us."

Carolyn shook her head. "We can't take the chance."

Cam snorted. "It's 0243. Who's going to be up and about at this hour? Come on, honey. We haven't been alone in days."

Before she could respond, he began laying nibbling kisses up her neck to her ear. She sighed softly, her body going limp in his arms.

"I know, but we can't."

He pulled away sighing. "We can't keep trying to hide our relationship, Carolyn."

"You know we're not supposed to be involved."

"Yeah, I know. Damn regulations."

She shook her head. "It's not about regulations; it's about…"

Cam gripped her chin gently, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You're worried about your dad finding out, aren't you?"

She paused before nodding. "He could destroy your career, Cam."

"Carolyn, honey, do you really think he would turn me out just because I've been involved with his daughter?" He paused. "Even if he destroys my career, that's not going to change how I feel about you."

Carolyn cupped his cheek. "How do you feel about me, Cam?" she whispered.

Cam looked at her seriously. "I love you, Carolyn."

She sighed. "We just can't risk everything with my father."

"I'd planned on telling him tomorrow."

She looked at him, her expression emotionless. "Without consulting me?"

He sighed. "I was going to talk to you about it earlier, but you were busy."

She looked him right in the eye, her expression cold. "Well, if you still plan on telling him, you won't have anything to tell him about."

She pulled away from him, exiting the room. He sighed and followed after her.

"Carolyn…"

She turned back toward him, her gaze piercingly bitter. "If you can't deal with things the way they are, then it's for the best that they just go back to the way they were."

He stared at her for a moment, the frustration evident in his features. She could tell he was physically restraining himself from grabbing her by the arms and shaking some sense into her; but it wouldn't change her mind. He knew that better than anyone.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it, that's the way it's going to be."

With this, he stormed from the room.

After she was sure he was gone, she sunk into the chair beside her desk, rubbing her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. With a short sniffle, she returned to her work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Just after the events of '_Morpheus'_…_

"SG-1 please report to the conference room."

Cam's head snapped up and he was caught so off-guard by the voice over the loudspeaker that a spoonful of potatoes went flying and hit Daniel, who'd been approaching, right in the face.

"Sorry, Jackson," Cam said, offering him a napkin.

Daniel took it and pulled off his glasses, clearing his face of the potatoes before folding the napkin in half and cleaning his glasses.

"Guilty conscience?"

Cam sighed. "No, just thinking."

"It must be pretty serious to have you this distracted."

Cam paused. "It is."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Problems with Dr. Lam?"

Cam grimaced. "You could say that."

Daniel paused. "Her dad?"

Cam grunted, merely picking at his dinner.

Daniel nodded, understanding. "So you want my advice?"

Cam sighed. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I can use all of the help I can get here."

"She's had it rough, growing up without her father around most of the time. A father who's not there for you when you need him is something different than a father who died when you were a kid. It's going to take some time to get her to open up to and trust you. Once you have her trust, you've got to be careful not to ever do anything to lose it. If it were me, I'd talk to her and let her get used to the idea of talking to her father. By giving her time to get used to it, you're gaining her trust and letting her know that you love her and want to be with her."

Cam chuckled. "Who knew you were such a philosophical guru, Jackson."

"Several lifetimes of experience can do that to you," Daniel replied with a grin. "Now…we wouldn't want to keep General Landry waiting."

Cam stood, nodding, and smiled, clapping Daniel on the shoulder. "Thanks, Jackson."

Daniel inclined his head, still grinning. "Anytime."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An hour later, SG-1 again entered the village, though this time they were greeted in an oddly hostile fashion.

"Halt!"

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw several of the villagers yielding weapons.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?"

Daniel frowned slightly. "We're friends. We visited your village a few days ago and were greeted by a woman called Mother Hedley."

The man whom had first spoken to them moved toward Daniel, his weapon still up. "How do we know that you are indeed a friend?"

"Namir."

Both men turned to see that Vala had stepped out from the center of the group. Daniel was tempted to shove her back behind him when the man rushed forward, surprised to see him embrace her tightly.

"We thought you were dead. Oh, praise the heavens you're alive."

"Namir," she began grasping his hand. "These people are friends. They're here to help."

"Just after they came the last time, we were visited by the Ori Prior and Mother Hedley fell ill."

"These people have nothing to do with what has happened to her, Namir. Daniel…" She glanced at Daniel and then back at Namir. "…saved my life."

Namir appeared to hesitate for a moment before nodding and grasping her hand in his. "Come. I will lead you to Mother Hedley. She wished to speak to you and your comrades upon your return."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As they entered the tent, the sympathy for the delicate woman lying in the bed nearly overtook his good sense. The motherly woman reminded him very much of Catherine.

"Doctor Jackson, I was hoping you would return before the illness escalated to its final stage," she said breathlessly.

"Final stage? Mother, you can't mean…" Vala began.

Mother Hedley nodded weakly. "I'm afraid so, child. I am dying."

Vala dropped to the woman's side, clasping her frail hand, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. She turned to Daniel, a pleading look in her eyes.

"There has to be something we can do."

Mother Hedley's grasp on Vala's hand tightened. Vala turned back toward the elderly woman, an expression of surprise on her face as Mother Hedley shook her head.

"It is my time, child. I must go. Our people…they call to me."

"No, you can't go. The others need you. I need you."

The woman smiled weakly. "I will always be with you, child." With this, she placed her hand over Vala's heart. "I will be with you here…" The woman's hand moved to her forehead. "…and here."

Memories flashed through Vala's mind of when she had first awoken to find herself in Mother Hedley's care. The now-frail woman had stayed at her bedside night and day until her strength had returned. She'd cared for her when she'd fallen from the cliffs, she'd been there to support her during her long recovery…

"You can't go. Please, Mother."

The memories changed to watching her own family being tortured, her mother's face, seeing it for the last time.

"Not again. Please, not again."

Mother Hedley drew in a sharp breath. "You must remember, Vala…everything happens for a reason." She extended her hand, indicating for Daniel to come forward.

He did, kneeling beside the woman's bed next to Vala.

Mother Hedley clasped Daniel's hand and placed it in Vala's free one, clasping them together. "He is your strength and you are his. Do not leave him, Vala. Stay with him always. Together, you are the key to defeating the Ori."

Vala and Daniel exchanged a meaningful look, a look not missed by the others of the team.

"Everything happens for a reason," Vala repeated softly.

"The Ori do not yet know the threat that you and your Daniel are together. Search for the answer. It will only be found in the records. Do not let the Ori find the answer before you do or we are all doomed."

One of the villagers burst into the hut, out of breath. "The Ori Prior has returned."

Behind him, the Prior entered, with Adria following. Vala stood abruptly, releasing Daniel's hand and placing herself between Mother Hedley in the Prior.

"How dare you come back here? You must have known that we'd be here when you returned."

"We did know, mother. That is why we are here…or at least part of the reason." Adria turned toward Mother Hedley. "Have you chosen?"

The older woman nodded. "I have."

"Then speak your peace."

"I have chosen to reject the Ori for the false promises they make, which go unfulfilled. Make no mistake. Many others know exactly what you seek. Without their faith, you are powerless."

"You have chosen most unwisely. For your choice, you must die."

Vala threw herself at the Prior, attempting to wrestle the staff from his hands, only succeeding in getting the Prior to turn his attention to her.

"Enough. Finish the task you were sent here to finish."

Daniel moved forward and dropped to his knees as Vala sat on hers gasping for breath.

"No!" Vala shouted as the Prior once again raised his staff.

Mother Hedley let out one more gasping breath before her movements stilled and her eyes closed.

"Our work here is done. Come, it is time for us to go." Adria turned to the others. "We shall give the rest of you time to reevaluate your choice. You know your fate should you choose rejection."

"The others…"

"Cannot return. The gate has been disabled. We will return for them shortly. They have nowhere to go. Besides, the time has not yet come to destroy them. They may be of use to us yet."

Reluctantly, the Prior followed Adria out of the hut and away from the village.

"Disabled? How are we going to get back?" Vala asked, panicked.

Daniel's features hardened slightly, determination lighting his eyes. "We'll find a way."

"It would be best to wait until the sun has risen over the far horizon, Daniel Jackson. The forests are dangerous at night. It would be most unwise to enter them."

Cam nodded. "He's right, Jackson." He sighed. "I suppose we're here for the long haul."

"Come," Namir gestured, his voice heavy with guilt and anger. "We shall set up sleeping quarters for you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An hour later, Vala lay beside Daniel on the rough ground with only two thin blankets between her and the unforgivingly hard earth.

"This wasn't quite what I was expecting when they mentioned sleeping quarters," she whined.

Daniel glared at her. "We've got bigger problems than uncomfortable beds at the moment, Vala."

She sighed. "I know, darling; but do lighten up. You're beginning to worry me with the serious act."

He wasn't listening. His mind had drifted back to Abydos, though he was unsure how their current situation could bring those memories back. The circumstances of that first mission had been completely different than the ones of this mission.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**_Spoilers Warning Line for _Stargate: The Movie**

* * *

Very clearly in his mind, he could remember that day as though it were yesterday. Most clearly, he remembered that night, after he'd been bathed, when Sha're had entered and attempted to offer herself to him. 

He'd been speechless when she'd first come in. He could remember the way she'd looked at him. Of course, he'd been too nervous to notice it at the time; but she'd been looking at him in a way that no one had ever looked at him before…like she would devour him if he allowed her to.

The memories flitted to their first kiss. They had been as innocent as two children exploring their feelings for the first time. That kiss had stayed with him, its power never for one minute slipping through the cracks of his memory. He could still remember her scent, exotic yet familiar…bitter yet sweet.

Making love to her had been his escape. When he was with her, nothing mattered but the pleasure he gave her. The whispers of his name on her lips floated back to him, just the thought sending shudders through his body.

He could see her eyes clouded with pleasure, almost as though everything that had happened since that wretched snakehead had kidnapped her had been a dream. She was in his arms, pleading for release. He was fast losing self-control, but he gritted his teeth against his own desires, effectively suppressing them while he brought her over the edge, her body stiffening and her back arching as she screamed her release.

* * *

**_End of Spoilers for_ Stargate: The Movie**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His eyes snapped open and his arm jerked instinctively when he felt a hand on it.

"Wha...? Who?"

"I asked if you were alright, Daniel. You looked like you were in pain. You were gritting your teeth and your hands were in fists."

He turned to find Vala staring at him, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine," he said bitterly. "Go to sleep."

Vala opened her mouth to protest, but Daniel quickly turned away from her onto his side and closed his eyes, willing the memories away.

_Everything happens for a reason._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, hope you all liked this chappie. Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever. I went on a four day vacation to California with my family where I had no internet connection. But I thought of you all while I was gone and even got around to writing the next chappie. I'd just like to wait a day or so to post it so I can fix things on this chappie and the next if need be based on your all's comments. 

**Okay...now to recognize all those who have reviewed this story as of Saturday, July 29th, 2006.**

-Andrew Joshua Talon (1)

-Blessington (1)

-Britta Gelund (1)

-calleighcrichton (1)

-Ellie5192 (2)

-Fiara Fantasy (3)

-ilovedanieljackson (1)

-Insert Witty Name Here (1)

-KariPeytonHalliwell (1)

-Morgana Le (1)

-NadezhdaSt (2)

-Rahainia (1)

-Shinki (1)

-StargateAngel101 (3)

-StargateFan (3)

-starjems88 (4)

-tp96 (1)

-Tubaprincess (4)

-Yarrharr (1)

**33 reviews total! **

**Next chappie**...We find out more about Daniel's shift in thought process and mood, Dr. Lam and General Landry share a moment, we see a new side of Vala, we find out Daniel's way of saying 'thank you' to those he is romantically interested in ;) and more!


	5. Five

**Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

* * *

**FIVE**

His eyes opened early the next morning and nothing he tried could coax his mind back to sleep. The nightmares had come back; he couldn't understand why, after all of these years of peaceful sleep, they had returned to haunt him.

He sighed, giving up on getting anymore sleep and grabbed his equipment, setting off in the direction of the cave. With every few steps, he left a magnetic marker behind so that he wouldn't lose the trail.

He walked then through the cave until he came to the fork where two tunnels split off and he took the left one.

As he approached the central control panel, he held the light up to the walls for a moment and then set his equipment down before beginning his work on the translations.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile back at the SGC, Carolyn Lam sat at her desk, yawning her fatigue. She hadn't slept since Cam had left yesterday. The lack of response from SG-1 had everyone worried.

They'd already missed their report-in time by several hours, leading her to think that things had gone horribly wrong in some way.

She shivered as images of Cam's lifeless body slid into her mind and she had to fight against the tears and the shaking of her body.

Unable to sit still, she made her way to her father's office. She didn't know why it occurred to her to go there, but she didn't know anyone else on base that well and the General seemed like the best choice.

Once outside his office, she knocked lightly on the open door and stood, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

Landry looked up from the mounds of paperwork, surprised to see Carolyn standing in the doorway, looking on the verge of tears.

"Carolyn." He stood and walked toward her, grasping her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "What is it?"

Instinctively, she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder at last allowing the tears to fall.

This oddly affectionate gesture from his normally emotionless daughter surprised him and he wrapped his arms around her awkwardly, rubbing her back soothingly, rocking her gently back and forth.

After all of her tears had been cried, she pulled back and dabbed her eyes with the corner of her coat sleeve, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She looked at the wet spot on the shoulder of his uniform, becoming even more embarrassed.

Landry shook his head. "What's wrong, Carolyn?"

"It's Colonel Mitchell. I'm…worried about him."

Landry grinned. "We all are, Carolyn. I'm sure he and the rest of SG-1 are perfectly fine."

"Have you heard anything from them?" Landry shook his head. "Then how can you be sure they're not dead?"

"I can be sure, Carolyn, because their record speaks for itself. Jackson's death certificate has been revised a dozen times over, Colonel Carter has gotten out of some terrible scrapes, Teal'c is one of the most honorable men I've ever met, and Colonel Mitchell is one of the most stubborn men I've ever met."

He paused. "But do you want to know the number one reason I'm sure?" Carolyn stood, waiting. "It's because they're together."

Carolyn sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right. I'm sure they're out there alive somewhere."

Landry smiled and nodded. "And when Colonel Mitchell returns, the three of us will need to have a little chat about your relationship."

Carolyn's head snapped up and her mouth opened to say something (most likely to deny it), but nothing came out.

Landry chuckled. "I'm your father. I'm supposed to know these things. Now, I want you to go to your quarters and get some rest." He cut off her protest before she could even form it. "General's orders."

Carolyn sighed and nodded. "Yes, _sir_."

With this, she left his office headed toward her quarters.

Landry watched her leave, chuckling, before he returned to the stack of papers in front of him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I thought I might find you here."

Daniel jumped, dropping the pen that he'd been holding just as he was putting the finishing touches on his notes, and turned abruptly in the direction of the voice to find Vala behind him, hugging a thin blanket closely to her.

He glared at her. "You were supposed to stay in the village until daylight."

"So were you. Besides, in case you hadn't noticed, darling, the sun's been up for a couple of hours."

He looked up at the fist-sized hole in the ceiling and was surprised to find she was right. He hadn't realized he'd been working at this that long.

She moved forward and hugged him tightly from behind. "You left when you couldn't get back to sleep. I heard you leave. Did you have a bad dream?"

Daniel grimaced. 'Bad dream' was an understatement. He couldn't even recall how he'd endured the nightmares before.

"Darling, talk to me…please."

He looked directly at her and she swallowed roughly at the hardness she saw in his features. She'd faced armed warriors with no fear, yet his stone expression caused her heart to race and her mind to scatter.

"Daniel…"

He turned away when he felt the tears breaking free. "Just go, Vala…please. Just go."

She didn't move. Yes, she was afraid. But something inside of her told her that he needed her whether he would admit as much or not.

"Stop burying it, Daniel. It doesn't make it go away forever…only for a little while. You need to forgive yourself or you won't ever be able to let it go."

He buried his face in his hands. "I thought I had. I don't understand."

Vala frowned. "This is about when you were ascended, isn't it?"

He nodded. "I needed to forgive myself. If I didn't, I couldn't have ascended. I don't understand."

"Sometimes we never do truly understand. Do you want to know what I think? I think you forgave yourself for a little while…but then something happened when you were returned to your human form. I think the memories of Sha're broke free when the others stopped you from saving those people on Abydos. This has most likely been building for months and something about this mission has finally brought the memories back so strongly that you can't ignore what you're feeling anymore. You need to start again. Forgive yourself again."

She smiled weakly. "You said yourself that she died knowing that you loved her…that you did everything possible to save her. Blaming yourself won't bring her back. I'm sure she would have wanted you to forgive yourself and live your life true to everything you've always believed in."

Daniel looked up at her smiling weakly as the tears slid down his cheeks. "That's just what Sam would've said."

Vala gave him a half-smile. "I like to think that a bit of her humility and good judgment has rubbed off onto me."

He laughed weakly. "You never cease to amaze me, Vala."

Her half-smile became a full-blown grin. "I like to think I can adjust fairly well to new…"

She was cut off by Daniel pressing his lips heatedly against hers. Her hands tangled instinctively into the hair at the nape of his neck. They pulled back, both smiling bemusedly.

"What was that for?"

"That," he began softly. "…is my way of saying 'thank you'."

"Hmm. Then I think I should like you to thank me more often."

"I'll tell you what…when we get back to Earth, I'll make you dinner and then we'll have all night for me to 'thank' you."

Vala laughed. "And I think that I would like that very much."

He smiled, brushing her lips with his.

"Now…let's see if we can't get the stargate working, hmm? I'd like to be back on Earth for that dinner you promised me. Maybe you can even show me some of those artifacts you keep in that cluttered apartment of yours."

"No, Vala. You can't have them to sell."

Vala pretended to look insulted. "I would never sell such priceless artifacts."

"…or replicate or pawn or trade…"

Vala pouted. "Not even one?"

Daniel sighed, trying to keep from laughing. "Not even one, Vala."

"Whyever not?"

This time, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Because…as you've said, they're priceless. But most of all it's because they were gifts."

Vala sighed. "One of these days you'll wise up and see just how much better off you'd be selling or trading them."

He grinned. "Maybe…maybe not." He stood to walk back towards the tunnels.

"You will or my name's not Vala Maldoran."

He paused on the threshold of the tunnel and his eyebrows shot up. "Really? What is it then? Xena, Warrior Princess?"

With this, he entered the tunnel.

Though she didn't understand the reference, she knew it wasn't a compliment. "Not funny, Daniel," she called after him. When that didn't earn her a response, she sighed and followed him into the tunnel.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a very long walk and great deal of complaining from Vala, they at last reached the stargate.

"Have you gotten anywhere with fixing our ride home?" Daniel asked.

Sam looked up, unused to this type of colloquialism coming from Daniel. It was certainly something to be expected of Jack, but she'd have never expected it of Daniel. She grinned, thinking that some of Vala's vivacity might at last be rubbing off on him.

"Well, I can't see anything wrong with the gate or the DHD for that matter. I've examined it inside out."

Daniel reached into the interior of the DHD and removed the power supply examining it closely. "The power supply's been damaged."

Sam frowned. "How?"

He took a closer look at the wiring and frowned. "It's been short-circuited."

Cam frowned. "That's it? The battery's shot?"

Daniel nodded. "It looks like it."

Vala's brow furrowed. "Then all we would need is another power source. That seems almost too easy."

"Not quite." Sam looked again at the inner circuitry, shaking her head. "It would take a massive amount of energy to replace the output of the power source."

"Energy that can't be found here?"

Sam nodded. "Exactly."

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed. "There has to be some way to send the SGC a message."

"An SOS?" Vala suggested. Daniel looked at her, frowning slightly. "I came across it in a file on your computer. It was saying something about SOS being code for help."

Cam paused. "Sam, hasn't this happened to you before? I remember reading a mission report where you used lightning to power the gate."

Sam nodded. "It's a good strategy, but we have no idea when the next storm here is going to be or if they even have storms on this planet. Besides, the atmosphere on that planet was unstable enough to produce very powerful electric storms."

Vala frowned, thinking for a moment. "Perhaps the energy source from one of my…yes, it's possible."

She reached into her pocket, pulling out an unusual looking device and pried away the cover, removing what appeared to be a solar cell.

"Three or so of these cells together, which contain a semiconductor called nitcon ((1)), have a an overall corrosion effectiveness 40,000 megavolts," Vala explained.

Sam stepped forward to take a look at the cell and whistled in amazement. "That's twenty times more effective than any silicon photovoltaic cells we've developed so far on Earth."

Cam's eyebrows shot up. "Photovoltaic?"

"Solar energy."

Daniel nodded. "I see where you're going with this. We could use light energy to power the DHD and dial home."

Sam nodded. "Exactly."

Daniel turned to Vala, slightly stunned that she'd known about the properties of the material.

"Darling, you act as though you're surprised that I know how my own devices work," she said with a smirk. "The person I bought them from knew quite a lot about the mechanics and quoted statistics at me in order to keep my business. Of course, knowing general mathematics, I knew that 2,000 megavolts was quite a bargain; but 40,000...that was far beyond proficient. It would have been a crime to pass up." She reached into her bag and retrieved two more of the cells. "This should do it."

Sam nodded. "All that we have to do is find some way to connect these to the DHD's systems and then replace the cover."

"You'll need some kind of case to hold the cells." With this, Vala produced a clear plastic box with metal knobs on the side, obviously meant for wires to wrap around.

Sam took the box, her grin a mile wide as she worked to connect the box, now stacked to the top with the cells, to the internal circuitry of the DHD, using her knife to strip the wires.

"I never really considered that I would use my devices for something other than escaping cave-ins. I'm rather glad for them."

Cam grinned. "So are we."

"Got it. Now I just need to reconnect these…done." She had allowed the box to remain outside of the actual DHD before replacing the cover so that that cells could collect the sun's energy.

Daniel stepped forward, allowing several minutes for the cells to power up, then pressingthe first symbol. The few seconds that it took for the symbol to light up seemed like an eternity and left him panicking for a moment that their jury-rigging attempt hadn't worked. He let out a sigh of relief when it lit up and then pressed the rest of the symbols, ending with the point of origin.

He'd never in his life been so happy to hear the clicking of the locking mechanism and the gentle _kawoosh_ of the liquidy event horizon surging forward for several moments before falling back into the gate.

"Let's move. We don't know how long the cells will power the DHD."

With this, Sam sent their code through and the five walked forward through the event horizon, their broken-down molecules cascading through the wormholes in space.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile back at the SGC in the gateroom, Walter was leaning back in his chair snoring, a cup of coffee in his left hand, which sat on the desk.

The noise of the stargate activating startled him awake, causing him to spill coffee all down his front. He took almost no notice as he got on the comm immediately and sounded the alert.

"Incoming traveler."

He closed the iris immediately and waited for SG-1's signal. At last, it came through and he opened the iris, poised to close it immediately after SG-1 had made it through.

The five walked through calmly as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened and he closed the iris, for a moment wondering how they could be so calm after having missed their report in time by such an extended period. He considered for a moment that something was out of place, quickly shoving it aside when he saw the relief lighting their faces.

General Landry came rushing in and the guards in the gateroom were still on full alert.

"It's SG-1, sir," Walter reported.

Landry nodded. "Stand down."

With this, the guards lowered their weapons and stepped back to allow SG-1 exit.

"SG-1, report for debriefing immediately."

The five exited, heading toward the conference room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope everyone liked this chappie! Loved writing the Daniel/Vala scenes for this one. 

**First, I'll acknowledge my list of reviewers as of July 31, 2006:**

-Andrew Joshua Talon (1)

-Blessington (1)

-Britta Gelund (1)

-calleighcrichton (1)

-Ellie5192 (2)

-Fiara Fantasy (4)

-ilovedanieljackson (1)

-Insert Witty Name Here (2)

-KariPeytonHalliwell (1)

-Morgana Le (1)

-NadezhdaSt (2)

-Rahainia (1)

-Shinki (1)

-StargateAngel101 (4)

-StargateFan (4)

-starjems88 (5)

-tp96 (1)

-Tubaprincess (4)

-Yarrharr (1)

**38 reviews total! **

I'd especially like to thank the following five people for giving the most reviews of this story thus far: starjems88 (5), Fiara Fantasy (4), StargateAngel101 (4), StargateFan (4), and TubaPrincess (4).

**Secondly, I'd like to offer you a bit more information on the nitcon solar power cells:  
**

_((1)) Nitcon, pronounced 'neat con', is twenty times more effective as a semiconductor than silicon and requires three times less light energy than silicon photovoltaic (solar energy) cells. This name is a combination of the words 'nitrate' and 'silicon'. It has the power of nitroglycerin and the stability and conductivity of silicon. It is used as a high-energy conductor for more efficient photovoltaic (solar energy) cells._

**THIS IS A FICTION POWER SOURCE BASED ON FACT! **

**Next chappie...**Cam and Dr. Lam get back together, Daniel and Vala work together to formulate a theory to defeat the Ori based on Daniel's notes, and more!


	6. Six

**Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

**A/N**: This story fills in the time between _Flesh and Blood_, _Morpheus_, and _The Pegasus Project_. It also offers a possible explanation as to how Daniel and Vala came across the non-Ancient names of those two planets. And there will be included a celebratory dinner btw. d & v in place of the dinner he promised her. Same idea, different reason ;)

* * *

**SIX**

Meanwhile, on Tiryns, Mother's former guard snapped into position as the gate was reactivated, the gentle _kawoosh_ indicating the successful opening of the wormhole. Weapons at the ready, they stood, waiting for the travelers to emerge.

Not to their surprise, the girl and the Ori Prior stepped through, the gate closing behind them immediately.

"The gate has been reactivated, then," the girl said calmly to no one in particular.

The Prior spared her a glance that, if he were human in any way, would have revealed exasperation. "The Gods are not pleased. We will be punished most severely."

The girl nodded nonchalantly, the news seemingly having no effect on her. "Indeed you will be."

She turned her attention to where she knew the inhabitants were hidden with their weapons at ready.

"I would strongly caution against harming us. It will only make for a long, painful death."

Slowly, the inhabitants removed themselves from their hiding places, their weapons still aimed.

"What became of the strangers who were here when I last visited?"

The villagers looked at one another, brows furrowed but it was Namir who answered.

"Their bodies were never found. An accident claimed their lives though without the bodies we cannot be sure what precisely occurred."

Adria turned to him, her gaze fierce. "You dare to lie to the Orici?"

Before he knew what was happening, he had been robbed of his living breath and lay in a crumpled heap on the ground.

To Adria's chagrin, his spirit exited his body, ascending toward the heavens, and she turned on the Prior.

"Is there naught you can do? With his knowledge, our enemy will surely be at an advantage."

"We have found no force to destroy them as of yet unless they are in human form."

She stood faced with a difficult decision. "Bring them. The Ori will no doubt find use for them."

The Prior nodded, reluctantly following her orders, reactivating the Stargate and leading the peasants through at weapon-point. Some choose to die rather than leave their home. Others were captured alive.

The fury burned inside of her as she watched several more of the spirits ascend, knowing that with each death of its people, the enemy grew more powerful.

That was why she needed Daniel Jackson. He would have discovered the location of the weapon by now and would no doubt be able to lead them right to it.

She smiled devilishly, recalling the barrier she had put on the gate. If any of them had passed through it as she'd planned, she would be able to track their movements through the gate network by their radiation signatures.

The time of liberation was at hand and victory was so close that she could taste it. Once she had killed Jackson of course, after he'd lead her to the weapon, the Ori would modify the weapon to destroy the ascended Ancients.

Without them, there would be no help to stop the spreading of Origin. Even the Tau'ri wouldn't be able to stop them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Vala, take a look at this."

She leaned over his shoulder and frowned slightly. "It looks like these two could be names of something based on the way they fit into the text around them," she said pointing at two of the words from his notes.

Daniel nodded. "Or someplace, yes; but this right here…" He frowned slightly.

"What is it?"

"I think I've found the key to finding weapon to defeat the Ori, but I'll need to check the Atlantis databanks to be sure."

Her brow furrowed. "Why the Atlantis databanks? Don't you have everything you need here?"

Daniel shook his head. "Like I said, I think I have it; but the information in the Atlantis databanks will confirm it."

She paused and nodded, looking closer at his notes. "Who's this?"

"Morgan La Fey."

Vala frowned. "Who?"

Daniel shook his head. "I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get this information to the General and get him to set us up a ride to Atlantis."

With this, Daniel and Vala departed for Landry's office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Landry frowned. "Let me see if I understand you, Doctor Jackson. You think that this Morgan whatshername might be the key to defeating the Ori…and you want me to arrange a trip to Atlantis so that you can check their databanks to be sure?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, sir."

Landry paused. "You can travel with Colonel Mitchell aboard the _Odyssey_. He and the rest of SG-1 are working on a way to tie up the Ori supergate. From what Colonel Carter's told me, they're going to need the help of someone from Atlantis, a Doctor Rodney McKay."

Daniel nodded, looking extremely pleased. "Yes, sir. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, Doctor Jackson. Be ready."

"We will."

Landry raised his eyebrows. "We?"

Daniel sighed. "General, I'd like to bring Vala with me." Before the General could protest, Daniel continued. "She's been helping me with the translations. Without her, I wouldn't have been able to decipher the records in the first place."

Giving in, Landry nodded. "Alright. But you're responsible for making sure that she doesn't cause any more trouble."

"She won't."

"Meet with Colonel Mitchell and share your theory with him. He might have some ideas of his own."

Daniel nodded, leaving the office with Vala behind him, who tossed a grin of thanks to the General before closing the door behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A knock on the door startled him, causing him to drop the spoon he'd been holding. He hissed softly as a fleck of hot tomato sauce landed on his finger, effectively burning him.

"Ouch!"

He sucked on the burnt finger to remove the offending drop and grabbed an ice cube from the freezer to soothe his injured finger before moving toward the door. When the knocking persisted, he grunted in annoyance.

"I'm coming!"

The moment he opened the door, Vala swept in, nearly knocking him over. Quickly, he dodged out of her way, closing the door behind her.

Vala set her things down and turned toward him, smirking. "Coming already? But Daniel...the night's only just begun."

He let out a sigh, locking the door. "You've only been here two minutes and you're already giving me a headache."

"Two and a half. What did you do to your finger and where are your glasses?"

He slipped his finger into his mouth again until he found an ice pack from the freezer. "I burnt myself and I wear my contacts to cook so my glasses don't get fogged up from the steam."

She frowned. "What are contacts?"

"They help me see better." He reached up, holding one of his eyes open and removed the contact to show it to her.

She grimaced. "You put THAT ON your eye?"

He replaced the contact and blinked a few times before nodding. "They're less obstructive than glasses." Vala was staring and it was beginning to make him nervous. "What?"

She blinked. "You look different without your glasses. Almost as if you were...a different person."

"Civilian clothing does the same for you," he observed, indicating the white, mid-calf length strapless she was wearing with a matching pair of slingbacks.

"Do you like it?"

He looked at her, considering. "In general, it seems like overkill." Vala frowned and he smiled, continuing. "But it looks stunning on you."

She smirked. "I borrowed this dress from Colonel Carter, actually."

Daniel choked on the tomato sauce he'd been taste testing and his eyes widened. "Sam owns something that hot?" he asked hoarsely, pounding his chest.

"She told me a little story about this dress...that she wore this the night that she at last seduced Brigadier General O'Neil."

Daniel grinned wryly. "That explains it."

"So, what are you making?"

He chuckled. "An American favorite...spaghetti."

She moved behind him, trying to look over his shoulder when the tomato sauce popped into her eye. She pulled back, shouting and with tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Ow, it hurts! Get it out!"

Daniel lowered her into a chair, holding her still. "Quit thrashing so I can see."

When she tried to open her eye, she was punished by a painful stinging sensation.

"Daniel!"

He bolted toward the sink, wetting a wash cloth and folding it before placing it over her eye. He then removed the sauce pan from the heat, turning off the burner before taking her by the hand and leading her toward the couch.

He laid down, legs apart, and she laid between them, leaning back against him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. A thought crossed his mind and he chuckled.

Vala pouted. "What?"

"We have a saying...'curiousity killed the cat'."

Vala snorted, annoyed. "It's not funny, Daniel. What if I'm stuck like this?"

Daniel's eyebrows shot up. "I have an eyepatch left over from Halloween."

As much pain as she was in, even Vala smiled as the humorous image of herself walking around with an eyepatch popped into her mind.

"You'll be fine. If not, we'll take you to the emergency room, okay?"

Vala nodded. "If it's still this bad after dinner..."

She turned around in his arms and Daniel kissed her forehead sweetly, then gently brushing his lips over hers.

"Hmm. I think it's feeling better already."

He laughed softly, nuzzling her neck. "They say that high endorphin levels reduce pain. Your body makes its own pain reliever."

Vala smiled. "And I suppose intimate physical contact is what increases these endorphin levels?"

"It's one of the things that does, yes. Smiling and laughing also helps."

She nibbled his ear. "Right now, I'm experiencing all three."

He shuddered. "So am I," he said softly.

She hesitated. "Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

She paused. "I...I was thinking. There's a new movie out called _Pirates of the Carribean: Deadman's _Chest that I wanted to see. Maybe we could go...together."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up. "As in...a date?"

Val smiled. "Well, I don't think we could explain this off as two friends/coworkers going to see a potentially romantic movie."

His cheeks flushed slightly. "Uh...yeah."

The two sat in silence for several moments before Daniel cleared his throat. "Vala, I've been thinking...why don't you live here with me?"

Her eyes widened. "Live with you? Here?"

He smiled. "Yeah, why not? Then you could live off base and see more of Earth."

"Would your leaders let me?"

He paused. "I'm sure I could persuade them."

"Oh, I'd love to!"

"But you'll have to be discrete...and you'll need to apply for citizenship."

Vala nodded excitedly. "Of course!"

He laughed, her excitement contagious. "Your eye all better?"

She grinned. "Yes. Now let's eat! I'm starving!"

He got up after her and moved toward the stove to check the pasta. He used a fork to pull out one of the strands and taste it.

"Seems done to me. You want to try it?"

She moved to stand beside him, giving the pot of sauce a wide berth. He removed another strand, blowing gently on it to cool it before offering it to her. She opened her mouth and he slid the strand in with his fingers. Sliding her lips around his fingers, she used her tongue to pull it into her mouth, sending shivers through him and bringing forth images of her tongue on his...

After he pulled his fingers away, she chewed thoughtfully.

"Mmm. Soft yet slightly chewy."

Daniel strained the pasta, creating two servings and then pouring sauce over them, sprinkling each with cheese.

"What's this?" Vala asked, holding up the bottle of wine as he set the plates on the table.

"Wine."

"My God, look at how old this is!"

"Wine gets better with age."

Vala smirked. "I guess men and alcohol have something in common after all. Where'd you get this anyway?"

Daniel flushed, clearing his throat. "An old friend owed me a favor."

Deciding to leave that story for another night, she returned her attention to the bottle. "How do you open this?"

He took the bottle gently from her, using the corkscrew to open the bottle. He poured a little into each glass, offering one to her. He then raised his glass, clearing his throat. "To the beginning of what promises to be a beautiful relationship."

Vala smiled, raising her glass to his, a soft 'clink' resulting. "To us."

He nodded, grinning. "To us."

Both sipped the beverage, Vala's eyes widening slightly as she swallowed. "This is wine?"

"Yes."

"I've never tasted alcohol quite this...sweet before."

He chuckled. "Try the pasta."

She copied the way he spun the strands onto the fork before bringing it to her mouth. The explosion of flavor made her close her eyes and give an 'mmm' of approval.

"This is incredible! You made this?" He nodded. "I had no idea..."

He grinned, looking at his plate. "The boys used to tease me for doing wife's work. The first time I cooked Sha're a meal, she couldn't believe it."

Vala smiled sadly. "I'm sure she grew quite fond of it."

He nodded. "She preferred my cooking to the others."

A tense silence passed between them as they finished their meals quietly.

By the end of the meal, Daniel was significantly more relaxed than usual from all of the wine he'd consumed. Between the two of them, they'd drank the whole bottle though Vala intoxicated wasn't much different than Vala sober. And yet...he almost liked her better this way.

The smell of the wine on her breath combined with the scented candles acted as an aphrodisiac, drawing him further into the clutches of ecstasy as they made sweet love on the couch, a gentle jazz rhythm beating softly in the background.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_After the events of _**The Pegasus Project…**

Carolyn heard a knock at her office door and looked up. "Come in."

She froze when she saw Cam enter, looking slightly nervous.

"Hi."

She smiled slightly. "Hi."

He cleared his throat and closed the door behind him. "Look, Carolyn. I'm sorry. You were…"

"Wrong," she finished for him.

He frowned. "Did you just say…?"

Carolyn nodded. "Yes. I was wrong, Cam. I'm sorry. But I was hurt that you were going to tell my father about us without consulting me."

Cam paused for a moment before nodding. There were a few moments of silence before he let out a strangled laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "That was a lot easier than Jackson made it sound."

Carolyn frowned and Cam, who thought she was going to explode on him again, winced.

"You talked to Doctor Jackson about us?"

Cam hesitated for a moment before rushing to explain. "He kinda figured it out, Carolyn. I didn't know what else to do…so when Jackson offered to give me some advice, I took it and…" He paused. "He said I should just let you think it over for a while and that you'd change your mind when you were ready."

Carolyn stared at him. "He said all of that?"

Cam nodded. "That's the gist of it, yeah."

She paused. "While you were stuck on Tiryns, I talked to my father. He wants us to go out to dinner tonight so we can…talk."

Cam's eyes widened. "He…he found out? How?"

Carolyn smiled wryly. "The General has always been too observant for his own good."

"How did he react?"

"He reacted normally."

He frowned. "What exactly do you mean by '_normally'_?"

She shrugged. "He wasn't angry. As a matter of fact, he seemed pleased. He thinks very highly of you."

Cam's eyebrows shot up, a look of surprise crossing his features. "He does?"

She nodded. "He said, and I quote 'Colonel Mitchell is one of the most stubborn men I've ever met'."

He chuckled. "And that's what makes you think he thinks highly of me?"

"Coming from my father, that's a very high compliment."

"So…dinner tonight? When?"

Carolyn offered a half-smile. "I knew you'd understand." She paused, and stood, hugging him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her, his nose in her hair. "I missed you."

Cam smiled. "I missed you, too, honey. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the night you broke it off."

"I should have apologized to you before you went on that mission. I was so afraid that I'd lost you."

Cam sighed. "When we thought we couldn't get back…" He let the sentence trail off, finding it difficult to say exactly what he'd been thinking.

The image of her lifeless body, bleeding from an Ori attack on Earth that couldn't have been stopped because Earth's only hope had been trapped on a desolate planet with no way off, had shaken him to his very core.

He kissed her forehead sweetly, thanking God under his breath for returning him to her.

"I suppose I'll see you later, huh? I'll come by before dinner and we can talk some more, okay?"

She nodded, knowing instinctively that they wouldn't get much talking done at all. She wanted to touch and kiss every inch of him to be sure that he was real and not an illusion from her heartbroken mind. For now, she would have to settle for remembering his sweet scent and how warm he always felt against her.

When he pulled away, she felt cold and empty, watching with pained eyes as he walked toward the door. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned back toward her.

Before she knew that he had even crossed the room, his lips were on hers in one of the hottest, hungriest kisses it had ever been her fortune to be on the receiving end of.

Returning the kiss, she poured every ounce of love into it she could draw from her heart, the comforting feeling of being in his arms again bringing tears of indescribable happiness to her eyes.

The sensations and feelings that the kiss brought forth had Cam groaning into her mouth in ecstasy. He felt his body reacting to her proximity, to the passion as she kissed him back even more hungrily.

"I love you," he whispered as his kisses slowed to sweet, gentle, lingering pecks.

"I love you, too, darling."

Her heart swelled looking into his eyes. She felt as though that single passionate kiss had transformed her from a bitter girl to a fulfilled woman.

Her painful childhood seemed a lifetime ago and was replaced in her heart by the overwhelming love she felt for the man in front of her.

"I'll meet you in the Commissary in a few minutes and I'll tell you all about our last mission, okay?"

She nodded and grinned. "I wouldn't miss it."

Giving her one more peck on the lips, he exited, leaving her standing there grinning like a fool in love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope everyone liked this chappie! Loved writing the Daniel/Vala scenes for this one. 

**First, I'll acknowledge my list of reviewers as of August 4th, 2006:**

-Andrew Joshua Talon (1)

-Blessington (2)

-Britta Gelund (2)

-calleighcrichton (1)

-Ellie5192 (2)

-Fiara Fantasy (5)

-ilovedanieljackson (1)

-Insert Witty Name Here (3)

-KariPeytonHalliwell (1)

-Morgana Le (1)

-NadezhdaSt (2)

-Rahainia (1)

-scarletwitch0 (1)

-SG-1 Bauer (1)

-Shinki (2)

-StargateAngel101 (5)

-StargateFan (4)

-starjems88 (6)

-tp96 (1)

-Tubaprincess (4)

-Yarrharr (1)

**45reviews total! **

I'd especially like to thank the following five people for giving the most reviews of this story thus far: starjems88 (6), Fiara Fantasy (5), StargateAngel101 (5), StargateFan (4), and TubaPrincess (4).

And to my two newest reviewers, scarletwitch0 and SG1 Bauer, thank you for bringing some fresh perspective! In response to scarletwitch0's review, there is still plent of story left to tell. Jack will be making an appearance within the next few chappies. ;)

**Next Chappie:** Possible appearance by Jack O'Neil, Cam and Carolyn finally talk with Landry about their relationship; SG-1 continues their search for the weapon, and much more!


	7. Seven

**Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

**A/N**: This story fills in the time between _Flesh and Blood_, _Morpheus_, and _The Pegasus Project_. It also offers a possible explanation as to how Daniel and Vala came across the non-Ancient names of those two planets. Additionally, Chewbacca and the Sand People remain the property of _Star Wars_ creator, George Lucas and I am merely borrowing them to blend them together and create a look for the Furlings, whom we have never met.

* * *

**SEVEN**

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her look, a soft knock came at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Cam entered, stopping dead when he saw her. Speechless, he let out a whistle as his gaze swept over her thin-strapped, knee length black dress and black slingbacks. Her hair, far different than her usual style, was down and brushing over her shoulders.

"Wow. You look…" He paused searching for the best word. "…amazing."

She grinned wryly. "I'd hope so. I spent over two hours getting ready."

Cam grinned, taking her hands in his. "Well, I'm glad you took the time." Again, he looked her up and down. "Am I going to need to bring my M-16 to keep the wolves away? Because, darlin', you look good enough to eat."

Carolyn blushed and he laughed.

Given that it was her turn to inspect him, she looked her fill. Not surprisingly, he filled out the brown dress trousers, semi-casual royal blue shirt and unbuttoned, open brown jacket spectacularly.

"Speaking of good enough to eat…" she teased.

Cam smirked, hooking his thumbs through the belt loops. "I've still got it."

She laughed, slapping his arm playfully. "I AM bringing an M-16. You'll have more than wolves after you in that."

He chuckled, pecking her lips softly. "We'd better hurry or we're going to be late.

She smiled, nodding. "You just wait until we get back. I have a surprise for you," she said huskily.

Grinning like a fool, Cam opened the door for her and the two were off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The tense silence between the three was nearly unbearable. Landry knew that silence was the strongest test of character. More than anyone he knew the power of silence. He'd stared hard into Mitchell's eyes, his stare one of calculation. He imagined it was one the Colonel knew well. If the man could survive his intense scrutiny and hard questioning then Landry would know that his intentions were honorable.

Landry had gotten to know Mitchell quite well without much exchange of words. Simply watching the airman in action was enough to gauge his morals. This was the final test and so far, he was succeeding valantly.

"Just how long has this been going on?"

Cam cleared his throat and wondered if he had the balls to tell the General thattheir relationship had been going on without anyone's knowledge for several months.

"Several months," Lam replied, seeming to field the questions easily.

Cam wished she would let him say something because when she answered for him, it made him look like a whipped chickenshit afraid to face the consequences of their sneaking around. Yet the look she gave him everytime he tried to speak quickly chased the words he'd been about to speak from his mind.

He couldn't argue with her here in front of her father, despite the temper boiling up inside him at her controlling attitude. Normally, he didn't mind it; but tonight, something seemed to have her in a very bad mood...worse than usual.

"And what exactly has been going on?"

That was the question he'd been waiting for. Naturally, he wouldn't tell her father that they'd been at it like rabbits since they'd first kissed. He'd tell him that...

"That's out of line...even for you," Carolyn replied, glaring at him.

He tried to stop the imminent explosion, but to no avail as his anger flooded out in on of the most explosive temper tantrums he'd had since age ten.

Cam turned to her, seething. "He has every right to ask! He's your father, for God's sake!"

At first, she looked at him, stunned. It wasn't that she'd never seen him lose his temper. He'd lost it plenty of times with her, though never in a public setting...most especially not in front of her father. Her reaction was out of self-preservation as she glared at him.

Cam took a deep breath, trying to level the fury that was turning his stomach ferociously. "I'm sorry."

Landry nodded solemnly, grinning slightly. "I can understand. Despite her best intentions, she's stubborn." He chuckled. "It used to drive her mother crazy dealing with her."

Cam closed his eyes and sighed. "This isn't going at all like I planned," he muttered.

Landry's eyebrows shot up. "That's part of life, Colonel. What a boring world it would be if we always got our way."

Cam shook his head. "This was my chance to show you how much I love your daughter. Instead, all I've done is show how sometimes she can step on my last nerve and send me into a hellfire mood."

Landry grinned. "You've told me and shown me exactly what I wanted to know." Cam looked at him, confused, and the General continued. "Colonel, you're different from a lot of other men Carolyn's dated because, unlike them, you have the backbone to stand up to her when she's wrong. You're what she needs. But I know you have a good head on your shoulders, Mitchell. You know when to leave something alone."

Cam nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Carolyn looked between them, exasperated. "I'm right here."

Cam smirked. "We know."

She snorted in annoyance and excused herself to use the powder room, being sure her foot made contact with Cam's shin. He grunted in surprise, leaning down to rub the injured area after she had gone around the corner.

Landry couldn't help the grin that spread of his features. "Reminds me of her mother at her age. Just as stubborn and just as feisty."

Cam grimaced. "Damn. That's going to leave a bruise."

He knew that he'd pay dearly for his smarmyness later, almost afraid of what she would do this time. He was in for a very rough night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You didn't find anything?" Vala asked, frowning.

Looking rather disappointed himself, Cam shook his head. "Sam found some stone structures, but it looks like they were abandoned nearly 40,000 years ago." (1)

"Did you take any photographs or make any sketches?"

"Yeah. Sam figured Jackson would want a look at them himself."

She smiled. "I don't doubt it. In the meantime, I'd like to see what I can pull from them."

There was a soft crackle, barely noticed by the two until Teal'c voice came over the walkie. "Colonel Mitchell, it would appear we've been discovered." In the background, they could hear weapons blasts and shouts.

"Teal'c, get back to the gate. We're on our way."

"Understood, Colonel Mitchell."

"Sam, did you get that? Head back to the gate. We've been spotted."

"Copy that. I'm on my way."

Cam nodded. "Copy that. See you at the Stargate."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Incoming traveler."

Vala rushed toward the gateroom, thinking it must be Daniel returning from Camel0t. (2) Just as she entered, Daniel stepped through the gate, looking at her expectantly.

"Did you find anything?"

Vala paused. "We didn't find the weapon, but we did find some texts that…"

"Doctor Jackson, Ms. Maldoran, you're needed in the conference room," one of the soldiers informed them.

"I'll explain more when we get to the conference room."

He nodded and both exited the gateroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jack? I didn't expect to see you here."

He grinned. "It's good to see you, too, Danny," he returned sarcastically.

Vala stepped out from behind Daniel, beaming. "General O'Neil! Finally, I can put the man to the face. I've heard so much about you."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Vala, right?" She nodded and he turned to Daniel, a teasing glint in his eyes. "So this is who that bottle of wine was for?"

Daniel flushed slightly. "Yes."

"And Daniel said…you owed him a favor?"

Jack chuckled. "The last time I checked, we were even."

Daniel grinned sheepishly. "What about…ahem?"

Jack blushed slightly. "Oh, that."

Vala looked between the two, eyebrows raised. "What about what?"

He cleared his throat. "Danny helped me plan a romantic dinner for Carter."

Vala's eyebrows shot up even further. "It worked like a charm, I imagine?"

Jack nodded. "Actually, it did."

"He seems to have a knack for romance, doesn't he?" she asked, looking directly at Daniel, who was again grinning sheepishly.

"Sir? We weren't expecting you here for another couple of hours."

The three looked toward the door to find Sam rushing toward them.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Sir?"

She grinned, hugging him tightly. "I missed you, Jack," she said softly.

He smiled, returning the embrace and burying his face in her hair. "I missed you, too, Sam."

Hearing footsteps, Daniel cleared his throat and the two pulled apart, Jack inclining his head in thanks.

"General O'Neil, how was your flight?" Landry greeted.

"Oh, a bit bumpy; but I can't complain, really."

Landry nodded. "You've been briefed, I assume."

Daniel's brow furrowed. "Briefed?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this as he entered. "General O'Neil," he greeted, inclining his head.

"Hey, T. How've ya been?"

"I have been well, General."

"Briefed?" Daniel repeated.

Jack frowned slightly. "Didn't Carter tell you? I'm due for one last tour of the field before I retire."

Landry grinned. "He'll be leading SG-1's next mission through the Stargate.

Suddenly, they heard the door open and Cam rushed in, slightly out of breath. "Sorry, sir."

"Mitchell…or do you go by Shaft here, too?"

Cam grinned. "General O'Neil," he greeted, shaking Jack's hand.

"He's…"

Cam nodded. "I know. He's going to be leading SG1's next mission through the Stargate. Sam told me."

"Are you alright with that, Mitchell?" Jack asked.

Again, Cam nodded. "It would be an honour to serve under your command, sir."

The seven sat down at the elongated glass table, Landry sitting at the head with Jack taking his usual seat and the others following.

"I looked over the photographs and found this gate address hidden in the text," Vala began.

Daniel glanced at the gate address she was pointing to. "For where?"

"According to the texts, this was once a place of worship for the fourth Great Race."

His head snapped up. "The Furlings?"

She nodded. "They might have records that would be helpful."

Jack paused. "We don't know much about them." He turned to Landry. "It sounds worth looking into."

Landry nodded. "I agree. I'll have Walter get started entering the address."

"I pulled it out and wrote the symbols down for you," Vala said, offering the General the notepad where she'd written down the gate address.

Landry nodded, taking the notepad. "Dismissed."

With this, everyone exited, Landry heading to the gateroom, the others to the locker rooms to get suited up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you have the creepy feeling that we're being followed," Vala asked, stepping carefully over a rather wide gash in the ground.

Jack grinned. "All of the time."

There was that distant rustling again. Vala turned in time to catch a glimpse of two beady, red eyes disappearing into the bushes.

"Wait. I saw something. She began walking toward the bushes, zat raised.

Daniel tried to grab her arm, but she twisted out of his grip, using her free hand to part the bushes.

He sighed. "Vala…"

Suddenly, her eyes met a pair of beady, red ones and she jumped back, giving a shout of surprise at the same time that the creature in the bushes let out a high-pitched squeal.

Daniel caught Vala as she stumbled backward, then helping her to stand. "What…?"

"Take a look for yourself," she said breathlessly.

Slowly, he moved forward, parting the bushes. He saw the creature curled into a ball, quivering with fear.

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you."

The creature poked its head out, looking at him for a moment. He nodded and pulled slowly away. When Daniel stood a couple of feet from the bushes, the creature emerged. It couldn't have been more than a meter tall and with its hood back, the creature looked like a blend of Chewbacca and one of the Sand People from _Star Wars_.

"Oé enhos," the creature greeted.

Daniel paused for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. "Oé. Nas no qumeo der o assesta-lo. Sou Daniel Jackson. E esao Vala…"

Vala waved at the creature. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"…Samantha Carter…" Sam waved. "…Teal'c…" Teal'c inclined his head. "…Cameron Mitchell…"

Cam shrugged. "Call me Cam."

"…ê Jack O'Neil. Esso lider."

The creature bowed its head. "Oé. Sou Crïvo. Sou dò Furling."

"Uh…pêmos falar a…uh…falar a algam im…autordàe?"

"Sîm, plasé segae."

Daniel turned to the others as the creature began walking and shrugged. "Uh…obrigado."

With this, the six followed the creature through the woods.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

About an hour later, they entered the village and were surprised to find that most of the creatures were no more than four-fifths of a meter in height.

Jack frowned. "Midgets?"

"The one that we were following must be an unusually tall adult," Daniel observed.

"Midgets or not, they might have the information we need," Vala reminded Jack.

They watched as a creature who appeared to be the leader moved in their direction. His fur was gray and he used a stick to help him walk.

"Oé enhos. Crïvo cotoü-mim sodré seü ectro nes plainkes. Sou lider dò Furling."

Daniel inclined his head. "Oé."

Jack frowned slightly. "Daniel…"

Daniel turned. "Oh. He's their leader."

"Does he have a name?"

"Sou Serdïvo."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Okay…Serdïvo it is."

The creature grinned, revealing two rows of pointed teeth. "Erjüsto partilhar mîm refïcao. Plasé, une-se-mîm."

Daniel paused. "He's inviting us to eat with him…I think."

Vala, who was staring at the creature's teeth, wasn't so sure. "Are you sure he isn't inviting us to be eaten?"

"I'm sure he's not. That wouldn't make sense."

Still staring at the Furling's teeth, Vala gripped his shoulder tightly. "Not all aliens are peaceful, darling."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

With this, he moved forward to follow Serdïvo, the others shrugging and following him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel lifted a rather odd looking piece of meat to his nose to smell it."

"Tenté ò! Tenté ò!" the creature encouraged, gesturing with his hands.

Daniel paused only a moment before trying it. He chewed thoughtfully before taking another bite. "Good."

Serdïvo grinned and nodded. "Bom."

"Bom," Daniel agreed.

He turned toward Vala, offering her a piece. "It's good. Try it."

She hesitated only a moment before sucking the meat from between his thumb and index finger. When he removed his fingers, she chewed thoughtfully.

"Mmm. This _is_ good."

He turned his attention back to Serdïvo to find a group of the creatures staring at them.

Vala frowned. "What?"

Serdivo looked between them. "Vocé ê éla séo emaràndo, vocé no séo?"

"Uh…cortejé, sim."

Serdïvo nodded, smiling and turned to the others. "Emaràndo."

Immediately, the others returned to their meals.

"Pücur álo."

Daniel nodded. "Proémos arma dî Myrddin a pairé Ori."

"Ori?"

"Sim…uh…false gods of Orgin…deüses näon Orîgêm."

Serdivo frowned, turning to a small Furling beside him. "Traléga üs téos á mîm."

Moments later, the young creature returned. Daniel set the tablets in his lap, leaning in close. "This is in Ancient."

Jack's eyebrow's shot up. "Anything useful?"

Daniel's brows furrowed. "I'll need more time." He looked at Serdïvo and gestured at the tablets.

"Tomé séu tême, Danyel Jackson."

* * *

**Author's Note:** (1) & (2) are facts taken from the Stargate SG-1 episode, _Insiders_. 

**Note: The Furling language is based on Portuguese. Also, here are the translations of the phrases from the text:**

**Oé enhos**---_Hello strangers.  
_**Oé**---_Hello  
_**Nas no qumeo der o assesta-lo**.---_We didn't mean to frighten you._  
**Sou**---_I am_  
**E esao**--- _(literal) And these are..._  
**Esso lider**.---_He is our leader._  
**Sou dò**---_I am of the_  
**Pêmos falar a algam im autordàe**?--- _(literal) Can we speak to someone in authority?  
_**Sîm, plasé segae**.---_Yes, please follow._  
**obrigado**---_thank you_  
**Crïvo cotoü-mim sodré seü ectro nes plainkes**.---_Crïvo told me of your encounter in the woods._  
**Erjüsto partilhar mîm refïcao.---**_I was just about to partake of my meal.  
_**Plasé, une-se-mîm**.---_Please, join me._  
**Tenté ò! Tenté ò!---**_Try it! Try it!  
_**Bom**.---_Good.  
_**Vocé ê éla séo emaràndo, vocé no séo**?---_You and she are mated, are you not?_  
**Cortejé, sim**.---_Courting/dating, yes._  
**Emaràndo.---**_Mated._  
**Pücur álo**.---_You seek something._  
**Proémos arma dî Myrddin a pairé Ori.---** _(literal) We're looking for Myrddin's weapon to stop the Ori._  
**Traléga üs téos á mîm.---**_Bring the texts to me._  
**Tomé séu tême**---_Take your time._

**Also, I'd like to take this time to once again tell you all how much I've enjoyed working on this story.**

I have written this chappie (chapter 8) especially for those who requested a little Jack/Vala/Daniel interaction. If you paid attention to the last chappie for the D/V dinner scene, I gave you a hint with the bottle of wine.

**Now for my list of reviewers as of August 6th, 2006:**

-Andrew Joshua Talon (1)

-Blessington (2)

-Britta Gelund (3)

-calleighcrichton (1)

-CrazyLikeAFox (1)

-Ellie5192 (2)

-Fiara Fantasy (6)

-ilovedanieljackson (2)

-Insert Witty Name Here (3)

-KariPeytonHalliwell (1)

-Morgana Le (1)

-NadezhdaSt (2)

-Rahainia (1)

-scarletwitch0 (2)

-SG-1 Bauer (1)

-Shinki (2)

-snowflake-shona (1)

-spacemonkey (1)

-StargateAngel101 (6)

-StargateFan (4)

-starjems88 (7)

-tp96 (1)

-Tubaprincess (6)

-Yarrharr (1)

**58 reviews total! **

I'd especially like to thank the following four people for giving the most reviews of this story thus far: starjems88 (7), Fiara Fantasy (6), StargateAngel101 (6), and TubaPrincess (6).

And to spacemonkey1129, who is my newest reviewer and new to a warm welcome. I've reworked chapter seven just for you to include the D & V dinner scene to take place just before the events of _Pegasus Project_ in honor of their discovery of two possible places where Merlin's weapon could be hidden.

Also to CrazyLikeAFox and snowflake-shona, two other new reviewers.

Feel free to send me PM's with your comments on an updated chapter if you wish!

Also, spacemonkey, I've put in a bit more on the Cam/Landry/Lam dinner scene just for you. ;) Hope you enjoy it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Next chappie...**We could very well find out where the weapon is hidden. Sam/Jack, definite Daniel/Vala, and possible Cam/Lam moments to come.


	8. Eight

**Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

**A/N**: This story fills in the time between _Flesh and Blood_, _Morpheus_, and _The Pegasus Project_. It also offers a possible explanation as to how Daniel and Vala came across the non-Ancient names of those two planets. Additionally, Chewbacca and the Sand People remain the property of _Star Wars_ creator, George Lucas and I am merely borrowing them to blend them together and create a look for the Furlings, whom we have never met.

* * *

**EIGHT**

"A little slow today?" Daniel teased, slipping by him easily and putting the ball into the net. It slid down with a satisfactory swish.

Daniel bounced it to Mitchell, who caught it with both hands. "No…just wore out." He dribbled the ball back and forth between both hands, but the moment he tried to move around Daniel, his left leg collapsed under him.

He let out a surprised shout of pain, clenching his teeth and clutching at his shin. Concerned, Daniel let the ball roll away and dropped to his knees.

"Let me see it."

Cam batted his hands away from his sweatpant-covered leg.

"Come on. Don't be a baby. Let me see it."

With this, he slid the leg of the sweatpants up and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Did you do this just now?"

Cam shook his head, clenching his teeth. "It's just a bruise. I can handle it."

Daniel frowned. "Obviously not. What the hell happened?"

"Carolyn kicked me in the shin at dinner the other night for being a smartass."

Daniel stared at the bruise disbelievingly and let slip a low whistle. "Damn. That's worse than the bruise Vala left when she…" Then realizing what he was saying, he shut his mouth, his gaze dropping from Cam's.

Cam's eyebrows shot up. "She bit your…" Daniel grimaced and nodded. "Hard?" This earned not only a grimace but a deep flush that reached the roots of his hair.

For his part, Daniel was speechless.

Cam chuckled. "Maybe Sam's more your type after all, Jackson."

"What makes you think that?" he asked, slightly flustered.

"She seems like she would be more…traditional when it comes to…"

Daniel's cheeks flushed. "Well, you'd think that…"

Cam's eyebrow's shot up again and a telltale smirk came over his features. "You walked in on her with another guy, didn't you?" Daniel, in an attempt to steer the topic away from dangerous waters, continued his examination of Cam's shin.

Seeming to take that for confirmation, Cam's smirk widened. "So you've seen her…you know…all natural?"

The flush of Daniel's features deepened and still he said nothing.

"Leads a man to wonder what a female scientist looks like without her lab coat if you catch my drift."

Daniel looked up, glaring at him. "I should deck you on principle."

Cam's eyebrows shot up. "A little sensitive there, Jackson?"

Daniel grunted. "She's practically a sister to me and I don't like hearing you talk about her that way."

Cam raised his hands defensively. "Sorry." Though he knew there was more to it. "Were you ever…attracted to her?"

"She's attractive and I noticed, if that's what you mean."

Cam shook his head. "You know what I mean."

The look Daniel gave him clearly told Cam that he was getting far too personal for his liking. "Why? Are you attracted to her any special way?"

Cam grinned. "I'd have to be blind, sterile, and dense as hell not to be."

Daniel frowned. "That's a hell of a thing to say."

"Yeah, I know. But you can't deny that she's attractive."

Daniel smiled wryly. "After several years of seeing both her feminine side and her masculine side, I can admit that she's attractive. But we've never had those kinds of mutual feelings for each other." Realizing that he'd given Cam exactly what he wanted, he waited for the man to use it against him.

"So you've had feelings like that for her?"

In a way very much unlike him, he startled wrestling with Cam in order to avoid the question. The two men grappled, enjoying the horseplay.

The moment Cam reached for his love handles to tickle him, however, Daniel jerked away. "I don't think so," he said.

Cam laughed. "Hey, I'm straight as an arrow. You can ask Carolyn."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll tell me about your sex life," he said sarcastically, pinning Cam's hands above his head.

Cam smirked. "You've been hanging around Vala way too much, Jackson."

He tried to throw Daniel off, but Daniel wouldn't have it. "And you've been hanging around with your new girlfriend too much, Mitchell. It's turned you into a sissy, whipped chickenshit."

Cam winced, Daniel's last words striking a nerve. "Yeah? You're the one who let Vala bite your…"

Daniel landed a light punch in Cam's shoulder getting a rise out of the other man, who soon gained the upper hand.

Cam smirked. "How do you like the tables being turned, huh?"

Daniel grunted, struggling against the other man's grip. "I don't, you smug-ass bastard."

With a hard heave, Daniel was soon back in control, laughing breathlessly.

"I hate to interrupt, darling, but you've had your fun. We should get back to work on those translations and Colonel Mitchell should get that shin looked at."

"What are you? My mother?"

This earned him a playful slap on the back of the head from Daniel, leaving Daniel laughing when Cam punched him in the shoulder. "As much as I hate to admit it, Cam, she's right. We really should get back to work and you need to get that looked at."

Vala sighed and offered Cam her hand. When he was standing, she wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Vala glared at him. "You looked like you needed help walking."

Cam was about to protest, but Daniel elbowed him in the ribs. "Just let her help." With this, he wrapped Cam's other arm around his shoulders and the three moved slowly toward the infirmary.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Cam limped into the infirmary, he spotted Carolyn coming out of her office. He groaned internally, knowing she was going to be pissed.

He'd tried to pretend like it he was fine, but he'd barely been able to walk the last couple of days. How he'd kept up, he didn't know.

The moment that Doctor Lam saw them, she looked about ready to faint.

"What happened? I thought you said your shin was fine?"

With a grunt, he climbed onto the bed and despite his protests, Vala pulled up the leg of his sweatpants.

Carolyn's eyes widened and she fought down a gasp of horror. A bruise about six inches long and three inches wide marred the skin of his shin. It was mostly purple with a few black and blue spots.

Daniel let out a whistle. "Damn. It didn't look that bad when I first got a look at it."

"Well, I'm sure your little wrestling match only agitated it more," Vala observed.

Doctor Lam raised her eyebrows, though she said nothing. Her gaze turned to Cam, telling him very clearly by her look that she wasn't happy he'd lied to her.

"You need to quit acting like such a tough shit, Cam, or you're going to be bleeding internally one of these days and never even know it."

The tone of the comment surprised Daniel, as he'd never seen her react quite this way before. Apparently, it was something Cam was used to because he looked at her unflinchingly.

"It was fine for the first 36 hours."

Carolyn sighed, shaking her head. "I swear, Cam. You can't let go of your pride enough to know when you could be seriously hurt."

Cam frowned. "It's not my pride, it's my principles."

She snorted. "Do your principles include an amputated leg? Because if you'd walked on this for another day without getting medical attention, that's just what you'd have." She scribbled something on a clipboard and then looked up at him. "You're on bed rest for the next 12 hours." Carolyn held up her hand to stall his protests. "And you're going to be on crutches for a couple of days at least."

Again, Cam frowned. "But that means…"

Carolyn nodded. "You won't be going off world until you're off the crutches."

Cam glared at her, clearly blaming her. "Ah, hell."

Instead of storming out like he normally would have, his shoulders sagged and he pouted like a two-year-old, muttering to himself and avoiding the others' gazes.

As Carolyn moved toward her office, Daniel and Vala followed her.

"Will he really be out of commission for three days? We really need him…"

"I'm sure that General O'Neil can do without him if necessary," she replied.

Daniel nodded and glanced over at Cam, who was still sulking and looking like he desperately wanted to hit something.

"Is he going to be alright?" Daniel asked.

Carolyn sighed. "If you mean do I think he'll get over it, yes. But he's not going to be an easy patient until he's able to walk on his own again."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah…with his past, I wouldn't expect him to be. He gave the nurses hell at the hospital until he walked out on his own two feet."

"You'll know the moment he's off bed rest because he'll be wandering around the base on crutches looking for something to do."

Daniel smiled. "I have no doubt."

With this, he and Vala exited the infirmary, headed back to Daniel's office to continue work on the translations.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Back so soon?"

Cam looked up to find Jack smiling down at him. Cam grunted. "Yes, sir."

"Is that annoyance in your voice, Colonel?" Carolyn asked as she entered the room with an ice pack for his leg. "You have only yourself to blame for lying to me and telling me you were fine."

He looked at her, anger and bitterness flashing in his eyes.

She said nothing more, placing the large ice pack on his leg and leaving the room.

Jack looked down and saw the bruise on Cam's leg. "So what happened to your leg?"

"Carolyn kicked me in the shin for being a smartass."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "That's what the bruise is from?" Again, Cam grunted and Jack grinned. "You're not the first one of us to get injured by an angry woman."

"Yeah, I was there when Vala gave Jackson that shiner," he muttered.

Jack's eyebrows shot up even higher. "I was talking about the time Carter bit my hand and left a nice-sized bruise." He paused. "She decked him? When?"

"A few days ago when he got her all riled up."

Jack chuckled. "Sorry I had to miss that. Would have been a nice change. I'm usually the one who gets hit."

Cam sighed. "I should've run while I had the chance."

"From Lam?" Cam nodded. "I can tell you don't mean it, Mitchell."

Cam paused considering and again sighed. "I suppose you're right. I wouldn't have run if I had ten Jaffa warriors coming at me."

Jack nodded and a moment of silence passed between them. "So you're confined to Earth for a few days…"

The displeasure in Cam's eyes flared. "Yes, sir."

Jack paused. "I'm sure it'll take some time for Daniel and Vala to get through the translations anyway."

"Three days?" Cam asked sarcastically.

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "I could ask them to stall if you'd like."

Cam sighed, shaking his head. "No, sir. For once I'm going to take my lumps like a man instead of acting like a two-year-old having a temper tantrum."

Jack nodded. "You should be up and about in a few hours. Why don't you meet us in the Commissary for dinner?"

Cam nodded and smiled slightly, pleased at the invitation. "Yes, sir. I'll be there."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Now for my list of reviewers as of August 6th, 2006: **

-Andrew Joshua Talon (1)

-Blessington (2)

-Britta Gelund (3)

-calleighcrichton (1)

-CrazyLikeAFox (1)

-Ellie5192 (2)

-Fiara Fantasy (7)

-ilovedanieljackson (3)

-Insert Witty Name Here (3)

-KariPeytonHalliwell (1)

-Morgana Le (1)

-NadezhdaSt (2)

-Pyroheart101 (1)

-Rahainia (1)

-scarletwitch0 (2)

-SG-1 Bauer (1)

-Shinki (2)

-snowflake-shona (1)

-spacemonkey1129 (2)

-StargateAngel101 (7)

-StargateFan (5)

-starjems88 (8)

-tp96 (1)

-Tubaprincess (7)

-Yarrharr (1)

**67 reviews total! **

I'd especially like to thank the following four people for giving the most reviews of this story thus far: starjems88 (8), Fiara Fantasy (7), StargateAngel101 (7), and TubaPrincess (7).

I'd like to thank my newest reviewer Pyroheart101.

Feel free to send me PM's with your comments on an updated chapter if you wish!

Also, spacemonkey, I've put in a bit more on the Cam/Landry/Lam dinner scene just for you. ;) Hope you enjoy it.


	9. Nine

**Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

**A/N**: This story fills in the time between _Flesh and Blood_, _Morpheus_, and _The Pegasus Project_. It also offers a possible explanation as to how Daniel and Vala came across the non-Ancient names of those two planets. Additionally, Chewbacca and the Sand People remain the property of _Star Wars_ creator, George Lucas and I am merely borrowing them to blend them together and create a look for the Furlings, whom we have never met.

* * *

**NINE**

Daniel sighed, massaging his eyes. "Any luck."

Vala shook her head. "None." She paused. "Let's continue after dinner, shall we? I'm rather hungry."

He nodded. "Cam's probably off bed rest by now. Do you think we should stop by the infirmary?"

Before Vala could answer, there was a light knock at the door. They turned to find Cam standing on crutches in the doorway.

"Hey. You two going to work through dinner?"

Vala smiled. "We were just coming by to ask if you wanted to join us."

"Actually, General O'Neil invited us to join him, Colonel Carter, and Teal'c at O'Malleys. Carolyn agreed to meet us there."

Daniel and Vala looked at each other, then back at Cam and nodded. With this, the three exited Daniel's office, headed for the main gates.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack's eyebrows shot up as he saw the remaining four walking toward the table.

"It's about time. We've been stalling for the last 15 minutes."

Daniel laughed. "Don't look at me. Vala drove us."

Jack frowned slightly. "Is that legal?"

Vala smirked. "Well, I did get pulled over by a rather dashing police officer."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "And of course, she laid on the charm to talk him out of giving her a ticket."

She shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?" Daniel grunted. "Come on, darling. It was one little peck."

"I still say I shouldn't have let you drive… especially with the injured party back there," he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Cam.

Sam grinned, shaking her head. Jack smiled, turning to Carolyn. "What's your excuse, Doc?"

"I was behind her."

Sam snorted into her beer and laughed. Even Daniel laughed, earning him a stern glare from Vala, which promptly shut him up.

Cam grinned. "Speaking of 'sissy, whipped chickenshit', Jackson…"

Everyone grinned, trying not to laugh. Daniel's eyebrows shot up and he stared hard at Cam for several moments before moving to sit down. Vala slid in next to him with Cam and Carolyn on the end.

Jack raised his hand, calling the waitress over. She immediately strode toward them, smiling.

"What can I do for you?"

Jack smiled. "Could we get another pitcher of Bud Light and…" He turned to Daniel. "You good with iced tea?" Daniel nodded and Jack turned toward Carolyn. "What about you, Doc?"

"I'll have a virgin daqauri, thanks."

The waitress jotted their orders down on her notepad and looked up. "Can I start you off with one of our happy hour appetizers?"

Jack looked around at the others, who nodded. "Yeah…let's go with the cheese bread and three baskets of wings."

"Half orders or full orders?"

"Full orders."

The waitress nodded, writing that down as well. "I'll give you a few minutes to decide what you'd like for your main course."

As the waitress walked away, Vala looked at the menu, frowning slightly. "Daniel, what's calamari?"

"Squid."

"And what's squid?"

Daniel sighed. "It's an aquatic animal with eight arms."

Vala scrunched her face up in disgust. "I'll have what you're having then. I trust you know more of what you're ordering than I do."

Several minutes later, the waitress returned with their drinks and appetizers, and took their orders. The waitress inclined her head, smiling and collected their menus before leaving.

"What is salmon anyway, Daniel?" Vala asked.

"A type of fish." Vala's face fell. "You should like it. You can use the tarter sauce to cover up the mild fishy taste."

A moment of silence passed between them before Jack broke it. "So, any luck on the translations?"

Daniel sighed. "None and we've been at it for almost 20 hours."

Cam shrugged. "Maybe it's a good thing you broke away. It'll give you a fresh start when you get back."

Vala's eyebrows shot up. "That's exactly what I told him."

Jack smirked. "So Danny…you and Vala, huh?"

Daniel smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

Vala grinned excitedly. "He's asked me to move in with him."

At this news, everyone's eyebrows shot up. "It seems like just yesterday you were denying that you even cared if something happened to her, Jackson."

He shrugged, gripping Vala's hand under the table. "Things change, I guess."

"So when's the wedding?" Jack teased.

Daniel flushed. "Now I wouldn't go that far just yet…"

"Don't I need to become a citizen first?"

"Actually, last I heard, being married to a native gives them a reason to speed the papers through," Sam offered.

Daniel could see the wheels turning in Vala's mind and he shook his head. "We can't get married just to hurry the papers through. That's ludicrous."

Vala was slightly put off by his attitude, though from looking at her you could never tell.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several moments later, their dinner arrived and Daniel offered Vala a bite of their salmon. She closed her lips around the fork and he carefully slid the utensil from her mouth, she chewing thoughtfully.

Vala grinned. "Mmm. This is good."

He laughed. "I told you you'd like it."

She smiled, squeezing his hand underneath the table and gave him a peck on the cheek. His face heated slightly and he cleared his throat, ignoring the others smirking at them.

Vala noticed their gaze and her eyebrows shot up. She turned Daniel's head toward her and brushed her lips gently against his several times in succession.

"Vala, people are staring," he said under his breath.

She smiled, cupping his cheek and slipping her tongue out over his lower lip. "Let them stare."

He simply gazed at her for a moment before one of his hands slid to her waist and he deepened the kiss.

"New love," Jack offered to the crowd that was staring.

Several with smiles on their faces and others with gazes of envy turned back to their meals.

"Alright, kids. I think it's past everybody's bed time. Let's get the bill paid and head out."

"Hey, Jackson! I'm going to catch a ride back with Carolyn!"

Daniel smirked and nodded. "Have fun, Mitchell and don't get too carried away or you'll regret it!"

Cam shook his head, grinning and walked toward Carolyn's truck.

"Daniel, can I drive again?"

Daniel had told himself he'd say no if she asked to drive again, but he couldn't quite bring himself to. With a sigh, he handed her the keys.

She giggled excitedly and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled, thinking that anything was worth that.Vala climbed in on the driver's side while Daniel climbed in on the passenger's side.

"Make sure your seatbelt is on this time."

Vala nodded, clicking the belt into the buckle. She put the key in the ignition and turned it forward until she heard the engine roil to life.

"Which one is the brake again?"

Daniel buried his face in his hands. "The short, fat one on the left. and the tall, skinny one on the right is the gas."

She pressed on the brake, shifting the vehicle into drive. Slowly, she let up off the brake not wanting a repeat of last time where she'd let up all at once and nearly crashed into a pole. She looked back and forth on both sides of her as she backed out to be sure she wouldn't hit the two cars she was parked between. Once she was out, she straightened the wheel and applied light pressure to the gas.

Daniel looked relieved that she was finally beginning to understand the concepts of _'less is more'_ and _'nice and easy wins the race'_.

She gasped softly, suddenly slamming on the breaks and promptly turned off the ignition.

"What are you...?"

She brought a finger to her lips to shush him and indicated several cars down where it looked like a couple was making out. Daniel squinted a bit and then his eyes widened as he realized it was Jack and Sam. They were making out in obvious sight, but neither really seemed to notice.

The muffled noises caused Daniel to swallow roughly, knowing that this was voyeurism and it was wrong on so many levels. But he couldn't deafen himself to the blissful sighs or the delicate whimpering sounds any more than he could turn away from the erotic sight.

His eyes closed and the sounds that reached him sent his mind reeling, picturing Vala in Sam's place and he in Jack's. He could feel himself reacting and he clenched his thigh tightly, trying not to squirm at the discomfort within his jeans that was increasing with every sound.

His eyes opened when he heard a soft noise in much closer proximity than the others and he looked over to see Vala clenching the steering wheel hard. Something inside of him snapped when his gaze fell on her lips, her tongue peaking out to moisten them.

He pressed her body against the car door with his and brought his mouth down to hers in a heated, hungry kiss. He caputured her surprised gasp with their kiss, his hands sliding gently up the curve of her spine, causing her to arch her back into him.

Suddenly, the sharp din of laughter brought Daniel crashing back to reality. He pulled away abruptly, straightening his shirt and adjusting his trousers. When his gaze met hers, he saw the confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"When we get some work done on the translations..."

This didn't seem to reassure her so he took her hand, grasping it between both of his and kissed her knuckles. She smiled faintly and started the ignition again, heading back toward the base at Cheyenne Mountain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel shoved her hands away for the hundredth time as she continued to grope him, which didn't help his concentration any at all. He'd been working on the translations since they'd gotten back from dinner and she just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Vala, stop! I'm trying to concentrate on these translations."

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about what she'd seen in that parking lot earlier and the way that Daniel had kissed and touched her. The blood in her veins was still surging with heat and she wanted very much to have Daniel doing to her the things that she'd seen General O'Neil doing to Colonel Carter. His nearness wasn't helping at all because it only encouraged her body in its reaction.

She snorted. "You haven't gotten a single thing done."

He turned and glared at her. "That's because I've got you groping me like a dog in heat. Now will you leave me alone so I can concentrate? I mean it, Vala."

With this, she turned on her heal to exit the office.

"Where are you going?"

She smirked. "Well, since you're too busy for me, I'll just look for someone else to entertain me."

She'd worked him into a frenzy and dangling this in his face was the last straw. He bolted from his chair and pressed her up against the door, leaning down to take her mouth in a heated, possessive kiss.

"No," he growled. "You want to have sex, we'll have sex. But if we do, you'd better leave me the hell alone so I can get some work done."

She quickly came to her senses, his words acting as a bucket of cold water. She swallowed roughly. "No, no. You're right. We should try to get some work done now. We can play later."

He pinned her hands against the door and laid nibbling kisses down her neck. "It's too late now. You've got me so that I can't think straight."

Vala managed to slip out of his grasp and reached the pitcher of cold water that was sitting on his desk. She turned and before he could react, she poured the whole pitcher over his head.

As she set the empty pitcher on the desk, Daniel stood there, wet from the waist up and spit water from his mouth.

Vala laughed uncontrollably until Daniel stooped low and settled her over his shoulder. Laughing, he carried her out of his office and towards the locker rooms.

"Where are you taking me? Put me down!" She pounded her fists into his back, but it only earned her a sharp smack on the bottom. She yelped in surprise, but continued beating at his back.

Once they reached the showers, he used one arm to steady her while using his free hand to turn the water all the way over to cold. With one last sharp smack to her bottom, he set her underneath the cold spray.

She gasped, then attempting to escape the cold sheets pouring over her. She glared at him as he stood there laughing, tears coming to his eyes.

She smirked. "Why don't you join me, darling?"

Before Daniel completely comprehended what she was doing, she'd pulled him forward, causing him to lose his balance and tumble with her underneath the spray. Both gasped and leapt from the shower.

Both laughed when they saw that they were soaked from head to toe, and she hugged him tightly, sighing contentedly.

Daniel leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. "Feel better?" She nodded, smiling. "Now let's get some work done."

Vala laughed. "We'd better change into something dry first."

With this, the two headed toward Daniel's quarters to change.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you all enjoyed the driving scene and the cold shower scene between Daniel and Vala. I've been stalling things a bit so our dear Cam can recover from his injury. Now, back to business. ;) 

**Now for my list of reviewers as of August 9th, 2006: **

-Andrew Joshua Talon (1)

-Blessington (2)

-Britta Gelund (3)

-calleighcrichton (1)

-CrazyLikeAFox (1)

-Ellie5192 (2)

-Fiara Fantasy (7)

-ilovedanieljackson (3)

-Insert Witty Name Here (3)

-KariPeytonHalliwell (1)

-Morgana Le (1)

-NadezhdaSt (2)

-Pyroheart101 (2)

-Rahainia (1)

-scarletwitch0 (2)

-SG-1 Bauer (1)

-Shinki (2)

-snowflake-shona (1)

-spacemonkey1129 (2)

-StargateAngel101 (7)

-StargateFan (6)

-starjems88 (10)

-tp96 (1)

-Tubaprincess (9)

-Yarrharr (1)

**72 reviews total! **

I'd especially like to thank the following four people for giving the most reviews of this story thus far: starjems88 (10) TubaPrincess (9), Fiara Fantasy (7), and StargateAngel101 (7).

Feel free to send me PM's with your comments on an updated chapter if you wish!

Also, spacemonkey, I've put in a bit more on the Cam/Landry/Lam dinner scene just for you. ;) Hope you enjoy it.

**Next Chappie**: We find out something very interesting about Merlin's weapon.


	10. Ten

**Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

**A/N**: This story fills in the time between _Flesh and Blood_, _Morpheus_, and _The Pegasus Project_, and _The Uninvited. _It also offers a possible explanation as to how Daniel and Vala came across the non-Ancient names of those two planets. And on another note, for the purposes of my story I will be ignoring the episode _Insiders_, but I'll be including _The Uninvited_. Also, I will be disregarding the episode _200_

_

* * *

_

**TEN**

"So how does it look?"

Carolyn grinned. "Congratulations, Cam. You can come off the crutches."

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" He hopped off the bed, wincing slightly at the pain in his shin.

"Slow down, tiger. I only said that you could come off the crutches. You need to rest that shin for a while longer before you're back in action."

Cam snorted. "What do you suggest I do? Sit around and knit?"

Carolyn paused. "You COULD go with my father to his cabin. He's been planning the trip for a couple of months now and it would be good for you two to spend some time together…"

"You're going to see your mother, aren't you?"

Carolyn looked at him, puzzled. "How did you know?"

"I remember your father mentioning that you'd been planning to," He paused. "Wait a minute…is this your idea or his?"

Chewing her lower lip, she paused. "His. But I think it would be a good idea, Cam. A male bonding thing."

He sighed. "Alright…on one condition."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Yes?"

He grinned. "That we try that new position I've been telling you about."

She frowned. "That's blackmail."

He shrugged. "That's the offer. Take it or leave it."

She smiled, shaking her head. "I won't let you forget it if you go back on your word."

He smirked. "Oh, I won't. I won't."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_After the events of _**The Uninvited**…

Vala looked up when she heard the door to the office open and saw Daniel enter.

"Did you find anything new?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nothing we don't already know. What about you? Were you able to decode the rest of the records?"

Sighing, she shook her head. "Nothing. I…"

Suddenly, the ring of a cell phone penetrated the silence. Daniel dug into his pockets, at last finding the phone.

"Jackson." His eyes widened slightly. "When?" He nodded. "Where are you?" He pulled a pad and pen toward him jotting something down. "Got it. We're on our way."

Vala frowned as he hung up the phone and dropped the pen. "What's going on?"

Daniel ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. "Jack's in the hospital."

She looked at him in surprise, her mouth open slightly. A moment later, she grabbed their jackets from the chair, tossing Daniel his, both of them exiting the office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A couple of hours later, the two entered the emergency room at Penrose Hospital and approached the nurse's station, the heavy thunder rumbling loudly outside.

"We're here for Jack O'Neil," Daniel said breathlessly.

The nurse looked up. "Are you family?"

Daniel paused and Vala nodded. "I'm his sister-in-law and Daniel's his brother."

The nurse eyed them suspiciously for a moment before looking up Jack's information. "He's just been moved to room 225 from the ICU."

Daniel nodded, thanking her and dragging Vala toward the elevator.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The environment in hospitals had always irked him. He supposed it was because many who came to the hospital were dying and that ominous fate hung in the air like a vapor on a humid day. The cold air, also a gloomy sign of death, never failed to give him goosebumps and the silence that filled the rooms and corridors was more deafening than a thousand ear-piercing screams.

Daniel frowned slightly as he and Vala entered to find Sam sitting at Jack's bedside, her eyes red and her face wet with tears.

"How is he?" Vala asked.

Sam's grip on the unconscious Jack's hand tightened and she swallowed roughly, clearing her throat. "Stable…for now."

Daniel sat down in the chair next to hers and hugged her tightly, allowing her to use his shoulder for a pillow.

"What happened?"

She shook her head, wiping away the tears with a hand. "I don't know. One minute he was cooking something on the stove, the next…he'd collapsed." She sighed. "I realize now that I should have taken him to the infirmary on base. If this is an alien virus…"

Daniel rubbed her back soothingly. "Now that he's stable, maybe we can move him."

Vala frowned. "We can hardly move him out of here like this," she said, indicating his unconscious state.

The three looked up to see Cam and Teal'c enter. Cam frowned, laying a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. "Is he alright? What happened?"

Sam sighed, closing her eyes. "He's stable for now. He just…collapsed." She paused. "We need to have him transported to base in case this is an alien virus."

"Way ahead of you. Carolyn's right behind us with a quarantine team and a presidential order," Cam said.

Though she smiled on the outside, on the inside Sam wanted to scream. She'd given one of the paramedics a bloody nose when he'd denied her demand to accompany Jack to the hospital in the helicopter.

Naturally, they'd allowed it after that. Some of her earlier panic had dissipated now that he was stable, but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him other than a low white blood cell count. They were still waiting on the blood test results to determine if the cause of the low immune cell count was cancer.

She shuddered at the thought of it, not wanting to believe his collapse could be the result of the late stages of cancer. Besides, he hadn't shown any other symptoms that related to late-stage cancer. He'd been recovering from a very intense cold the last few days, which could explain the low white blood cell count.

And he'd been acting oddly since yesterday afternoon. He'd fallen asleep immediately after an extremely short love-making session this morning and he'd been even more irritable than usual. She'd mentally shrugged off the last two as part of his recovery, but now she was beginning to wonder if there was some kind of alien cause for his unusual lack of energy.

"Sam." She was pulled from her thoughts by Cam calling her name. She shuddered, goosebumps prickling her skin. "The quarantine team is here. They've almost got him ready to transport."

She nodded, standing. "I want to ride with him."

Daniel frowned sympathetically. "I know you're worried about him, Sam. So are we. But they don't have room for you. Why don't you ride back in my jeep? We'll stay behind him the whole way."

She paused before reluctantly agreeing. "Okay."

He smiled weakly, squeezing her hand. "Everything's going to be alright. Have a little faith."

With a nod, she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder. Daniel wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently until he felt her relax. He smiled, pulling back.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

She smiled weakly, nodding. "I'll be fine."

Carolyn sighed. "He's secure. Let's go."

The team rolled him away and Carolyn placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. "We'll do everything in our power to help him.

"I know," Sam said softly, nodding.

The others then followed Carolyn out of the room, staying close behind Jack as he was wheeled out to the transport vehicle.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! Sorry it's so short. I wanted to add the cliffhanger in the right place. I actually came up with the idea for Jack's trip to the hospital just the other night. Can't remember how really as I was half-asleep. Read on to find out just what's going on with Jack. The Ori plot will continue after Jack's situation has been resolved. 

**Now for my list of reviewers as of August 22nd, 2006:**

-Andrew Joshua Talon (1)

-Barbie2 (1)

-best thing since cookies (1)

-Blessington (2)

-Britta Gelund (5)

-calleighcrichton (1)

-CrazyLikeAFox (1)

-Ellie5192 (4)

-Fiara Fantasy (9)

-ilovedanieljackson (4)

-Insert Witty Name Here (3)

-KariPeytonHalliwell (1)

-Morgana Le (1)

-NadezhdaSt (2)

-Pyroheart101 (3)

-Rahainia (1)

-scarletwitch0 (2)

-SG-1 Bauer (1)

-Shinki (3)

-snowflake-shona (2)

-spacemonkey1129 (4)

-StargateAngel101 (7)

-StargateFan (6)

-starjems88 (11)

-tp96 (1)

-Tubaprincess (9)

-Yarrharr (1)

**86 reviews total!**

**BREAK DOWN BY CHAPTER:**

-One---5 reviews  
-Two---4 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Four---10 reviews  
-Five----5 reviews  
-Six----9 reviews  
-Seven---12 reviews  
-Eight---8 reviews  
-Nine---6 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Personal Messages---5

**THREE FAVORITE CHAPTERS:**

-Seven---12 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Four---10 reviews

I'd especially like to thank the following four people for giving the most reviews of this story thus far: starjems88 (11), TubaPrincess (9), Fiara Fantasy (9), and StargateAngel101 (7).

I'd like to thank my newest reviewer, Barbie2.

Feel free to send me PM's with your comments on an updated chapter if you wish!


	11. Eleven

******Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

**A/N**: This story fills in the time between _Flesh and Blood_, _Morpheus_, and _The Pegasus Project_, and _The Uninvited. _It also offers a possible explanation as to how Daniel and Vala came across the non-Ancient names of those two planets.

And on another note, for the purposes of my story I will be ignoring the episode _Insiders_, but I'll be including _The Uninvited_. Also, I will be disregarding the episode _200. _

I will most likely do a sequel to this, but any sequel will also most likely disregard a majority of canon from here on unless otherwise noted.

* * *

**ELEVEN**

When Sam entered the Infirmary two mornings later, her eyes were red from tears and her face was pale, which, combined with the dark circles under her eyes gave her a ghostly appearance. She slid quietly into the chair that had been placed just outside of the quarantine tent.

Her gaze flew first to Jack's thinning hair, her throat constricting as she recalled just three mornings ago running her hands through the silvery strands, his hair still thick despite his age.

Her eyes then wandered over his sallow cheeks to his once lush lips, which had now lost all of their color. He looked so vulnerable this way, almost like a sickly, wounded panther slowly loosing its battle for life. The sight brought the tears forth anew, and she allowed them to fall silently, only a brief, soft whimper of pain ever passing her lips.

Suddenly, there were slow, calm footsteps behind her and she jumped, her heart racing as she turned to find Doctor Lam striding toward her. She immediately wiped the tears away, swallowing roughly.

"Is there any change in his condition?" she asked, her voice slightly gravelly.

Doctor Lam frowned, shaking her head sadly. "None. But I think I've isolated the root cause and I can tell you with 100 percent certainty that it's not cancer and that it's genuinely alien."

Sam smiled weakly, somewhat relieved by the positive diagnosis. "So it's not fatal?"

Doctor Lam smiled. "No, it's not fatal."

It took every ounce of her willpower not to stand and dance around like a gleeful five-year-old who'd gotten her first real taste of ice cream.

"Sam?" came a weak, hoarse query behind her.

She froze, hardly daring to believe her ears. She turned toward Jack and let out a soft gasp when her gaze met his, the blue irises sparkling like light reflecting off of water, burning into hers. "Jack?" she said softly.

Jack smiled broadly, drinking in the sound of his name rolling from her lips. No 'sir' or 'Colonel' or 'General'. Just his name. Simple, yet the most heartwarming word he'd heard in his life.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she returned with a lopsided grin.

He groaned softly as a stabbing pain shot through his body. "What in the hell happened?"

"You collapsed almost three days ago while you were making dinner," Sam supplied. "Don't you remember?"

Jack frowned. "Massaging his temples. "Yeah, some of it." Suddenly, a grin lit up his features. "How's the guy you decked? Did he live?"

Sam's eyes widened slightly and a blush stole into her cheeks. Behind her, Doctor Lam raised an eyebrow, but she said nothing.

"You saw that?" Sam asked.

Jack nodded, smiling. "I was semi-conscious at the time, but I saw it, yeah."

Her blush deepened and she cleared her throat. "His nose only needed a little surgery and a dozen stitches."

His smile widened and he chuckled, shaking his head. "That's my girl."

Strangely, the comment filled her with pride and swelled her heart fit to burst. "So how are you feeling?" she asked.

He sighed. "A few aches, but otherwise fine."

Doctor Lam nodded. "Just take it easy for now, General."

Smiling weakly, Jack nodded. "Ya sure you betcha."

A soft laugh escaped Sam's lips, pleased to see some of the old Jack shining through.

"I'm going to let the others know you're awake," she said, standing to leave.

At this, Doctor Lam looked up. "Not too many at a time."

Sam nodded. "I understand."

She strode out the door toward Daniel's quarters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few hours later in the Infirmary, Daniel and Vala were by his bedside, both looking weary though not nearly as much as Sam.

"How are you?" Daniel asked solemnly.

Jack shrugged. "I've been better."

A few moments of heavy tension filled the space between them before Vala broke in with a short report on their progress with translating the records.

He grinned, evidently pleased. "Nice. So you've almost got it figured out?"

Vala nodded. "A few more hours should do it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw Cam and Teal'c entering the room.

"We'll be back later to check on you," Daniel said with a smile. "Don't harass the nurses too much while we're gone."

Jack laughed weakly. "I can't make any promises…but I'll try."

Daniel then exited with Vala behind him and Cam and Teal'c moved forward, Cam taking the chair.

"General O'Neil," Teal'c greeted, inclining his head. "I am glad you are well."

Jack sighed. "Not 'well' exactly, but getting there."

"Well, this is a first," Cam said, a teasing tone in his voice.

With a grin, Jack turned toward him. "Get a good look, Mitchell, because I don't plan to be tied to a hospital bed again for a long time."

Carolyn entered with a needle, intending to draw another blood sample. "Okay, boys. Let the General rest. He'll need it after the intense shock his body has gone through."

Nodding, Cam and Teal'c stood, both offering Jack a smile before leaving the Infirmary.

"If needles and blood make you squeamish, just turn your head or close your eyes," she said.

He chuckled. "Piece of cake. I've had needles stuck in me so many times I don't really notice it anymore. As for blood…well, you can hardly avoid it in my line of work."

Carolyn nodded, carefully inserting the needle into his arm and slowly drawing the blood. She removed the needle and placed a gauze pad over the wound, pressing slightly hard and wrapping medical tape around it.

"Is that too tight?" Jack shook his head. "Good." She picked up the syringe, moving back toward her office. "I'll be back in to check on you in an hour."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, slipping into a fitful sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Jello?"

She shrugged setting the tray down on the moving table and pushing it into the tent toward him. "It's what Doctor Lam asked me to give you. She said you should start off easy."

Shaking his head, Jack took a bite of the wiggly blue dessert.

Sam watched him enthusiastically devour the jello, a smile on her lips. "Hungry?"

He laughed. "I've been out for almost three days. Hell, yeah. I'm hungry."

Setting the empty container back onto the tray and pushing it away, he laid back, closing his eyes and sighing.

He heard a click and there was a pause before the soft, familiar jazz strains began playing softly. He chuckled, humming along.

_Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
Cause I only have eyes for you dear  
The moon may be high  
But I can't see a thing in the sky  
Cause I only have eyes for you _

Sam smiled, nodding. "It's the first song we danced to on our first official date. _I Only See You_ by Rod Stewart."

Again he chuckled. "Yep. I still can't believe I let you drag me into that jazz club." He opened his eyes and looked into hers, smiling. "But I'm glad you did."

_You are here, so am I  
Maybe millions of people go by  
But they all disappear from view  
And I only have eyes  
Yes I only have eyes for you  
For you _

"I'd better let you get some rest," she mumbled, standing to leave.

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Everyone keeps treating me like some kind of cripple. I've had enough rest. Two days' worth. Stay."

Wincing at his comment, Sam slid slowly back into the chair and Jack frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Her head snapped up and she hesitated, looking as though she were trying to invent a half-truth.

"I…"

"Don't bullshit me, Sam. I know that look. You're working up some complicated cock and bull story that you hope I won't follow and that I'll just accept it because it's you."

Again, she winced. "The truth is…Doctor Lam can't find anything wrong either."

Jack sighed. "So maybe there isn't anything wrong with me if she can't find a problem."

She shook her head. "No, Jack. Your white blood cell count is still low and there's no obvious explanation for why your hair is falling out or why your body is shape-shifting the way it is."

He grunted in frustration and from the pain in his muscles and joints. His chest suddenly felt tight and he was beginning to get dizzy. His hand shook violently as he ran it through his thinning hair. "If she can't find anything wrong, what the hell's going on?"

"Give her time," Sam assured. "I'm sure she'll find something."

Her eyes went to his hands and she saw that he was clenching them. Her eyes widened and her heart jumped into her throat. "Jack, what is it?"

His response was a grunt and suddenly, the equipment monitoring his biosigns began beeping rapidly. Her eyes flew to the monitor and widened. His heart rate had jumped to 185 bpm and his blood pressure had increased by three times.

Doctor Lam rushed in with several nurses in tow and Sam backed away, watching helplessly as his body convulsed and twisted, a grimace of pain on his face.

"I need 10 milligrams of morphine now!" Lam shouted. A nurse brought it right away and Lam injected it into the crook of Jack's arm, looking up at his vitals.

He gasped for air, his body still convulsing. The numbness overtook him without warning and his vision blurred. He tried to shout Sam's name, but only a breathy gasp escaped. His hand grappled at the air, looking for her hand. Sam shot forward, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tightly, laying a hand across his forehead.

"He's going into shock! Another 5 milligrams!"

His eyes closed and his body stilled, his vitals gradually returning to normal. Lam's head fell back and she let lose a sigh of relief. "He's fine. He just blacked out. Once the morphine is out of his system, he should come back around." She turned to Sam, running a shaky hand through her hair. "What happened?"

Sam shook her head, swallowing roughly. "I don't know. We were talking and he started clenching his hands. The next thing I knew his heart rate had skyrocketed…"

Lam shook her head. "We might not be so lucky next time. If this happens again, we might lose him. His body is already weak from the low white cell count and the stress of his collapse."

"Have you found anything yet?" Sam asked worriedly.

Again, Lam sighed. "Not yet. But I think I'm getting close." She looked at the unconscious man on the bed. "If we can keep him out of danger for another few hours, I should be able to find out what's going on and outline possible treatments."

Sam nodded, her throat tightening. "I think I'm going to get some sleep. Let me know when he wakes up."

Lam nodded and watched Sam exit the Infirmary before returning to her work.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everybody enjoyed this chappie! You'll find out more about what's going on with Jack in the next chapter or two. ;) I've had quite a bit of fun with this part and if this story keeps going well, I'll do a sequel. I've already got a bit of the ending to this story planned out as well as a bit of the sequel. No, I'm not ending it already. 

This story is going to go on for several more chappies at least. I'm extremely pleased at how successful this story has been. It's nearly had 100 reviews! Only three short as of August 23, 2006! I'm sure that will be quickly remedied, however. The day it hits 100 will be a day to celebrate. That breaks the record for the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story! Thanks to ALL of my fans! Without you, none of this honour would be possible!

I hope reading this story gives you cause to read my other published works later on! Though I mainly publish under the pseudo GM Grantham, I also publish under the pseudos ginamr and Michelle Russ as well as my legal name, Gina M. Romano.

Again, thanks to all of you for your support and your excellent reviews!

**Now for my list of reviewers as of August 23rd, 2006:**

-Andrew Joshua Talon (1)

-Barbie2 (2)

-best thing since cookies (1)

-Blessington (2)

-Britta Gelund (5)

-calleighcrichton (1)

-CharmedAli (1)

-CrazyLikeAFox (1)

-Ellie5192 (4)

-Fiara Fantasy (9)

-ilovedanieljackson (5)

-Insert Witty Name Here (3)

-KariPeytonHalliwell (1)

-Morgana Le (1)

-NadezhdaSt (2)

-Pyroheart101 (4)

-Rahainia (1)

-SailorNeo (1)

-scarletwitch0 (3)

-SG-1 Bauer (1)

-Shinki (3)

-snowflake-shona (3)

-spacemonkey1129 (5)

-StargateAngel101 (7)

-StargateFan (7)

-starjems88 (12)

-tp96 (1)

-Tubaprincess (10)

-Yarrharr (1)

**97 reviews total!**

**BREAK DOWN BY CHAPTER:**

-One---5 reviews  
-Two---4 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Four---10 reviews  
-Five----5 reviews  
-Six----9 reviews  
-Seven---12 reviews  
-Eight---8 reviews  
-Nine---6 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Eleven---11 reviews  
-Personal Messages---5

**FOUR FAVORITE CHAPTERS:**

-Seven---12 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Eleven---11 reviews

I'd especially like to thank the following five people for giving the most reviews of this story thus far: starjems88 (12), TubaPrincess (10), Fiara Fantasy (9), StargateAngel101 (7) and StargateFan (7).

I'd like to thank my newest reviewers, SailorNeo and CharmedAli.

Feel free to send me PM's with your comments on an updated chapter if you wish!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chappie:** More on Jack's mystery illness.


	12. Twelve

******Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

**A/N**: This story fills in the time between _Flesh and Blood_, _Morpheus_, and _The Pegasus Project_, and _The Uninvited. _It also offers a possible explanation as to how Daniel and Vala came across the non-Ancient names of those two planets.

And on another note, for the purposes of my story I will be ignoring the episode _Insiders_, but I'll be including _The Uninvited_. Also, I will be disregarding the episode _200. _

I will most likely do a sequel to this, but any sequel will also most likely disregard a majority of canon from here on unless otherwise noted. Oh and if you listen to "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down on repeat with this chappie, it might bring about the right mood ;)

For those of you who have already read this chappie, I've decided it's too short and have added more at the end so if you've read it, you can just skip to the part that you haven't read.

* * *

**TWELVE**

He awoke in the late evening covered in a cold sweat. His body twitched and he clenched his teeth. He couldn't stay still any longer. Without so much as flinching, he pulled the I.V. from his arm, then removing the sensor on his finger, the loud, rapid beeping once again filling the room.

He made a dash for the door, sliding into the corridor, and sprinting toward Sam's quarters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lam rushed into the room, surprised to find Jack gone from the bed. Without hesitation, she was on the phone to Landry to apprise him of the situation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All but the rash commands of his mind were irrelevant as he ran towards Sam's quarters ignoring the blaring of the base sirens, knocking urgently at her door. It opened moments later and she looked at him surprised to see him standing outside of her door. Before she could react, his hand was over her mouth and he was dragging her from her room.

Sam's mind raced, confusion bubbling to the surface at his odd behavior. She halted and turned to look into his eyes removing his hand from her mouth. Remaining silent, he grabbed her hand and began pulling her along behind him.

"Jack," she said softly. "You shouldn't be out of the Infirmary."

He said nothing, still tugging her along behind him, unable to think of anything but getting free of this trap, his mind driving him toward the ultimate escape. As they rounded a corner, Jack stopped dead as did she when they found themselves faced with several men in uniform holding their weapons up, ready to fire.

Major Connors frowned, gesturing with his free hand that they didn't mean any harm. "Sir, let her go. You're ill. You should be in the Infirmary."

Again, Jack said nothing, pulling Sam closer to him, gripping her hand tightly, and his eyes narrowed in distrust.

Sam frowned. "Jack…"

Without warning, they were moving again. He ignored the shouts of Connors, which echoed behind them. His features were set in grim determination, to do what she didn't know. He couldn't seem to hear her or anyone else and his movements were impulsive, yet decisive as though he were trapped and trying to find a way to break free.

She stopped, wondering if a physical action would get his attention. As he was tugged to a stop, he turned and frowned at her.

"Jack, what's going on with you? Where are we going?" she asked.

A sigh of exasperation passed her lips as he again didn't respond, merely urging her to follow him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where are they?" Felger muttered as he used internal sensors in an attempt to track them. He'd searched through the entire complex three times and he still couldn't find them.

Vala frowned. "Maybe his biosigns aren't human any longer."

Running a hand through his hair, Daniel sighed. "Even if that were the case, wouldn't we still be reading Sam's biosign?"

Felger paused. "Not necessarily. If he's masking his biosign, he could be masking hers."

Cam entered, catching Felger's comment, and sighed. "Then how do we find them?"

Frowning, Felger pinched the bridge of his nose. After a moment, he straightened, rapidly keying several commands into his computer. "If we can reprogram the infrared motion sensors to pick up his unique electro-chemical signature, we might be able to track his movements and box him in." Several moments later, he smiled in triumph. "Got him. He's headed toward the gate room."

Immediately, Cam's hand flew to his radio. "Teal'c, what's your 20?"

Teal'c's reply cut in over the radio a moment later. "Level 19 section 3-C, Colonel Mitchell."

"He's headed toward the gateroom. You close in on him from behind. Jackson and Vala will cut him off at the gateroom. I'll take a team and block him from below. Connors?"

"Yes, sir?" came the Major's militaristic reply.

"You cut off his ascension to ground level. He can't leave the base."

"Understood, sir."

Cam turned to Daniel and Vala, his expression as hard as granite. "Let's move." His words were simple, but the emotion behind them spoke volumes. He was afraid, he was angry, and he wouldn't let anything stop him from returning the General to the Infirmary alive and unharmed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mitchell nodded, signaling with his left hand to move forward while his right remained on the zat. As the others moved forward, Cam reached for his radio. "Jackson, what's your 20?"

"We're in place outside of the gateroom."

Cam paused for a moment. "Connors? Your 20?"

"We're on level 26, sir. We've sealed off the elevator to ground level."

"Teal'c?" Cam asked.

"In position."

Cam held out his hand, indicating for his group to stay where they were. "Alright everyone's in place. Move in, Teal'c."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They were trying to box him in. He knew they would. He just hadn't expected them to find him this soon. He had expected it would take them so long that he'd be through the gate before they ever figured out where he'd been going. He paused for a moment, thinking of what to do next. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw the power box and moved toward it.

She'd stood by long enough. He wasn't himself and she suspected it was caused by whatever alien virus he was infected with. She moved forward with him, grabbing his arm, her features stony. "Sir, stop." He looked at her, his expression unreadable. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her wrist as he twisted it off with his free hand. She gasped, clutching her wrist. "What the hell!"

He ignored her, ripping the cover off of the power box and tugged hard and quick before Sam could stop him, causing all of the wires to break from the battery.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The lights flickered before the room went black altogether, the slowing grind of the power generators shutting down echoing through the room.

"Ouch, Daniel! That's my foot!"

Cam's voice came over the radio, slightly panicked. "What the hell was that?"

"I believe General O'Neil has tampered with the voltage box," Teal'c observed.

Daniel smiled slightly, shaking his head, imaging how Cam must be reacting to his obvious statement.

Vala fumbled for her radio as well. "He may think that he can blend in better in the dark. With what we've seen so far, I wouldn't be surprised if he could."

"Keep an eye out."

Vala nodded. "We will."

She released the radio, her hand returning to her weapon and holding it at the ready.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When he was just around the corner from the gate room, he took note of the two heat blotches just outside of the door. They were trying to cut off his escape. He took a step forward, moving to knock them unconscious.

"Daniel!" Sam shouted in warning.

It was too late. Daniel and Vala slumped to the floor unconscious. She felt the panic setting in, but pushed it back so that she could think clearly. She sucked in a deep breath and drew back her fist, hating that it had come to this. When he turned, her fist hurtled forward connecting with his jaw with an unsatisfactory crunch. She winced at the sound, hesitating in her action. Her moment's hesitation gave him just the advantage he needed as he scooped her up over his shoulder.

She gasped in surprise and grabbed at the material of his hospital gown, afraid that she would fall. A strong hand squeezed hers, causing her to freeze. For the first time since he'd come to her quarters, it occurred to her that her Jack was aware of what was going on even if he might not be able to pull free of the force that was controlling his every movement.

"Jack?" she whispered.

Just as quickly, the alien force was back in control carrying her into the control room. She struggled against his grip, but it was useless.

"Jack, listen to me. You have to fight it. Whatever's controlling you, you have to fight it."

He didn't set her down as he entered the gate address into the computer before turning to return to the gateroom. Over his shoulder, she skimmed the gate address several times, memorizing it should she need it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel groaned at the pain in his ribs as he tried to stand and he looked over, barely able to see Vala's outline in the dark. He squinted slightly feeling around for his glasses, at last finding them several inches away. He slipped them on, sighing in relief when he found that they weren't broken.

He reached a hand toward Vala, finding something solid beneath his hand, and shook gently.

"Vala, are you alright?"

She sat up slowly, blinking a few times, before laying her hand on top of Daniel's. She sighed. "I'm all right. Just a bit of a headache." With the tips of her fingers, she massaged her temple. "Are you all right, darling?"

He nodded. "I think so." He sucked in a breath, clutching at his ribs. "Other than a few bruised ribs, fine."

There was a crackling and then Cam's voice came over the radio. "Jackson, what's going on? Jackson, do you copy?"

Daniel fumbled for his radio. "He tackled us from behind."

"He's in the gateroom. Do what you have to do."

Daniel winced, knowing what this would come down to. "Got it. Over and out."

He and Vala stood gingerly, Vala entering the manual override code on the door, her finger held over the _enter_ button.

"On the count of three," Daniel said softly. "One…two…three."

She jammed her finger against the _enter_ button and the moment the doors slid open, they rushed in, weapons held ready.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When the two entered, they were surprised to find that the gate was active. Apparently, Jack had only shut down the lighting and internal sensors.

"Jack!" Daniel shouted.

The figure turned and in the dim light, Daniel's gaze rested on a face that was no longer recognizeable as that of Jack O'Neil. His skin, colored a medium grey, was stretched so tightly that his bones looked about ready to rip through and nearly all of his hair was gone. The eyes looking back at Daniel were completely black, causing an involuntary shiver to run down his spine, the man before him reminding him frighteningly of the monsters from his childhood nightmares. With the exception the dark eyes, Jack's face was featureless.

Daniel's hand shook violently as he raised the zat, taking aim at him. "Jack, listen to me, please. I don't want to do this."

The creature that was once Jack narrowed its eyes and, contrary to Daniel's earlier observation, a slit on its face that he assumed to be a mouth parted in a snarl, revealing two rows of pointed teeth. Without warning, it lunged at him and Daniel fired. Two shots later, it fell to the ground unconscious and he caught a gasping Sam just before she hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, leaning against him while she regained her balance. Several moments later, she dropped to her knees fearing the worst as she pressed two fingers to Jack's neck feeling for a pulse.

She sighed in relief. "He has a pulse, but it's faint."

Immediately, Daniel was on his radio, calling for Doctor Lam.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two days later, Jack was lying in a bed in the Infirmary, not wanting to open the eyes and doing all he could to pretend it had all been a dream. The experience was certainly surreal enough to have been a dream. He recalled with painful clarity everything that he'd done. He'd hurt Sam...he'd hurt Daniel...His mouth formed a grimace as the memories played back in his mind like a minature movie.

He recalled overhearing Doctor Lam explaining to Sam what had happened.

/\/\/\/\/\

_"It was a sort of nanovirus. The reason we couldn't detect before was that it had adapted to his electro-chemical structure."_

_Sam spoke, her tone slightly disbelieving. "That still doesn't explain what happened after Daniel zatted him. Why did the changes to his physical appearance begin undoing themselves?"_

_"The energy from the zat blast disabled the nanovirus, allowing his immune system to recognize it as an outside invader and attack it."_

_Again, he heard Sam's voice. "Was he aware of what was happening?"_

_"Yes, but the virus was in control. I don't doubt he tried to fight it. However, I do doubt that he was able to regain control for more than a few moments. There really wasn't anything he could have done."_

/\/\/\/\/\

"Jack?" came a soft feminine voice. He didn't move and he didn't say a word. "I know you can hear me." Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze.

She cupped his chin, forcing him to look at her. "No one blames you."

Again, he diverted his gaze. "They should," he mumbled.

She brushed her lips against his and he jerked away. A hurt expression crossed her features and her hand fell from his face. "Don't," she said sharply, once again gripping his chin and forcing him to look at her. "Don't even think it, Jack O'Neil." She lowered her head, pressing her lips to his. When he tried to turn away again, her grip on his chin tightened and she held him still, continuing her assault on his mouth. Several moments later, she pulled away for air, breathing heavily.

"Sam..."

Her hand covered his mouth, interrupting him. "It's not your fault, Jack. You know it's not. You weren't in control of your actions. Don't you even run away from me. I love you, Jack O'Neil and nothing, organic or mechanical is ever going to change my mind."

He sighed, frowning. "I'm not so sure it's not my fault." He paused. "I need time, Sam."

She diverted her gaze, nodding, and moved to exit the Infirmary, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everybody enjoyed this chappie! This was a fun one because Jack does some out of character things that make the story loads more dramatic. I personally enjoyed this one. I've had quite a bit of fun with this part and if this story keeps going well, I'll do a sequel. I've already got a bit of the ending to this story planned out as well as a bit of the sequel. No, I'm not ending it already. 

This story is going to go on for several more chappies at least. I'm extremely pleased at how successful this story has been. Thanks to ALL of my fans! Without you, none of this honour would be possible!

I hope reading this story gives you cause to read my other published works later on! Though I mainly publish under the pseudo GM Grantham, I also publish under the pseudos ginamr and Michelle Russ as well as my legal name, Gina M. Romano.

Again, thanks to all of you for your support and your excellent reviews!

**Oh and here's the scoop on the virus Jack was infected with:**

The Techno-Organism virus possesses all of the qualities of organism and machine (shape-shifting, self-healing).  
Behavior is altered.  
Powered by lifeglow (essential to functioning); lifeglow--combo of electricity & mysterious life force/spirit of organism.  
This virus also alters the physical structure through nano-technology and the changes are extremely painful, leading to extreme stress on the body (Once virus becomes active in organic host, begins converting organic flesh of host into T-O flesh).  
Uncontrolled shape changes.  
Memories retained, but thought patterns radically altered (leading to changes in behavior).  
Can interface with machinery.  
Virus causes infected person to lose control of actions.  
The virus can't be detected unless you know what to look for because nanoprobes adapt to the body's electrochemical signatures.  
Electromagnetic energy pulses are this virus's weakness.

**So in essence, the zat gun "short-circuited" the virus.**

**Now for my list of reviewers as of September 5th, 2006:**

-Andrew Joshua Talon (1)

-Barbie2 (3)

-best thing since cookies (1)

-Blessington (2)

-Britta Gelund (5)

-calleighcrichton (1)

-CharmedAli (2)

-CrazyLikeAFox (1)

-Ellie5192 (4)

-Fiara Fantasy (9)

-ilovedanieljackson (6)

-Insert Witty Name Here (3)

-KariPeytonHalliwell (1)

-LucreziaNoin86 (1)

-Morgana Le (1)

-NadezhdaSt (2)

-Pyroheart101 (6)

-Rahainia (1)

-SailorNeo (1)

-scarletwitch0 (3)

-SG-1 Bauer (1)

-Shinki (4)

-snowflake-shona (4)

-spacemonkey1129 (7)

-StargateAngel101 (8)

-StargateFan (8)

-starjems88 (13)

-tp96 (1)

-Tubaprincess (12)

-Yarrharr (1)

**113 reviews total!**

**BREAK DOWN BY CHAPTER:**

-One---5 reviews  
-Two---4 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Four---10 reviews  
-Five----5 reviews  
-Six----9 reviews  
-Seven---12 reviews  
-Eight---8 reviews  
-Nine---6 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Eleven---11 reviews  
-Twelve---11 reviews  
-Thirteen---4 reviews  
-Personal Messages---5

**FIVE FAVORITE CHAPTERS:**

-Seven---12 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Eleven---11 reviews  
-Twelve---11 reviews

I'd especially like to thank the following five people for giving the most reviews of this story thus far: starjems88 (12), TubaPrincess (12), Fiara Fantasy (9), StargateAngel101 (8) and StargateFan (8).

I'd like to thank my newest reviewer, LucreziaNoin86.

Feel free to send me PM's with your comments on an updated chapter if you wish!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**Next Chappie...**More on Jack's guilt. Will he and Sam be able to make things right between them?


	13. Thirteen

**********Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

**A/N**: This story fills in the time between _Flesh and Blood_, _Morpheus_, and _The Pegasus Project_, and _The Uninvited. _It also offers a possible explanation as to how Daniel and Vala came across the non-Ancient names of those two planets.

And on another note, for the purposes of my story I will be ignoring the episode _Insiders_, but I'll be including _The Uninvited_. Also, I will be disregarding the episode _200. _

I will most likely do a sequel to this, but any sequel will also most likely disregard a majority of canon from here on unless otherwise noted.

For this chappie, Jack's point of view is reflective of "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down and Sam's point of view is mostly reflective of "How Far" by Martina McBride

* * *

**THIRTEEN**

Two days later, the group stood outside of Jack's room, wanting to see him.

Lam shook her head. "I'm sorry, but he doesn't want to see anyone; especially not the two of you." She sighed. "I can understand. The nightmares kept him awake nearly all night."

Sam frowned. "Has he talked about it at all?"

Again, Lam shook her head. "He hasn't said a word and every time I bring it up, he looks away and tunes me out."

"He'll talk about it when he's ready. You know Jack. The more you push, the more he pulls. Give him time," Daniel said, smiling weakly.

Cam paused. "Can I just see him? He needs to know that we're here for him. I won't force him to talk about anything he doesn't want to talk about. I just want to see him."

Lam hesitated before realizing that Cam was probably the best thing for him. They were more similar than either would admit and Cam would know well enough not to pity him or patronize him.

Plus as much as he didn't want to admit it, General O'Neil needed the company. She nodded, allowing him to enter the other room.

"Like Doctor Jackson said, give him time," she said, offering Sam a weak smile.

Sam sighed sadly and nodded, gazing into the other room for several moments where Jack lay before turning to head back to her quarters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack's eyes opened when he heard a chair creak next to his bed, poised to rant at whomever it was that he wanted to be alone; but to his surprise, he didn't mind Mitchell's company.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Mitchell cleared his throat, and commented on the weather forecast and how it would be nice fishing weather on Saturday.

Jack nodded, his response a simple, "Yep."

Again, a silence lapsed between them, Mitchell tapping his fingers impatiently on his thigh. Several moments later, Mitchell sighed and said, "With all due respect, sir, stop sulking and get over it."

Jack looked at him, slightly stunned, self-righteous anger boiling up inside of him. "Sulking? Get over it?"

Mitchell's affirming nod only fueled the flaming anger blazing inside of him. "You're the one who broke it off. According to Jackson, she came to his quarters in tears last night."

He felt his muscles tense and his throat tighten. "Get to the point, Mitchell," he barked.

With a sigh, the other man shook his head. "When you refused to see her, she was fighting not to fall apart. All that I'm saying is let her see you."

Jack stared at him defiantly, though his voice was gravelly and shook as if he were fighting back the urge to shout. "No."

"Why?"

He grimaced. "Whenever I look at her, I see…"

Mitchell bowed his head slightly, nodding. "It's tough, I know. But at least you weren't in your right mind when you did what you did." His eyes met Jack's, a cold, dead look in them. "I was. I murdered innocent people. I was perfectly aware of what I was doing."

Jack knew what it was to be ashamed of one's past. He had more than just this experience that he wasn't proud of. Charlie…God, he missed Charlie…and Skara.

"You were following orders," Jack said, knowing it was a weak defense.

Mitchell shook his head. "Regardless…those people were innocent." Both men knew that some orders weren't meant to be followed. Orders didn't justify violating their beliefs. "Just talk to her."

Jack paused. "I'll think about it."

Mitchell nodded and gave Jack a weak smile before exiting the Infirmary.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two days later, he bolted awake, breathing harshly as he tried to push the images of the nightmare away. Still shaken and confused, he looked around for Sam and he felt the breath-taking panic filling him when he couldn't find her.

He called her name into the darkness but it came out as only a whisper. He tried to call her name louder; but again, it was a mere murmur. His heart and head felt ready to explode from the intensity of the fear coursing through him.

His eyes closed for only a moment before opening again. He called her name for the third time and winced slightly at the volume. His tense muscles relaxed, relief flooding through him when he saw her rushing toward him. Falling back against the pillows, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Thank God," he muttered.

She grasped his hand tightly, causing his eyes to open. His expression was full of love as he cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"Did you have a nightmare? Doctor Lam told me you were shouting for me..."

Jack sighed. "Sam…sit down. We need to talk."

She frowned sitting in the chair next to his bed, still gripping his hand her expression anxious. "What is it?"

He hesitated. "Do you remember when I told you about the four months I spent in that Iraq prison?" She nodded. "I didn't tell you everything. I've tried to forget…I've had to forget."

She brushed her thumb over his cheek, offering him support. "I killed in cold blood to escape. The woman…she was just as trapped, just as much of a prisoner as I was. She was going to scream for reinforcements so I slit her throat."

He swallowed roughly. "I stood there for the longest time looking at the bloody knife and then at her dead body…back and forth. I had nightmares about it for years. I would be inside my own mind, telling myself not to kill her; but I always did. No matter how hard I fought, I always killed her."

He turned to her and she nearly gasped when she saw the moisture in his eyes. "When I took you from your quarters that night, it was like I was reliving that again. No matter how hard I fought it, I couldn't break free. I couldn't think straight long enough to stop myself…to put you down and tell you to run. A part of me wanted you there. I needed something to focus on…something to fight for and you were it."

He paused, covering his eyes with a shaking hand. "Just before Daniel zatted me, the nightmares came rushing back…except this time, I didn't see a stranger. I saw **_you_**. I was so afraid that it was real…I'd rather…"

"…die yourself than watch me die," she said softly, nodding. "I know."

Jack's lips tightened and he leaned into the hand on his cheek. "I don't even want to think about what I would have done if Daniel hadn't shot me. I don't **_ever_** want to hurt you, Sam. I love you so much."

She smiled, brushing her lips over his. "I love you, too, Jack," she said softly.

He moved over, leaving some space on the bed for her and she lay down beside him, her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. Her eyes closed and a contented sigh passed her lips. A smile spread over his features as he ran his fingers through her hair, humming a sweet little tune as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you feeling any better?" Daniel asked, holding her in his arms.

Her icy gaze met his and she shook her head. "No, Daniel. I'm not feeling any better."

He grunted in frustration. "Don't get upset at me. It's not my fault."

Vala sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good company at the moment." She shook her head. "It always comes at the worst time…"

He brushed his lips over hers, rubbing her stomach. "Can I get you anything?"

She paused thoughtfully for a moment and nodded. "Chamomile tea."

He nodded, kissing her forehead before climbing out of the bed, exiting the room, and heading toward the commissary.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, the nausea and the cramps still hadn't abated so she decided to see Doctor Lam for something that would ease the symptoms.

When she entered the Infirmary, Lam was there to greet her. "Have a seat and I'll be with you in a minute."

Vala's lips turned up in a half-smile when she saw the blue jello that she assumed was General O'Neil's breakfast and she wondered if it wasn't just something that she'd eaten a day or so ago that was causing her to feel this way. She'd always thought that jiggly, blue dessert called jello that Daniel had introduced her to was a bit odd.

She was pulled from her reverie by Doctor Lam re-entering the room. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Severe nausea and cramps," she replied.

Lam frowned. "Anything else?"

Vala paused, thinking. "Insomia, headaches, fatigue, and an unusual craving for blue jello."

Jotting the information down, Lam paused looking thoughtful. "I'd like to run a couple of quick tests. I'm going to need a blood sample and a urine sample."

Vala nodded. "Could you at least give me something for the nausea and something for the headache?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two days later, Vala entered the Infirmary and headed toward Doctor Lam's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Vala asked standing in the doorway. "Did you find anything wrong?"

Lam shook her head. "No, it's perfectly natural and it's not harmful to you at all."

Vala sighed. "Must be it then. Even though there hasn't been any bleeding. I thought that was odd. Maybe there will be soon…" A grin spread across Lam's face, causing Vala to stop mid-sentence. Her eyes widened. "No!"

Lam nodded, pulling the test results out. "According to this, you are just past three weeks pregnant." She paused grinning even wider. "Doctor Jackson's the father, I assume?"

Vala stood rooted to the spot, stunned and frustrated. "Son of a Hazmot! Not again!" She stormed from the Infirmary, muttering all sorts of obscenities under her breath that left Lam puzzled.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everybody enjoyed this chappie! I personally enjoyed this one. I've had quite a bit of fun with this part and if this story keeps going well, I'll do a sequel. I've already got a bit of the ending to this story planned out as well as a bit of the sequel. No, I'm not ending it already.

This story is going to go on for several more chappies at least. I'm extremely pleased at how successful this story has been. Thanks to ALL of my fans! Without you, none of this honour would be possible!

I hope reading this story gives you cause to read my other published works later on! Though I mainly publish under the pseudo GM Grantham, I also publish under the pseudos ginamr and Michelle Russ as well as my legal name, Gina M. Romano.

Again, thanks to all of you for your support and your excellent reviews!

And yes...for those of you who watch Farscape and for others who don't, Son of a Hazmot is a curse from Farscape literally translated as 'son of a bitch'.

**Now for my list of reviewers as of September 8th, 2006:**

-Andrew Joshua Talon (1)

-Barbie2 (4)

-best thing since cookies (1)

-Blessington (2)

-Britta Gelund (5)

-calleighcrichton (1)

-CharmedAli (2)

-CrazyLikeAFox (1)

-Ellie5192 (4)

-Fiara Fantasy (9)

-ilovedanieljackson (6)

-Insert Witty Name Here (3)

-KariPeytonHalliwell (1)

-LucreziaNoin86 (1)

-Morgana Le (1)

-NadezhdaSt (2)

-Pyroheart101 (6)

-Rahainia (1)

-SailorNeo (1)

-scarletwitch0 (4)

-SG-1 Bauer (1)

-Shinki (4)

-snowflake-shona (4)

-spacemonkey1129 (7)

-StargateAngel101 (8)

-StargateFan (8)

-starjems88 (14)

-tp96 (1)

-Tubaprincess (12)

-Yarrharr (1)

**116 reviews total!**

**BREAK DOWN BY CHAPTER:**

-One---5 reviews  
-Two---4 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Four---10 reviews  
-Five----5 reviews  
-Six----9 reviews  
-Seven---12 reviews  
-Eight---8 reviews  
-Nine---6 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Eleven---11 reviews  
-Twelve---11 reviews  
-Thirteen---7 reviews  
-Personal Messages---5

**FIVE FAVORITE CHAPTERS:**

-Seven---12 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Eleven---11 reviews  
-Twelve---11 reviews

I'd especially like to thank the following five people for giving the most reviews of this story thus far: starjems88 (14), TubaPrincess (12), Fiara Fantasy (9), StargateAngel101 (8) and StargateFan (8).

Feel free to send me PM's with your comments on an updated chapter if you wish!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**Next Chappie...**Vala tries to figure out how she's going to tell Daniel she's pregnant...again.


	14. Fourteen

**********Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

**A/N**: This story fills in the time between _Flesh and Blood_, _Morpheus_, and _The Pegasus Project_, and _The Uninvited. _It also offers a possible explanation as to how Daniel and Vala came across the non-Ancient names of those two planets.

And on another note, for the purposes of my story I will be ignoring the episode _Insiders_, but I'll be including _The Uninvited_. Also, I will be disregarding the episode _200. _

I will most likely do a sequel to this, but any sequel will also most likely disregard a majority of canon from here on unless otherwise noted.

* * *

**FOURTEEN**

_Daniel paused, searching for the right words. "I know it's been hard for you to adjust to your new life here, especially in not reverting back to your old ways." Again, he paused. "This is my way of saying thank you for proving that I was right in convincing them to give you a second chance."_

_Vala stared at him, speechless for a moment. "I…I don't know what to say."_

_He turned away, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Just…say what you were going to say before."_

"_I need to go to the bathroom."_

_He looked up, an expression of disappointment on his face. "They're…" he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "…back there."_

_Smiling knowingly, she teasingly squeezed the place where his shoulder and neck met. _She'd been on the verge of telling him until he'd gone into his spiel. She'd rehearsed it in her mind all afternoon; but now all she could think about was his look of mixed surprise and disappointment. She couldn't bear to have him look at her like that.

_Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her neck from behind and she gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. The panic flashed through her for a moment before her thoughts became foggy and jumbled._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**After the events of _Memento Mori_…**

Daniel ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "You're sure?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. I had Doctor Lam perform the tests several times to be sure. I'm pregnant."

He looked at her frowning. "How…?"

Vala smiled slightly. "Surely you know how sexual intercourse works, Daniel."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know what I mean."

She nodded, looking at her feet. "Doctor Lam believes that because of my alien physiology, the implant was less potent."

Scrubbing his hands over his face, he collapsed into the chair. "How long have you known?"

"Since two days ago," she replied, avoiding his eyes. "I was going to tell you before you went on your little spiel…" She paused. "I couldn't bear to see that surprised-angry-disappointed look you get when I let you down. I felt like my being pregnant again was letting you down."

He stood, cupping her cheeks and forcing her to look at him. "Vala…you didn't know." Her gaze flickered downward. "Hey," he said softly. Again, her eyes met his. "I didn't do anything that I didn't want to do that night."

She smiled, laying a hand on top of his. "So the baby…"

He sighed. "We'll do what we have to. I won't force you to give it up."

She paused. "I'm not sure I want to give up this baby."

He nodded, hugging her tightly to him and burying his face into her hair. "We'll find a way, Vala. Everything's going to be okay." He smiled, chuckling. "Be careful what you wish for."

A smile crossed her lips and she closed her eyes, understanding his reference. "_Let's make babies"_. She'd forgotten about that. Everything before Adria's birth seemed a lifetime ago. "Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

She chewed her lower lip. "I've been looking forward to seeing that new movie, _Pirates of the Carribean: Deadman's Chest_ and I was thinking that…well, that we could go together."

Daniel pulled back his eyebrows shooting up. "Are you asking me on a date?"

She grinned shyly. "Well…I don't think going to see what promises to be a romantic movie would qualify as two friends/coworkers going to a movie."

He smiled affectionately, a slight blush gracing his cheeks as he remembered what he'd said to his team about his last get together with Vala, brushing his lips against hers, resting a hand on her abdomen. "I love you," he whispered.

She laid a hand on top of his and deepened the kiss. "I love you, too, darling."

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**After the events of _Company of Thieves (_Taking into consideration the below listed events of _The Quest, Part I)..._**

_Daniel: I thought it was a dead end until I saw this. **Presses several buttons.** If you add in the fourth address, you come up with this. **Points to the screen**. A tertriary triangle. A perfect pyramid._

_Vala: I have the answer. I figured it out. Three into one. **Pauses**. It came to me in a dream._

_Sam: Alright...I've inserted the addresses of all three planets into the database and programmed the computer to identify gate addresses with symbols from all three. Given the number of figures we're dealing with, we could end up with hundreds of permutations. **Pauses as the computer stops on an address.**_ _Or maybe just the one._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Vala grunted in frustration, leaning in closer to the writings, hoping that this would somehow reveal the answers she needed.

"Any luck?" Daniel asked.

She shook her head, throwing the brush to the ground. "It says nothing other than the names of the planets."

Daniel paused before reaching for his radio. _"**We haven't found anything yet, Jack. We'll keep looking."**_

He sat down beside her and picked up the brush, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It has to be here somewhere…"

He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed as he noticed something on one tablet that didn't quite seem to fit in with the others. Standing, he moved toward it, brushing away some of the dust.

She sighed. "I've looked at that one. There's nothing…"

"Here," Daniel said pointing.

She stood and moved behind him, looking over his shoulder, squinting. "I don't see anything."

He paused. "It's not meant to be taken literally."

He frowned and his eyes closed as he remembered looking at these very tablets through different eyes…the eyes of infinite knowledge. When his eyes opened, the landscape captured his senses much differently than it had upon his arrival.

He turned in the direction of the mountains and something pushed him to walk toward them, Vala following behind slightly worried.

"Darling, are you alright?"

He nodded. "It's this way."

She frowned. "How…?"

Shaking his head, he replied. "Don't question it. Just trust me."

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Several hours later, they entered a cave. Again, his eyes closed and he saw the path lit up with golden lights. He saw flashes of Oma Desala's smiling face, memories of being ascended. A slight smile curved his lips. She was helping them find the weapon. He reached behind him and took Vala's hand in his, the gesture taking her by surprise for a moment until she realized he was holding on to her to ensure that she didn't get lost in the complex pathways of the cave.

Vala reached for her radio. **_"General O'Neil, this is Vala. Daniel seems to have found something. We're in a cave in the mountains. There should be a flag tied to a tree branch just outside the southeast entrance."_**

There was a slight buzz of static before Jack's garbled voice came over the radio. "_**Co…tha…on…ou…way."**_

She nodded, knowing what he meant. _**"After that, just follow the vines."**_

When Daniel stopped, she very nearly ran into him. "What is it?" She turned, following Daniel's gaze and nearly gasped with the beautiful treasures before her. She moved forward and reached out to grab a golden chalice when a hand gripped her wrist.

"Don't," he said sharply. "It's a test."

He looked around for several moments before continuing toward the room at the very end of the path. Halfway there, he stopped, turning back toward the treasures. His eyes moved rapidly over the riches for a moment before he stepped over the threshold. Suddenly, the riches disappeared and the ghostly figure of Myrddin materialized.

"I commend you, brother, on your sense of purpose. You gave up the riches of the ages for that which you truly sought. Your purpose is true. However, you must face one final test to prove that your intent is not evil in nature."

Suddenly, a roaring from behind them caused them to turn. The sound was so eerily familiar that both shuddered.

Daniel's eyes widened as his gaze fell on a tall dragon with coppery scales and spikes lining its back and its tail.

"It can't be. Dragons are just a myth created to…" he began.

Before he could finish, the creature opened its mouth and Vala shoved him quickly to the side, landing on top of him and just saving him from an intense belch of fire.

"It looks terribly real to me," she added.

The creature turned to take aim again, but she and Daniel dodged behind a boulder just in time to avoid being burnt up.

She turned to him, panicked. "Now what?"

He paused, closing his eyes again. Moments later, his eyes opened and his head tilted back. There in the stone was embedded a sword with a jewel-encrusted hilt.

Vala followed his gaze and her eyebrows shot up. "This seems almost too easy."

The current situation reminded him very much of one account on how Arthur had slain the dragon and gained his kingship. Trapped, Arthur had found Excalibur embedded in a stone.

She smiled, seeing the wheels turning in his mind. "I'll distract him. You get the weapon."

"No, Vala!" he hissed reaching for her arm, but she slipped through his grip and made a run for the next nearest boulder.

He winced as the dragon just missed her with its fire spirals, promising himself that she was going to get the lecture from hell when they got back to the SGC. Taking advantage of her distraction, he climbed onto the rock and gripped the hilt, pulling up hard. For a moment, he thought it wasn't going to come loose, but then a ringing shimmer filled the cave as the weapon slid from its place in the rock. The dragon turned and reared, giving an almighty roar as its eyes rested on Daniel. He froze for a moment, not sure which way to go.

Vala clocked the creature right in the eye with a stone. Bellowing in pain, its eyes closed. Daniel then saw her put two and two together. The moment the creature's eye opened, she threw another at it. This time, not only did the dragon close its eyes, but it belted flame where it'd last seen her. She managed to duck behind the rock just in time and Daniel heaved a sigh of relief.

He turned when he heard footsteps, freezing in place.

"Daniel!" Vala shouted in warning.

His eyes widened and he tried to turn out of the way, the corkscrew of fire catching his right shoulder. The sword fell from his hands with a clatter and he dropped beside the rock, gasping as he clutched at his raw and bleeding shoulder.

"Jacks…Whoa!"

He turned to see Cam and the others standing at the entranceway to the room, gaping at the huge creature.

He stopped cold when he heard Vala scream and his gaze shot in her direction. There she lay on the ground behind the boulder, unconscious. He felt the fear flood him and the world around him came to a halt. All that he could hear was the rapid beating of his heart and his labored breathing, his gaze focused on the unconscious face of his love. At that moment, something broke inside of him. He didn't care that the creature was huge and could breathe fire. All that mattered was that Vala might be dead. He reached for the sword, ignoring the sharp pain in his right shoulder, his features contorted in a mixed expression of rage and determination.

The sounds of gunshots and zat fire filled the room as the others fired on the creature from behind their cover, attempting to distract it. Roaring, the creature aimed its deadly breath at them, giving Daniel the opportunity to get to Vala. He knelt beside her to check her breathing and pulse. A sigh passed his lips when he heard her breathing steadily and felt her pulse thrum with life against his fingers.

Still yet, the rage boiled in him as he stepped out from behind the boulder, gripping the sword tightly. Sam shouted in warning when the creature's attention returned to him. Daniel and the creature met one another's gazes, holding them for several moments before the dragon reared back and blew a steady stream of fire in his direction. Again, Sam shouted in warning, but Daniel stood rooted to the spot and lifted the sword, closing his eyes. His lips moved in prayer before he ran at the creature, the fire not even touching him. He ran the sword through the dragon's tough hide with all the strength he possessed, grunting as he twisted the weapon in the creature's gut.

"Emanio ut is intereo," he shouted repeatedly, with each phrase, twisting the weapon all the more.

The creature screeched, bucking wildly and trying to throw Daniel to the ground, but he held fast. Slowly, the sounds died and the creature's eyes closed as he weaved from side to side before collapsing with the force to shake the walls and loosen the rocks. Daniel raced to Vala's unconscious form, hugging her tightly to protect her from the collisions of the stones. But they never came.

Again, the ghost of Myrddin appeared, smiling gleefully.

"My brother, I congratulate you yet again. Your purpose is true and your heart is pure. Move forward to claim your token of victory."

Then, he was gone.

Daniel hissed in pain when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He looked up to see Sam knelt next to him and the others standing around them.

"You go, Jack. I'm staying with Vala."

Jack paused, looking ready to give Daniel an earful. He stopped to stare at the scientist's face, wondering just when Daniel had started looking so much older. Since he'd met him, Jack had thought of Daniel as young and naïve. But something in his face made Jack now feel young in comparison. There was a weariness there that he hadn't noticed before. Not for the first time, he began to wonder just what had happened when the young man had been ascended. Possibly being ascended had taken all the naïveté out of him. Jack nodded, not arguing and headed toward the other room where the power source of the weapon supposedly lay.

Daniel's gaze returned to Vala and he bent forward, kissing her forehead as he rocked her.

"Wake up, Vala. You need to wake up," he whispered into her ear, his eyes closed.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

She felt vaguely aware of something scratchy tickling her cheek. Wrinkling her nose, she groaned softly and opened her eyes, regretting doing so almost immediately. "Drez, will someone please turn down the lights?"

Daniel couldn't help the smile that lit his features as he hugged her tightly, muttering "Thank God".

She smiled, cupping Daniel's cheek. "You really need to shave, darling."

He laughed, pressing his lips to hers. "I love you so much," he whispered.

She brushed his lips with hers, smiling. "I love you, Daniel."

He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, hugging her firmly to him. "Vala, what were you thinking? You could have been killed."

She swallowed roughly. "I was only trying to help."

His eyes opened and he sighed. "I know, but I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself if I'd lost you…" He laid a hand on her abdomen. "…or the baby."

"Baby?"

Daniel looked up. He'd forgotten the others were there. He nodded, letting out a deep breath. "We're having a baby." He met Vala's gaze smiling, once again cupping her cheek. "We're having a baby."

He brushed her lips with his and stared into her eyes for several moments.

"Daniel! Carter! In here now!"

Daniel smiled and rolled his eyes before returning his gaze to Vala. "Can you stand?"

She nodded, getting cautiously to her feet and leaning on Daniel for support. With Vala beside him, he moved toward the other room with Sam and the others behind him. His eyes widened in surprise when he entered the room to find a large intact machine in front of him.

"This is it?" Cam asked, frowning slightly. He turned to Vala. "I thought you said it was in pieces?"

Her brow furrowed. "I thought it was. Vigilant heart…" Suddenly, her features contorted in understanding. "No…vigilant heart was the clue as to how to get past the obstacles."

"Yes. Thank you, Doctor Jackson. You have made my job so much easier."

The six turned to find Adria standing behind them grinning gleefully. Daniel's grip on Vala's hand tightened and he pulled her closer into him. Adria moved forward, ignoring the raised zats and guns of the others. With a wave of her hand, the weapons crumpled to the ground, useless. Daniel watched her approach, torn between the need to protect Vala and his morals. Any of his inhibitions disappeared, however, when he saw the fear, the hatred, the resentment, and the flicker of love in Vala's expression. He brought the blood-stained sword in his hand up between them, wincing slightly when he heard Vala's soft, indrawn breath.

"Excalibur," Adria murmured, not seeming the least bit fearsome of the weapon.

In fact, she traced the flat side of the blade with a finger, something akin to awe in her features. Daniel fought the smile that was threatening to spill over his lips at her genuine appreciation of a historical piece.

"What's with baldy back there? Surely you can't need him to protect you…with all the powers you've got," Jack said sarcastically.

Adria turned her gaze on him and slowly, he collapsed to his knees clutching at his throat.

"Adria, stop this now!" Vala said sharply, hoping that she still held some sway over her daughter.

Adria turned to her mother and then returned her gaze to Jack, whom was struggling for breath. With a bored expression, Adria turned away and Jack's hands fell to the ground as he gasped for breath. The young woman then moved toward the stone on the chain, running her fingers worshipfully over the weapon.

Vala's eyes closed momentarily as a memory flashed across her mind.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Vala's head shot up. "The necklace! That's the key!"_

_Daniel frowned. "Necklace?"_

"_Don't you remember? She told us it contains a piece of Celestia to protect her."_

_His eyebrows shot up. "Celestia. Heaven. Universe."_

"_How can you hold a piece of the universe in a necklace? No, better question. WHAT piece of the universe could you hold in a necklace?"_

_Vala grinned. "Dark matter."_

_Sam frowned. "The existence of dark matter hasn't ever been proven much less has dark matter ever been contained."_

"_Think about it. If it exists in a gaseous state, then it's very possible to contain it."_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Vala now began to wonder if the necklace wasn't also partly used to exercise more power over Adria. As a child, naturally, she would have been malleable. But as an adult, she would have a mind of her own and would be much harder to bend. Maybe if Vala could remove that necklace, Adria would turn against the Ori.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everybody enjoyed this chappie! I've had quite a bit of fun with this part and if this story keeps going well, I'll do a sequel. I've already got a bit of the ending to this story planned out as well as a bit of the sequel. Just a couple more chappies to go! I'm extremely pleased at how successful this story has been. Thanks to ALL of my fans! Without you, none of this honour would be possible! 

I hope reading this story gives you cause to read my other published works later on! Though I mainly publish under the pseudo GM Grantham, I also publish under the pseudos ginamr and Michelle Russ as well as my legal name, Gina M. Romano.

Again, thanks to all of you for your support and your excellent reviews!

**Now for my list of reviewers as of September 22, 2006:**

-Andrew Joshua Talon (1)

-Barbie2 (5)

-best thing since cookies (1)

-Blessington (2)

-Briar Elwood (1)

-Britta Gelund (5)

-calleighcrichton (1)

-CharmedAli (3)

-CrazyLikeAFox (1)

-DsignG4 (1)

-Ellie5192 (4)

-Fiara Fantasy (9)

-ilovedanieljackson (7)

-Insert Witty Name Here (3)

-KariPeytonHalliwell (1)

-LucreziaNoin86 (1)

-Morgana Le (1)

-NadezhdaSt (2)

-Pyroheart101 (8)

-Rahainia (1)

-SailorNeo (1)

-scarletwitch0 (4)

-SG-1 Bauer (1)

-Shinki (4)

-snowflake-shona (4)

-spacemonkey1129 (8)

-StargateAngel101 (8)

-StargateFan (9)

-starjems88 (15)

-The Noble French Fry (1)

-tp96 (1)

-Tubaprincess (13)

-Yarrharr (1)

**127 reviews total!**

**BREAK DOWN BY CHAPTER:**

-One---5 reviews  
-Two---4 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Four---10 reviews  
-Five----5 reviews  
-Six----9 reviews  
-Seven---12 reviews  
-Eight---8 reviews  
-Nine---6 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Eleven---11 reviews  
-Twelve---11 reviews  
-Thirteen---7 reviews  
-Fourteen---11 reviews  
-Personal Messages---5

**SIX FAVORITE CHAPTERS:**

-Seven---12 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Eleven---11 reviews  
-Twelve---11 reviews  
-Fourteen---11 reviews

I'd especially like to thank the following sixpeople for giving the most reviews of this story thus far: starjems88 (15), TubaPrincess (13), Fiara Fantasy (9), StargateFan (9), StargateAngel101 (8), spacemonkey (8), and pyroheart101 (8) .

And to my three newest reviewers, The Noble French Fry, DsignG4, and Briar Elwood! Thanks!

Feel free to send me PM's with your comments on an updated chapter if you wish!

------------------------------------------------------  
**Next Chappie...**Will the team be able to stop the Ori?


	15. Fifteen

**********Stargate  
Infinity Series: Reunited Revamped**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

**A/N**: This story fills in the time between _Flesh and Blood_, _Morpheus_, and _The Pegasus Project_, and _The Uninvited. _It also offers a possible explanation as to how Daniel and Vala came across the non-Ancient names of those two planets.

And on another note, for the purposes of my story I will be ignoring the episode _Insiders_, but I'll be including _The Uninvited_. Also, I will be disregarding the episode _200. _

I will most likely do a sequel to this, but any sequel will also most likely disregard a majority of canon from here on unless otherwise noted.

And Reynolds, Caffey, and Marks all belong to MGM.

* * *

**FIFTEEN**

Walter frowned slightly. "Sir, there's a message coming through from Bra'tak."

Landry nodded and a frazzled visual of Bra'tak's face appeared on the screen.

"News?"

Bra'tak inclined his head. "Indeed. The Ori fleet is holding position outside of your solar system. They appear to be preparing for a strike against Earth."

Landry frowned, turning to Walter. "Get a message out to the _Daedalus_. Tell them to stay just out of sensor range and to be ready to engage."

Walter nodded. "Yes, sir."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Adria smirked. "At last, the weapon of Myrrdin. The Sangreal." She turned to Daniel. "Activate it."

His eyebrows shot up. "How?"

She frowned, striding toward him, looking directly at him. His hands flew to his neck and his feet dangled just above the ground. "Do not play games with me, Doctor Jackson. I know you possess the knowledge of the Ancients."

"No…I don't," Daniel gasped.

Vala rushed forward, intending to tear the necklace from around Adria's neck. Just as her hand wrapped around the necklace, she fell to her knees gasping for breath.

"Do not interfere, Mother," Adria said, her gaze burning into Vala's.

"Leave him be, Adria. He's already told you he doesn't know how to activate the weapon," Vala said forcefully.

Adria's eyes narrowed at him. "He's lying."

"Adria!" Vala snapped.

The young woman turned toward her, concentration broken, and Daniel fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, gasping. Seizing the moment, Vala moved towards Daniel and stood in front of him just as he was getting to his feet.

"If you want to get to Daniel, you'll have to go through me."

"Vala," Daniel hissed angrily.

She ignored him, standing obstinately in front of him. When he tried to push her out of the way, she held firm.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Report."

Marks turned toward Lieutenant Colonel Reynolds. "They're holding position."

Reynolds nodded. "Stand by to bring shields up and weapons online."

He stared out on the vast emptiness of space, almost as though he could see the Ori ships hovering just outside of the Sol system in the distance. Tensions were high and this could be the last thing he ever did. But if he went down, at least he was dying for a worthwhile cause. His eyes flickered again to the picture of his wife and son in his hand. His free hand clenched in a fist. He was dying for the love of his life and for his child.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Adria hesitated, frowning. "I did not want it to go this far, Mother. But I see I have no choice."

Vala didn't flinch, but she gritted her teeth behind her lips and her knees shook as she fought to remain standing.

Without thinking, Daniel shoved her out of the way and whatever Adria had been attempting on Vala was now affecting Daniel. He was on his knees in moments, still fighting.

Suddenly, Adria was hit with several stun blasts from zats, but remained unaffected. She, however, did turn toward the others and with a sweep of her hand, they were unconscious.

Adria took the stone into her hands. "I see." She slipped the chain over her head, the stone resting beside the piece of Celestia around her neck.

She turned toward the prior behind her and held the stone between her two hands while focusing her gaze on him. At first, it appeared to have no effect. But then, the prior's hands came to his throat, and he screamed as he burst into flames. Once the embers had died, nothing remained but ash. Even his own powers had been unable to protect him from the violent death.

Adria grinned evilly, looking at the stone with glee. "But how do I expand its power to affect the Alterans?" Yet again, she turned on Daniel with the stone in her hands. Vala, knowing what she was about to attempt, jumped in behind her and ripped the necklace from her neck.

Adria gasped and dropped the stone as though it had burned her. She turned and with a wave of her hand, Vala was on the ground struggling against invisible bonds.

"Adria! Adria!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marks frowned. "Enemy ships appear to be moving toward Earth."

Sighing, Reynolds leaned forward in the chair. "Alright. Here we go. Shields up and weapons online. Put Daedalus right in their path."

"Yes, sir," came Major Caffey's reply.

**"_General Landry, sir…we're engaging the enemy."_**

There was a pause before a reply came through. _"**I'll pass the news on to SG-1 when I hear from them. Do what you have to, Colonel."**_

Reynolds nodded. _**"Yes, sir."**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The young woman's hand shook and eventually, her strength faltered.

Vala's heart pounded in her chest as she saw Adria's intense gaze falter. Hope filled her, the visible signs that she was getting through becoming evident.

"Adria, listen to me. They're using you. Once you've done what they created you to do, they'll kill you. They won't need you after they've finished off the Alterans. We have to stop them before it's too late. Think of all of the lives that are at stake…including yours."

Adria's hand went to the stone about her neck and slowly, she began to remove the chain. She held it out and Daniel moved toward her, taking the stone from her slowly. When he had a good grip on it, her hand dropped.

Vala turned to him, frowning slightly. "Now what?"

He sighed. "Now we figure out how this works."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Explosions rocked the large vessel, conduits bursting into flames around them.

"Damage report!"

Marks shook his head frowning. "Shields are nearly gone and they've nearly taken out our weapons."

Reynolds sucked in a breath. "Hit them with everything we've got."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel held the stone in his hands like Adria had and closed his eyes, picturing the Ori. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

Vala paused before placing her hands on top of his. Suddenly, his eyes closed again and the images flashed before him. He saw the stone and heard whispers. He fought to focus on them, at first only getting bits and pieces. As he looked at the man and the woman facing one another, hands clasped, their eyes closed, the words became clearer.

"_Ancestors , servo nos. aufero ex vox illa Ori ut nos may ago. audite nos ancestors quod servo nos."_

"Daniel!"

As though from far away, he heard her calling his name. His eyes snapped open and he turned toward her.

"I've got it."

He then turned to Adria. "The more people, the stronger it is."

Vala frowned, knowing full well that Adria could be deceiving them. She couldn't remember Daniel being so trusting. Then it occurred to her that perhaps there was more to Daniel than even she knew. Adria stepped forward slowly, placing her hands on top of theirs.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Alright. We have to close our eyes first. Then focus on what we need to happen." He paused. "S_ervo nos. aufero ex vox illa Ori ut nos may ago. audite nos quod servo nos."_

The three repeated the words over and over, the stone glowing beneath their closed hands.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sir, the Ori vessels are shutting down!"

Reynolds frowned. "Are there any black holes in the vicinity?"

Marks shook his head. "No, sir. None."

The Colonel's shoulders slumped in relief. "Inform stargate command."

Caffey nodded. "Yes, sir."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All three sets of eyes opened and the just stared at one another for several moments. "Did it work?" Adria asked softly.

"Only one way to find out," Daniel said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A half hour later at Cheyenne Mountain, the seven sat at the conference table, going through debriefing.

When Adria had stepped through the gate, she'd been greeted by several armed weapons pointed at her.

"It's alright," Daniel had said. "She's with us."

General Landry entered the room, grinning from ear to ear. "Congratulations, SG-1. The Ori fleet has been successfully destroyed."

Cheers went all around the room. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" came Mitchell's enthusiastic reply.

Landry held up a hand for silence. "As of now, you're all officially on indefinite leave. You deserve it."

Without hesitation, the seven filed out of the room.

"O'Malley's?" Cam asked.

The others nodded, grinning.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everybody enjoyed this chappie! I've had quite a bit of fun with this part and THERE SHALL BE A SEQUEL COMING SOON. In fact, it's already been started. Just one more chappie to go! I'm extremely pleased at how successful this story has been. Thanks to ALL of my fans! Without you, none of this honour would be possible!

I hope reading this story gives you cause to read my other published works later on! Though I mainly publish under the pseudo GM Grantham, I also publish under the pseudos ginamr and Michelle Russ as well as my legal name, Gina M. Romano.

Again, thanks to all of you for your support and your excellent reviews!

**Now for my list of reviewers as of September 22, 2006:**

-Andrew Joshua Talon (1)

-Barbie2 (5)

-best thing since cookies (1)

-Blessington (2)

-Briar Elwood (2)

-Britta Gelund (5)

-calleighcrichton (1)

-CharmedAli (3)

-ChristineThePirateQueen (1)

-CrazyLikeAFox (1)

-DsignG4 (1)

-Ellie5192 (4)

-Fiara Fantasy (9)

-ilovedanieljackson (7)

-Insert Witty Name Here (3)

-KariPeytonHalliwell (1)

-LucreziaNoin86 (1)

-Morgana Le (1)

-NadezhdaSt (2)

-Pyroheart101 (8)

-Rahainia (1)

-SailorNeo (1)

-scarletwitch0 (4)

-SG-1 Bauer (1)

-Shinki (4)

-snowflake-shona (4)

-spacemonkey1129 (8)

-StargateAngel101 (8)

-StargateFan (9)

-starjems88 (15)

-The Noble French Fry (1)

-tp96 (1)

-Tubaprincess (13)

-Yarrharr (1)

**131 reviews total!**

**BREAK DOWN BY CHAPTER:**

-One---5 reviews  
-Two---4 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Four---10 reviews  
-Five----5 reviews  
-Six----9 reviews  
-Seven---12 reviews  
-Eight---8 reviews  
-Nine---6 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Eleven---11 reviews  
-Twelve---11 reviews  
-Thirteen---7 reviews  
-Fourteen---11 reviews  
-Fifteen---4 reviews (thus far)  
-Personal Messages---5

**SIX FAVORITE CHAPTERS:**

-Seven---12 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Eleven---11 reviews  
-Twelve---11 reviews  
-Fourteen---11 reviews

I'd especially like to thank the following sixpeople for giving the most reviews of this story thus far: starjems88 (15), TubaPrincess (13), Fiara Fantasy (9), StargateFan (9), StargateAngel101 (8), spacemonkey (8), and pyroheart101 (8) .

And to my three newest reviewers, MainEkHasina, ChristineThePirateQueen, and annie11232! Thanks!

Feel free to send me PM's with your comments on an updated chapter if you wish!

Wow. a whooping 9 pages of reviews! Thanks folks!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Next chappie**: An ending to begin all beginnings...a wedding!


	16. Epilogue

**Stargate SG-1  
The Infinity Series: _Reunited_**

**By GM Grantham**

**After the events of '_Flesh and Blood'_, Daniel and Vala share some alone time and discover some very interesting things about one another. Meanwhile, the battle against the Ori continues.**

**Spoilers for '_Flesh and Blood' _through _The Quest, Part II_**

**Nothing of Stargate SG-1 is mine…no matter how I wish it was.**

**This chapter is rated PG-13.**

**A/N**: This story fills in the time between _Flesh and Blood_, _Morpheus_, and _The Pegasus Project_, and _The Uninvited. _It also offers a possible explanation as to how Daniel and Vala came across the non-Ancient names of those two planets.

And on another note, for the purposes of my story I will be ignoring the episode _Insiders_, but I'll be including _The Uninvited_. Also, I will be disregarding the episode _200. _

I will most likely do a sequel to this, but any sequel will also most likely disregard a majority of canon from here on unless otherwise noted.

Short blip for this chappie: I didn't write "When You Kiss Me". That was Shania Twain. But I do love the song. Also, I didn't write "Stay With Me". That was Josh Gracin. He's so sexy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

"**_What about a wedding?" She glances at Daniel. "Everybody loves a wedding."—_Vala talking about the movie ending in the episode, _200_.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**_Four Months later…_**

Daniel stared into the mirror, adjusting his bow tie. "You should have just done what Vala and I did. Less fuss."

Jack sighed, pacing back and forth behind him. "I know."

"Why the big parade, then?"

Jack moved forward, fiddling with his bowtie and jacket for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Daniel slapped his hands away, fixing it. "It's for Carter, Daniel. This is her first marriage…even if it's not mine. Besides, she deserves to have her family here."

Daniel frowned. "What about yours?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't have any blood family left." He gave Daniel a half smile. "You, Teal'c, Carter…You're my family."

Shaking his head, Daniel grinned. "And now Vala and Mitchell."

Jack sighed. "Yep. Can't forget them."

Daniel paused. "I think that's why Vala and I went with the small wedding. The rest of you are our only family, too. Well, besides Nick for me."

A smile spread over Jack's lips as he remembered the look on Nick's face when Daniel and Vala had told him that they were getting married.

There was a knock at the door and Daniel moved to open it. Teal'c stood in the doorway in a white suit, wearing a white top hat to cover the gold mark on his forehead. The image was slightly ridiculous and Daniel hadn't ever pictured anyone being able to get Teal'c into a suit for any reason. But truth be told, the alien warrior looked sharp in white.

After considerable argument, Jack and Sam had finally giving in to his request to wear a white suit. Teal'c, naturally, hadn't understood at first why Sam should be the only one wearing white. But even when he had understood the reasons, he still insisted on white as it was much more complementary on him than black.

Jack turned and grinned. "You're right, T. White's more your color."

A slight grin spread over Teal'c's features as an eyebrow shot up. "Indeed." He paused. "Samantha Carter is ready, O'Neill."

Jack cleared his throat and nodded, tugging slightly at his collar, straightening his jacket one last time. "Alright, space monkey, let's go," he said, clapping Daniel on the shoulder.

Daniel smiled, shaking his head and following Jack out, leaving Teal'c standing behind them, an eyebrow still raised.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The minister turned to Jack. "Take this ring and repeat after me. I, Jonathan O'Neil, take you, Samantha Carter for my lawful wife…"

Jack smiled, looking into Sam's eyes. "I, Jonathan O'Neil, take you, Samantha Carter for my lawful wife…"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

Jack grasped her hand lightly, caressing its back softly with his thumb. "To have and to hold, from this day forward…" he repeated.

Sam smiled, her vision blurring with tears as her heart beat a rapid tattoo inside of her chest. She swallowed roughly, knowing she should turn away so he wouldn't see her being so silly. But she didn't want to turn away. She wanted to look into his beautiful, soulful eyes until she drew her last breath.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

His hand shook slightly as he slid the ring onto her finger. "For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part," he finished.

He held her hand for several more moments before releasing it. She took the ring from the minister's hand and turned back toward Jack, her lower lip quivering slightly in excitement.

Jack chuckled softly, cupping her cheek with his right hand. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too, Jack," she replied just as softly.

The minister cleared his throat to recapture Sam's attention and she nodded, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"I, Samantha Carter, take you, Jonathan O'Neil for my lawful husband…"

Sam nuzzled the hand on her cheek before repeating, "I, Samantha Carter, take you, Jonathan O'Neil for my lawful husband…"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward…" she repeated, her voice soft and rough from the held-back tears.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part," she finished, sliding the ring onto his finger.

The minister smiled at the two. "And now the bride and the groom each have their own vows they would like to recite."

Sam's hands shook as she gripped his in hers. "I've waited for this day for a very long time. The day when I could stand up here with you and promise to spend the rest of my life loving you…the day when our careers wouldn't get in the way of what we both knew we wanted…and now it's here. From the moment I walked into that room and saw you sitting there with that arrogant sureness of yours, I imagined what it would be like to spend the rest of my life with you. Through the years, I've grown to love you so much that I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Jack O'Neil, and I can't imagine growing old with anyone else."

Jack chuckled softly. "I **_am_** old, Sam."

This earned a gale of soft laughter from the others.

He cleared his throat, his eyes misting. "Since the second you walked into that room, Sam, I've been a different man. Just knowing you has made me a better person. I've spent nearly every minute of everyday thinking about what it would be like to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life…to wake up to you everyday. If I tried to imagine the perfect woman, she couldn't even come close to you. You're so much more, Sam, than the smartest, most beautiful woman in the world ever could be. I love you, Samantha Carter and I want to spend the rest of my life showing and telling you just how much."

Daniel and Vala, whom had been staring at the two, looked at one another, smiling happily and Vala reached up a hand to wipe away the tears sliding down her cheeks.

The minister grasped Jack's left hand and then Sam's, laying them on top of one another and clasping them together tightly. "May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder." He looked between them. "You may now kiss the bride."

Laughing softly, Jack lunged at Sam, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She threw her free arm around his neck, deepening the kiss, which earned a roar of approval as well as a round of loud applause from those watching.

When they broke apart, the minister lifted their still-clasped hands. "I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan O'Neil!"

The crowd stood, clapping even louder, several whistles running through the crowd. The minister released their hands and the two stepped forward, a hush falling over the crowd.

Jack grinned. "About damn time! Let's eat!"

Daniel laughed along with everyone, shaking his head. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

Sam turned toward him, slapping his shoulder teasingly, another gale of laughter emanating from the crowd. Her gaze locked with Jack's as he smiled innocently, shrugging. She sighed, brushing her lips against his.

"I love you, Jack O'Neil," she said softly.

He rested his forehead against hers, sighing. "And I love you, Sam O'Neil."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Two hours later…**

"Thank you, Teal'c," Sam said, smiling weakly.

Teal'c inclined his head. "It was my honour, Samantha Car…O'Neil. I don't doubt that your father would have been most pleased to be in my place."

Jack grinned at Sam. "Yeah and remind me to send Hank a thank you...for your promotion and for the fishing rods."

Sam rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself. "You really did put those Saint Croix rods on the list, didn't you?"

He gazed at her sheepishly. "Yeah, so?"

She laughed. "You, Jack O'Neil, are hopeless."

He raised an eyebrow. "I can't be completely hopeless if you married me."

She brought a hand up and ran it through his hair, brushing her lips against his. "Well…with a little tough love, I imagine I can straighten you out."

Just as Jack was going to respond, Daniel came in behind them with an arm hooked around Vala's waist.

"I think it's going to take more than tough love to straighten **_him_** out, Sam," Daniel teased.

This earned him a jab in the ribs from Vala. She grinned up at him playfully and he poked her in the side, still smiling. She giggled and he smirked, an eyebrow raised high.

"The great Vala Malduran…ticklish?" he asked.

She poked him back, laughing. "Vala Jackson, actually and you're ticklish, too. Right…" She brushed her thumb over his collarbone, causing him to gasp softly. "…there."

"Payback later," he whispered into her ear, half smiling.

"Can't wait, darling," she replied in a sultry voice, smirking.

As though just now realizing that people were watching, Daniel cleared his throat, his cheeks coloring.

"Where's Cam?" Sam asked. "We're going to be cutting the cake after the bouquet-tossing."

"I believe Colonel Mitchell and Doctor Lam are sharing a…private…moment," Teal'c replied.

Sam's eyebrows shot up and she opened her mouth to ask just what kind of private moment when they heard a scream. They all turned just in time to see the two fall out of the bushes with Carolyn on top of Cam, kissing him furiously. He appeared to be laughing. He kissed her back, seemingly oblivious of the scene they were creating.

Jack grinned when he saw a sparkle from Carolyn's left hand. "Hey, Romeo! Get your own spotlight!" he shouted.

Cam broke the kiss with Carolyn and looked toward him. "Hell no, sir!" he shouted back with a grin.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "Kids these days."

Sam grinned. "Mitchell, you and your fiancé better get your asses over here before you miss the bouquet-tossing and the cutting of the cake!"

Snapping a salute, Cam grinned. "Yes, ma'm!"

Jack snorted. "Sure…he listens to you."

She smirked. "I have a way with men, I guess."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Several moments later…**

"Everyone ready?" Sam asked, facing away from the crowd of women.

"Just throw it!" Vala shouted.

Sam bent her knees slightly and then threw the bouquet backwards. There was a scramble before Carolyn emerged from the crowd with the bouquet in hand, jumping up and down, cheering excitedly.

"Hey, no fair! That lady's already engaged," pouted Sam's niece.

Cam laughed, rushing forward to hug Carolyn. "Good luck, then, I guess." He brushed his lips against hers, cupping her cheek.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A couple hours later…**

Daniel's eyes were closed as he held Vala close to him, the soft strains of the acoustical music resonating through him and controlling his every step. Without any thought, he followed the hidden commands the music gave, never wanting to let her go. He held her tighter and hummed softly next to her ear.

_Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**_Daniel's Flashbacks…_**

_/\/\/\/\/\_

"_**Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," he heard her say.**_

_**Not quite believing her, there wasn't much he could do at the moment. "Good."**_

_**She smirked. "Much I hope."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**She pouted from behind the door of the brig, tilting her head slightly. "Come on, Daniel. You've seen me naked. The least you can do is cook me dinner."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

**_Daniel groaned internally as they walked onto the bridge of the _Prometheus_. He knew what was coming._**

"_**Well, this brings back memories," Vala said with a smirk.**_

_**He tried to keep a straight face, pretending not to know what she was talking about. "Really? How so?"**_

"_**Isn't this where I beat you up?" she asked.**_

_**He glared at her. "No."**_

_**She looked around thoughtfully. "No, I'm pretty sure this is where I crushed your…"**_

"_**Excuse me!" cut in an annoyed voice.**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**He felt helpless and could do nothing but watch as the fire drew dangerously close to her dress. **_

"_**Daniel!" she shouted, panicked.**_

_**He felt his own panic rising in his throat like bile and he fought to keep himself from losing his lunch. "Okay, listen to me! Listen to me! You have to believe me! You're killing an innocent person!**_

"_**Daniel!" **_

_**He fought against the grips of those holding him, desperate to free her.**_

"_**Blessed are those that deliver us from evil!" the Administrator shouted.**_

_**The damn inside of him burst when he saw the fire turning her dress to ash as it ate away at all of the obstacles in it's way.**_

"_**No! No!"**_

**_He fought the tears, her screams tearing away at his control. At last, he had to turn away, unable to stand the pain in her eyes as she was burned to death. But he could still hear her screams and he stopped fighting and sagged in the arms of his captors, feeling suddenly lost as though his sense of self had been drained from him by a vacuum. _**

_**He felt her go limp in his arms and for a moment, it was as though he had lost her again.**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

"_**Daniel?"**_

_**His heart raced at her soft, familiar voice. Hearing her voice again was the balm for a deep cut, healing it almost instantly. He cupped her cheek gently, hardly daring to believe that she was alive. **_

"_**You okay?" he asked.**_

**_He felt his throat tighten as she moved into his arms, the warmth of her body sending tingles of happiness sizzling through his veins. He hugged her tightly, feeling like a boy after his first kiss. _**

_**She shook in his arms. "I've got tingles all over. And don't flatter yourself. I'm pretty sure its not you."**_

_**He nuzzled her hair, smiling knowingly. A strong desire to kiss her, to be sure he wasn't dreaming, filled him. But he restrained himself to rubbing her back gently as the tears slid down her cheeks. He turned to the Prior, his expression once again serious. "Thank you."**_

"_**Thank the Ori. Stand. You will come with me."**_

_**As he turned to walk away, Daniel's gaze returned to Vala. "I think he wants us to follow him…can you walk?"**_

_**She sighed. "If it means getting away from here…" She paused and nodded, allowing Daniel to help her stand.**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

**_End Daniel's Flashbacks_**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Tired yet, darling?" she whispered softly.

He smiled, nuzzling her neck. "I'll never get tired of dancing with you like this."

Vala sighed, nodding her agreement and brushing her lips over his before again nuzzling into his neck. He smelled like sandalwood and the pools of water from her childhood that she'd swam in with her sisters on hot summer days and that scent intoxicated her to no end. The warmth of him made her wish that this moment would never end, his hands cradling her like a fragile artifact to be handled with care and as they moved over the floor, their bodies lined up with a perfection that could only have been fated by God. She felt light, as though there were no boundaries above or below them. They were merely floating in endless bliss.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**_Vala's Flashbacks…_**

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**She broke the kiss and resisted the urge to grin when Daniel said, "You're a fruitcake."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**A hint of a smirk appeared on Vala's face as she turned to Daniel. "Daniel…do you happen to have one of these…credit cards?"**_

_**He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do. And no you can't."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Vala frowned slightly at him, her back turned to him. "Can't a girl have a little privacy?"**_

_**Daniel's brow furrowed. "No. Besides, I think I've seen everything there is to see."**_

_**She smirked. "Right!"**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Vala smiled, tilting her head. She felt an odd satisfaction at seeing him there and almost reconsidered her decision to leave. "Here to see me off—that's sweet."**_

"_**We've been through a lot together. I just wanted to come here myself and…make sure you're thoroughly searched."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Vala frowned, feeling slightly hurt. "Daniel, why don't you just let me do it."**_

_**He shook his head. "I can do it. Just do me a favor. I need some help."**_

_**She nodded. "Okay, what?"**_

"_**Go to the panel near the exit!"**_

_**She moved quickly, doing as he asked. "Okay, now what?"**_

_**Daniel's brow furrowed as he concentrated. "Stay there, shut up, and let me finish!"**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the object before her. "My God, it's enormous!" She frowned when she saw out of the corner of her eye that Daniel was glaring at her. "Not everything I say is innuendo!"**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

**_Shared Flashback (Three months earlier)…_**

_**Vala frowned, slapping his hand away. "I'm fine, darling. Really. You don't need to fuss so much."**_

_**Daniel nodded solemnly and stood, running his hands through his hair and releasing a deep sigh. "Sorry," he said softly. He paused for several moments, his brow furrowed, before nodding and reaching into his pocket.**_

_**Her eyes widened when he held his hand out and in his palm was a beautiful bronze-rimmed ring with a blood-red stone at its center that looked as though it had been hand-crafted without many tools. **_

**_He smiled down at the ring as he knelt beside her bed. "My father made it for my mother. He proposed to her on a dig in Thebes. There weren't any others that seemed good enough so he crafted it with his dig tools." He looked up at her. "My mother loved it so much. I remember when I was young walking in on her humming while she polished it. Keeping it looking new was almost an obsession. Vala, we've been through a lot together in the short time we've known one another. I can't imagine a better next chapter for us than spending the rest of our lives together." He paused, gripping her hand tightly in his. "Vala Malduran, will you…"_**

_**She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him enthusiastically. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"**_

_**He frowned slightly. "But I…I haven't even asked you all of it yet."**_

**_She couldn't help the grin that spread over her lips. In that moment, Daniel seemed so much like a pouting little boy and she found it simply irresistible. "It doesn't matter! The answer will always be yes!"_**

_**He smiled, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you, Vala."**_

_**Nuzzling his nose, she closed her eyes and brushed her lips over his. "I love you, too, Daniel."**_

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_**End Shared Flashback**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Suddenly, the song ended and the two turned to see Jack up on the stage.

"I'm no good at speeches…so I'll keep it simple," he began. "Thanks for coming. This is a big day for me and Sam." He grinned, his gaze falling affectionately on Sam, who was blushing slightly. "And for those of you that have been there with us for the last several years, you know just how big. This next song is the one we chose for our first official dance as husband and wife. It would have been played first, but Danny boy was a bit enthusiastic about celebrating his and Vala's three month wedding anniversary…"

Daniel blushed slightly and Vala raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll explain later."

"…so," Jack continued. "I guess we'll call that one a warm-up." He motioned for Sam to come forward and she did, slightly reluctant. "For our wedding song, Sam and I decided to go with Vala's recommendation…"

It was Vala's turn to blush as both of Daniel's eyebrows shot up.

Jack turned to Sam. "I'm glad we did. This song is our story and.." He looked out on the audience. "We hope that this song will reach you and tell you a story that is best told with the heart. Guys and gals, _'When You Kiss Me'_ ."

He returned the microphone to the lead singer and wrapped an arm around her waist, the fingers of the other intertwining with hers.

"Here?" she whispered as the first strains began to echo around them.

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah. I want the whole world to see us together. I want them all to know that you're mine forever."

She tilted her head, smiling slightly, and nodded. "All yours. And you're all mine."

In unison, the two began swaying to the soft guitar strains were joined by the vocals of the female lead singer.

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nightS are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\** **_Sam's Flashbacks…_**

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Sam frowned, looking up as the others entered the tent. "Daniel…find me an anthropologist who dresses like this and I will eat this headdress."**_

_**Her frown deepened when she saw the awe on Aboul's face. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." **_

_**She watched him pause and scamper from the room, sighing. "Guess the kid doesn't get out much. Look, ah, I will not wear this thing over my face. I do not care how much embroidery it has on it. And this dress, or whatever it's called, I mean I can't move…I can't walk…"**_

_**Jack grinned. "I don't know. It…it kinda works for me. I…"**_

"_**It's you. It's…it's…" Daniel began.**_

_**She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Not Daniel, too.**_

"_**It's you." **__**She glared at Daniel when he continued. "It's definitely you." He paused, clearing his throat. "Ah, the good news is, uh, you were right. One of Aboul's plants works as an anesthetic. We're taking…some…home…to be analyzed."**_

_**Her gaze locked with Jack's and a smile spread over his lips. "All things considered…Samantha…if we have to come back here, it might be a better idea if we brought an all MALE team next time. No offense."**_

_**She wrinkled her nose. "Well, in view of the fact that you all get to go to this party tonight and I get to stay in this Yurk that smells like rancid yak butter…none taken."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**She shivered, huddling closer to him, seeking the heat of his body. She frowned slightly. "Sir?"**_

_**He smiled slightly. "It's my sidearm, I swear."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

"_**Tense? Me? I'm not tense. Am I? When did you first notice."**_

_**She fought down a smile. "As soon as we met."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

**_Sam resisted the urge to laugh, managing to keep a straight face. "Sir, we can't call it the _Enterprise."**

"_**Why not?"**_

"**_The code name for the project is _Prometheus_. What's wrong with that?"_**

"_**It's a Greek tragedy. Who wants that?"**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

"**_Your world famous omlette? What's in it?"_**

"_**Eggs…and there's a secret ingredient."**_

_**She grinned. "It's beer, isn't it?"**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Sam sighed. "Woo. What a relief. I've never been so happy to see you guys."**_

_**Jack smirked. "Oh sure you have. Remember that time on P3X 595 you drank that stuff that made you take off…"**_

_**Sam cleared her throat, suddenly uncomfortable. "Ahem. We won't get into that right now."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**She didn't dare meet his gaze as she wrung her hands. "Ah, sir?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**About my earlier behavior…I wasn't myself."**_

"_**Oh, Carter, I don't even remember your earlier behavior."**_

_**She frowned slightly. "You don't?"**_

"_**No, I was infected myself. Remember?"**_

"_**Right! Good, I'm glad."**_

_**Jack tilted his head toward her. "By the way, how's the wound?"**_

"_**Wound?"**_

"_**I understand you got stabbed in the stomach or something?"**_

_**She nodded. "Oh, yeah. It was nothing. With any luck, there won't even be a scar."**_

"_**Oh good. I was concerned."**_

_**She looked at him disbelievingly. "You were?"**_

_**He smirked. "Sure. If it doesn't heal properly, you'll never wear that sweet little tank top number again."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Jack smiled slightly. "Daniel and Teal'c say 'hi'. They're planning a big shindig for you when you're back up and around. There's talk of cake."**_

"_**Cake?"**_

_**His smile widened. "My idea."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**End Sam's Flashbacks**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A grin spread over her features and she could feel the tears filling her eyes. "I love you, Jack."

He sighed, nuzzling her neck. "Oh, Sam. I love you, too…so very much."

He lost himself in her scent, in the feel of her warm breath near his ear. He felt so much apart from the world around him. All he knew was her and the bliss of holding her…knowing she was his until the day he died.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**Jack's Flashbacks…**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Her eyebrows shot up slightly as she stared him down. "I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside doesn't mean that I can't handle whatever you can handle."**_

_**He smiled slightly. "Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists."**_

"_**Well, Colonel, I logged over 100 hours over enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you…or are we going to have to arm wrestle."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

**_He paused, looking over his shoulder at Sam. "You know, you really will like me when you get to know me," he heard her say._**

_**He grinned. "Oh, I adore you already, Captain."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Jack walked confidently toward where Hammond and Sam were talking, grinning. **_

**_Hammond looked at him stunned. "Colonel, what are you doing out of uniform?"_**

_**He held out the paper in his hands. "Handing you my resignation."**_

_**Sam frowned, confused. "Resigning, what for?"**_

_**Jack's grin widened. "So I can do…" He dipped her, holding tight. "…this." Without another word, he leaned down and claimed her mouth in a heated, open mouthed kiss.**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Sam winced when she saw the grimace on his face. "Try to stay put, sir. I think your leg's broken."**_

"_**No, my leg's definitely broken."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Jack turned to Sam, grinning slightly. "Carter…if someone comes in here, you…bite 'em hard in the hand."**_

_**She nodded, matching his grin. "Yes, sir."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

"_**Carter!" **_

_**She turned suddenly, her eyes widening and relief flooding through her. "Sir!"**_

**_He stumbled toward her. "Oh, God." Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her tightly. "Hathor's…gone."_**

_**She nodded. "What about you?"**_

_**His teeth chattered. "Cold. I'm a little chilly. But I'm me. I'm me."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Sam paused, smiling slightly. "Thank you, sir."**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**For being here for me."**_

_**He grinned. "Always…"**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Young Jack grunted in annoyance. "You know, I think you two are enjoying this a little too much."**_

_**Sam fought down a laugh, but couldn't stop the grin that spread over her face. "Well, you are kinda cute."**_

_**He scowled. "That's sir to you, and being trapped inside of a scrawny little body isn't my idea of cute, Carter!"**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**End Jack's Flashbacks**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Jack laughed and Sam smiled. "What's so funny?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Their eyes met and the smiles on their faces disappeared.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**Shared Flashback…**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Sam felt the panic flooding her. He had to leave or they'd get to him, too. "Sir, just go!"**_

"_**No!" he screamed without thinking. He wouldn't leave her behind. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.**_

_**They just stood there, staring at one another stunned into silence as the footsteps grew louder.**_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_**End Shared Flashback**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

As the song ended, Jack leaned in and whispered in her ear. "What do you say we start the honeymoon early?"

She grinned. "Won't they notice we're gone?"

He nibbled at her ear. "Do you really care?" he whispered huskily.

She sighed. "No."

With this, Jack swept her up into his arms and jumped down from the stage, walking out of the reception, his attention so focused on his new bride that he didn't notice the exchange of money behind them and the satisfied grin on Daniel's face.

**THE END (STORY WILL BE CONTINUED IN _DESTRUCTION_)**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everybody enjoyed this chappie! I've had quite a bit of fun with this part and THERE SHALL BE A SEQUEL COMING SOON. In fact, it's already been started. I'm extremely pleased at how successful this story has been. Thanks to ALL of my fans! Without you, none of this honour would be possible! 

I hope reading this story gives you cause to read my other published works later on! Though I mainly publish under the pseudo GM Grantham, I also publish under the pseudos ginamr and Michelle Russ as well as my legal name, Gina M. Romano.

Again, thanks to all of you for your support and your excellent reviews!

**Now for my list of reviewers as of October 5th, 2006:**

-Andrew Joshua Talon (1)

-annie11232 (2)

-Barbie2 (5)

-best thing since cookies (1)

-Blessington (2)

-Briar Elwood (3)

-Britta Gelund (5)

-calleighcrichton (1)

-CharmedAli (4)

-ChristineThePirateQueen (2)

-CrazyLikeAFox (1)

-DsignG4 (1)

-Ellie5192 (4)

-Fiara Fantasy (9)

-ilovedanieljackson (8)

-Insert Witty Name Here (3)

-KariPeytonHalliwell (1)

-LucreziaNoin86 (1)

-Morgana Le (1)

-NadezhdaSt (2)

-Pyroheart101 (8)

-Rahainia (1)

-SailorNeo (2)

-scarletwitch0 (4)

-SG-1 Bauer (1)

-Shinki (4)

-snowflake-shona (4)

-spacemonkey1129 (10)

-StargateAngel101 (8)

-StargateFan (9)

-starjems88 (16)

-The Noble French Fry (1)

-tp96 (1)

-Tubaprincess (13)

-Yarrharr (1)

**141 reviews total!**

**BREAK DOWN BY CHAPTER:**

-One---5 reviews  
-Two---4 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Four---10 reviews  
-Five----5 reviews  
-Six----9 reviews  
-Seven---12 reviews  
-Eight---8 reviews  
-Nine---6 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Eleven---11 reviews  
-Twelve---11 reviews  
-Thirteen---7 reviews  
-Fourteen---11 reviews  
-Fifteen---5 reviews  
-Sixteen---8 reviews  
-Personal Messages---5

**SIX FAVORITE CHAPTERS:**

-Seven---12 reviews  
-Three---11 reviews  
-Ten---11 reviews  
-Eleven---11 reviews  
-Twelve---11 reviews  
-Fourteen---11 reviews

I'd especially like to thank the following sixpeople for giving the most reviews of this story thus far: starjems88 (16), TubaPrincess (13), spacemonkey (10), Fiara Fantasy (9), StargateFan (9), StargateAngel101 (8), and pyroheart101 (8) .

And to my three newest reviewers, MainEkHasina, ChristineThePirateQueen, and annie11232! Thanks!

Feel free to send me PM's with your comments on an updated chapter if you wish!

Wow. a whooping 10 pages of reviews! Thanks folks!

-------------------------------------

**To Be Continued in _Destruction_.**

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
